Dark Soul
by Anne Burnside
Summary: 3rd story in series 1st - The SongMaker,2nd - Dark Solutions Tyrell Pakov was a known vampire who betrayed his people long ago. Lost to the darkness, his world was changed when he rescued Carissa Brooks, a special female who was destined to be a unique lifemate. Loyal to no one but her, Tyrell vowed to seek revenge on her captors, yet would be forced to look into his own soul.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A candle flickered in the small cabin's window. Soft thunder could be heard in the distance and trees began to sway with a gust of wind. A man's face appeared, looking out the window. As lightening flashed, he took off a pair of glasses and squinted, as if trying to see out into the darkness of the night.

Inside, the man tried to relax. This location was completely secret. Morrison himself had assured that none would find him, especially as very few knew of the cabin's existence. It was in the middle of nowhere, taking him days by horse just to reach the hills where it was hidden.

He returned his focus to the open book of lab notes in front of him. They were so close to discovering what they needed. Soon, the world would have proof of what for so long had only been myth. As a scientist, this gave him great excitement. Their latest human lab experiment held great promise. She was the real thing; the strongest psychic they'd ever been able to capture. Her abilities to actually move objects had not only astounded him and his fellow researchers, it had led to the capture of two actual vampires. They discovered her physical pain appeared to call out to these evil creatures. And yet, they certainly had no intention of truly protecting her. No, it was clear their only desire was to destroy anything or anyone in their path for the purpose of mating. Did vampires mate only with these women who had such mental powers? What was the connection?

He smiled. With two vampires, the number of experiments they'd been able to perform had propelled them forward with far more data than they'd ever even thought possible. And now, on this last journey, he had finally obtained the strange minerals needed to control these dark demons. Once he returned to the lab, he was going to carry out the most critical experiment yet.

Flashes of lightening were getting closer and a clap of thunder shook the ground as it began to rain. He shifted uneasily in his chair. He had good reason to be paranoid. Someone or something had been tracking and murdering anyone connected to Morrison. Some of his closest colleagues had been found dead, the cause always strangely suspicious. One scientist had been found electrocuted supposedly by his own experiment, which made absolutely no sense considering his expertise when it came to electricity. Another was found dead of poisoning, ironic when he'd just completed a successful experiment on a different psychic woman. Although she wasn't like the current female they had, the injections he'd given her increased some of her abilities. Even when she died, the autopsy of her brain was of incredible value.

The scientist flipped through his notes. He was determined to carry out his experiment with this latest female and he was going to take every precaution possible so he didn't end up like one of his colleagues. Now that they had the minerals, they could control the vampires. Right now, those evil creatures were only held by means of sunlight and pain. Years ago, there had been minerals used with another vampire they'd captured. But the workers in that lab had been careless and allowed him to not only escape, but destroy the only minerals they had. It had taken them years to track down more of this strange substance. And it was only through the assistance of a mysterious man, an albino, who provided them with the location where the minerals could be found.

The rain grew louder and another crash of thunder shook the cabin. He grimaced as he closed up his notebook. He was too tired to work and yet this storm was going to keep him awake. He got up from the desk and wandered over to the small living room where he kept a radio. Flipping it on, he tuned in to some quiet, classical music. He poured himself a glass of scotch and sat down in a recliner. Putting his feet up, he took a few drinks and then placed the glass on the table. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, hoping the liquor would help him doze off.

And then it became silent.

The man opened his eyes. Suddenly there was no thunder, no rain…no music. What the hell?

Sitting up, he gripped the arms of the chair as the silence was downright eerie. The candle began to flicker even more and then a gust of wind blew it out all together. The man bolted up, moving quickly over to his bag where he grabbed his flashlight. But the damn thing wasn't turning on.

The dark clouds parted and the light from the moon brightly cascaded in through the window. And then a strange mist streamed from underneath the front door. The room dropped in temperature and the man saw his own breath from the coldness. He backed away as the mist swirled and transcended into a dark male figure. The scientist swallowed hard as he looked up at what had to be a vampire. The thing was over six feet tall and dressed completely in black.

The dark figure of a man tilted his head down at the scientist. "I believe you have something which belongs to me."

"If you are talking about the female, she's not here."

His eyes seemed to blaze. "A female…"

Damn. Maybe this vampire hadn't even known? But that's what the others wanted. She wasn't here, but he figured the damn creature had sensed her blood in the test tube he'd been carrying with him.

"What do you want? Look, don't hurt me…"

The vampire laughed softly. "Give me what I want and you will have a painless death. Play with me, and you will discover the true meaning of the word pain."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The evil thing shook its head in disappointment. "Then let the play time begin."

The scientist gasped as the vampire grabbed his neck and lifted him off his feet. Struggling to breathe, he desperately tried to loosen its grip, but nothing worked. He was losing air, unable to breathe. Then he was abruptly dropped to the floor, landing painfully on his back. The vampire reached for him again, and then the scientist was thrown right through the cabin wall. The man screamed as pain shot through his head and spine.

Two glowing, red eyes were looking down at him. The damn creature's fangs elongated, and the scientist was once more being lifted, this time by his shirt so he was forced to meet those demonic eyes. "The minerals. Where are they?" the creature asked in a low growl.

"The…minerals? But why? Do you mean to control other vampires to do your bidding?"

"I will _not _ask you again."

"No…you're too late," gasped the man.

The vampire bared his fangs in response. "Tell me!"

"You'll never find them." Those red eyes felt like they were burning right into his mind. The scientist prayed the barrier Morrison gave him would work. And when the vampire hissed, he actually smiled. "What's wrong? No power to read my mind?"

The evil creature smiled right back at him. "Then its time for me to feed."

"No!" the man screamed. But it was too late. The vampire struck his neck hard, and then he felt the blood being drained from his body. His legs dangling in the air, the scientist struggled, but he was completely helpless and began to lose consciousness.

* * *

Tyrell Pankov felt his darkness rising, the demon within him savoring the taste of blood from the scientist as it poured into him.

_Drain him dry, _a dark voice said.

Tyrell closed his eyes. Why shouldn't he? Why did it matter if he killed while feeding? This pathetic human was only a meal and nothing more. Who cared if he died? For some reason, he was supposed to try and keep the man alive.

But he couldn't remember why.

The man's heart was slowing, his body going limp. Tyrell adjusted his grip on his prey, continuing to feed with every intention of taking the man's last drop of blood.

A female's voice entered his mind. _Tyrell!_

He jerked at the sound of Carissa's voice. He realized what he was doing and dropped the human. The man fell to the floor, barely alive. Cursing, Tyrell kneeled down and spoke in a soft voice. "It is my right to serve you justice for the crimes you committed for Morrison." In one swift movement, he broke the man's neck.

Rising, he glided back inside the cabin, his eyes searching for any sign of the minerals. He was disgusted at himself for taking the human's life so quickly when he could have tried to get more information. Like others he'd found, something was blocking their thoughts. Somehow, they'd found a way to block out anyone trying to read their mind. The man had mentioned a female, thinking he was searching for her. But the chances of Tyrell finding any human female alive in any of their labs was not likely. He'd found countless labs over the years and destroyed them. But rarely did he find any of their victims alive.

He slowly bent down to examine the man's bag. He was running out of time. It had been almost five years since he swore a vow to hunt down only humans guilty of crimes and never to harm the innocent. Tyrell almost laughed at this thought, as he still didn't exactly protect the innocent. As long as they didn't get in his way. He still didn't care for humans, no matter how innocent they were. Why did he even bother to keep any of them alive?

_Tyrell._

He closed his eyes for a moment. Carissa was so far away, but could always tell when he was on the brink of losing himself to the darkness. She was his only anchor to sanity at this point. Over the years, he still visited her on a rare occasion as she gave him a sense of purpose. But his time had now come. Nothing could change what was now happening to him.

His emotions, caused by those strange minerals, were now in chaos. Tyrell found at times he could barely feel anything. While at other times, such as killing this scientist, he felt exhilarated…

And lost.

Who was he? What was he?

There had been no doubt as an ancient, he betrayed his people and turned vampire. The crimes he committed made him finally feel something, even if it wasn't real. It was like an addiction. All he could think about was finding a way to find that powerful emotion which came from the darkness within him.

Then everything changed.

He had become so arrogant, like most master vampires, Tyrell could not even comprehend how weak mortals could have captured him. But those minerals, whatever they were, crushed any free will he had. So powerful were the emotions they'd force upon him, he found himself desperate to do anything they wanted.

When Carissa had been shackled in his cell, Tyrell found himself beguiled by her. She wasn't his lifemate. But something about her brought forth a feeling deep from within that was not forced. It was a flicker of his own soul.

For whatever reason, he broke free of the darkness because of her. And when he rescued her from the hands of those evil mortals, she saved him in return by destroying the minerals. Despite the release of those fake emotions, something continued to linger within him. He felt extremely protective of Carissa, even finally accepting her two male lifemates, the Falkland twins. Tyrell had no loyalty to anyone else, not even the Prince of Carpathians. His sole purpose was to take revenge on Morrison for what they did to him and her.

But now, it was nearly over. The Dark One, Gregori, had given him five years. Soon that time would be up, and Tyrell knew it was time to return to the Carpathian Mountains. He didn't understand why. Tyrell's powers were extremely strong and he was confident he could evade the Dark One's justice for at least several years. Most likely his arrogance once again would be his downfall. Even Tyrell had to admit Gregori would still eventually hunt him down. But for whatever reason, he did not have the urge to run. No, the only comfort he could think of was…rest.

It was his time to seek another life.

Tyrell would complete this last trail. For so long, he had followed and tracked Morrison. While there was still a great deal of work to be done, he was successful in destroying as many of their scientists as he could find. And now he had picked up rumors once more of these minerals. Concerned they would once again use these against Carpathians or vampires, Tyrell tirelessly tracked every lead until it led him to this man.

But the minerals were no where to be found.

A scent of blood caught his attention and Tyrell refocused on the inside of the man's bag. Hidden in a deep pocket, he removed a small test tube of blood. Tyrell's hunger increased at the site of it. This was the blood of the female the man had revealed. As with others he'd found murdered, this one was special, and he was extremely tempted to taste such rich blood.

But fearing he would once again be tempted beyond his control, Tyrell refrained. He knew without a doubt that he'd still find the lab. Whether she was alive or not did not matter. The main purpose was to do one final search for the minerals before murdering any remaining scientists. Then he would visit Carissa one last time, before facing the Dark One.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carissa found herself sitting on one of the steps she was walking down just moments ago. She was edgy and distracted, strangely sensing something awful was going to happen. And she knew it was Tyrell. She glanced down at the palm of her hand where he'd left a mark almost five years ago. He swore with his blood that he would not harm the innocent. Yet Carissa couldn't shake the notion of Tyrell headed toward a dark path. When he was far away, it was hard to connect to him, and she prayed he heard her voice each time she sensed him teetering on the edge of losing his control.

"There you are," said Samuel.

She looked up to see one of her lifemates looking at her with concern. As always, Samuel was breathtaking to look at and she often wondered if she'd ever get over feeling jealous when he even glanced at another woman. Today he was dressed in tight jeans and a loose button down silk shirt. The collar was open and she could see the heavy muscles of his chest. Any woman would kill to have him. Most likely, he had more than his share of them in his past.

Samuel leaned against the rail of the staircase, giving her a little shake of his head when he could tell what she'd been thinking. "You are the only one for me."

"And me," added Pierce as he strode into the hall. "Exactly why are we gathered here at the bottom of the stairs?"

"She appears stuck." Samuel's eyes gleamed. "The steps do lead up, you know…to the bedroom."

Carissa gave way to a smile. "Actually, I was coming down the steps."

"Pity. If it's too much work to go back up them, I could carry you."

"Samuel," said Pierce with an annoyed tone, "you're not helping."

"Lovemaking is always a way to get her mind off things."

"But only for a short time."

"Speak for yourself. I could pleasure her for a _very _long time."

Carissa gave a loud sigh. "Really? You both have to argue about that?"

Samuel let out a short laugh. "I wasn't arguing, just stating a fact."

His twin frowned at her. "We are worried about you. Tell us what is going on."

"Nothing," she said, standing. "I really need to get moving. I have a phone interview with a candidate for the VP position of TravelGlobe."

"Who would ever think our lifemate would grow such a small travel agency into a Fortune 500 company that needs a VP?" asked Samuel with a smile.

She headed down the remaining steps but Pierce caught her arm. "We're not finished talking about this. We can feel your sadness, Carissa."

"We'll talk about it later, please? Now that I look at the time, I'm really late."

He reluctantly let go of her as she hurried down the hallway to the office area they had designed within their home. They built this home especially for her, high in the hills, but overlooking the city. It was the perfect location for their new life, allowing her to have a real home while also being an entrepreneur. They found she had a great number of skills in helping them with watching and growing so many of their businesses which provided wealth for their people. She had been so happy and fulfilled.

But something had changed.

_It has to be him._

Samuel scowled. _We are all she needs._

_Of course we are. But have you forgotten? It's been nearly five years. His time is at an end._

_She never knew we gave him a time period. _

Pierce placed a hand on his twin's shoulder. "We have to tell her," he said softly. "You know she feels through his connection that he is beginning to lose his battle with the darkness. The last time Tyrell visited, there was almost no hint of emotion."

"And that was some time ago," agreed Samuel. "What do you propose we do? Reveal he was given a time period of five years and now it's time for the Dark One to hunt him down?"

"I prefer a softer approach," he replied dryly.

"She's too attached to him anyway," muttered Samuel.

Pierce arched an eyebrow at his brother. "So despite the fact he saved us, Carissa, and our Prince, you have no care at all that he dies?"

Samuel pulled away, walking in the opposite direction toward their large living room. Reaching the window, he looked out into the night. "He was a vampire; a traitor. His crimes cannot be forgiven. It is…better this way."

Pierce came up behind him. "It sounds almost like you need to convince yourself." When Samuel turned to look at him, Pierce nodded. "Fine, _I_ have to convince myself. How many labs has he found and destroyed? He has gotten further than any other Carpathian with trailing Morrison, himself. Think what he could do if he lasted a while longer."

"And then what? He regains his honor?" asked Samuel. "You heard what Mikhail said those years ago. He is in constant conflict with himself. Carissa brought something out in his soul, but it will never be enough."

"What if one of the children is his lifemate?"

"No, I can't believe the SongMaker would not have said something by now."

Pierce slowly smiled. "Armando has been rather busy, you know. Between teaching the children, becoming a father, and conducting experiments on his blood with Shea, I'm not sure if he's had even a moment to think about the situation."

"I guess that's true," conceded Samuel. "Not to mention I heard he has his hands full with Viktor."

"Has he still not told him that Anya is his lifemate?"

"No," replied Samuel with a sigh. "Something about ensuring that she is truly ready. Maybe we should reach out to Mikhail and inform him of how this is impacting Carissa."

"Agreed. In fact, maybe it's time to return for a visit to our homeland." Pierce looked out into the night. "She may end up needing more than just us to comfort her if Tyrell is at the end of his time."

* * *

He was hungry.

Again.

As night descended and Tyrell broke through the ground, he transformed into a black hawk. Flying through the cold wind, he finally sighted a small town. Two women were leaving a local bar, and as he flew over them, the sound of their laughter reached his ears. He circled, then landed on one of the rooftops.

One was brunette, the other blonde. Something stirred within him. Was it hunger for their blood? Or something else?

He transformed into mist and as they turned down another street with no one around, he swirled around them. The women stopped, unsure of what was happening, but still laughing with a drunken gait as they practically tripped over each other. He took human form a few feet away from them.

The women stopped and were obviously surprised to see him. "Did he just appear?"

"Wow, I had even more than I thought," said the brunette.

"Yeah, but we both saw him appear."

"Then we both had too much."

The blonde approached first. "I have to say, you are very attractive. I don't normally go for guys dressed all in black, but God, that long hair…"

"Yeah, I wish I could get mine to look like that," added the brunette.

The chatter annoyed him, and before he could think about what he was doing, he grabbed the blonde's throat. She choked, but he held her easily. And before the brunette could scream, he captured her mind and forced her to walk closer.

As Tyrell dipped his head to the blonde's neck, he could feel her pulse racing. The fear she felt was an addictive feeling. He was so powerful. He could simply have any female he wanted.

_Even Carissa._

The dark voice in his head made him pause. He would not listen to it. Carissa belonged with the twins. She was not his lifemate.

_The Prince has always lied about the females. He chooses who is allowed to have a mate._

Once more he was having doubts about what he was doing. He wanted to take down Morrison, but he also hated the fact that he was destined to be killed for his past crimes. He scoffed at the thought.

_Crimes that were committed because the Prince gave you no female. _

Untrue. A real lifemate is controlled by something deeper, he argued with himself. He was not physically attracted to Carissa. There was a difference.

_Do you honestly think the SongMaker, the oldest living Carpathian, would not share how to manipulate such chemistry? What of Mikhail's favorite, the Dark One, mating with his daughter? It is the Prince. You are a fool to think otherwise._

Tyrell closed his eyes, fighting the darkness, but weakening.

_You could take Carissa with you to the Carpathian Mountains. Pretend you are facing an honorable death. Then force the SongMaker to reveal what can manipulate her chemistry to match your own. _

The female he was holding made a garbled sound. Tyrell slowly opened his eyes and looked down. She was suffocating from his grip on her neck. He'd been squeezing it so hard, it was a miracle he hadn't broken it.

He forced himself to let go.

The woman fell to the ground, gasping for air. The brunette just stood there, completely captured by his mind. Tyrell waved a hand and both of them forgot everything. His feet were like lead as he pulled himself away from them. He was weak and needed blood. But he was beginning to realize just how much the darkness was overtaking him.

Would he even realize the moment he lost control? He did not recall much of anything of the exact moment when he turned vampire so many years ago. He had no recognition of the very fact he turned.

Perhaps he needed to make the journey to find the Dark One now, before it was too late.

Then suddenly there was a soft whisper in his mind. "Please," was all he heard from a female's voice he did not know. At that exact moment, a sharp pain struck inside his head. It was so intense, it nearly brought him to his knees. Breathing heavily, he leaned against the outside of a brick building, hoping his head would stop hurting.

In the distance, he heard a scream. He recognized it was one of the females he'd just left and tried to return to them. But the pain was slicing through his head, making it difficult to concentrate. Another scream made him drag himself along the wall and he finally managed to look around the corner.

A vampire was sinking his fangs into the blonde's neck. The brunette was at his feet, her neck obviously broken. Before he could think if it was darkness or honor, Tyrell broke through his pain and attacked the vampire. The vampire's eyes widened in surprise as Tyrell struck its face and it dropped the female. She tumbled to the ground and Tyrell could sense it was already too late for her. Her neck was completely sliced open and her eyes turned lifeless.

The vampire let out a low hiss and slowly straightened as blood poured from a wound to his cheek. He was by far shorter than Tyrell and had jet black hair. With dark eyes, he had yellow teeth with blood still on his lips from the dead woman. His voice was rough and grating. "This is _my_ domain now."

The pain had finally eased from his head and Tyrell frowned at the vampires words. "Now? Are you saying you just now claimed this domain?" The vampire was circling to the right, and Tyrell warily watched him.

"Why do you care?" he sneered.

It was then Tyrell noticed the scent of blood, but not from the dead mortals or the vampire's wound. "Where else have you been?" asked Tyrell in a low voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about. If you want this city, come and try to take it from me."

"Another time, perhaps."

"Of course, since you are obviously too weak to defeat me."

The darkness in Tyrell surfaced and he knew his eyes grew heated. "Do not test me, boy. I am far older than you. It would take nothing for me to strike you down."

The young vampire wisely backed away, as if sensing Tyrell was not an enemy he should provoke. "Then what do you want?"

Tyrell sighed with impatience. He'd forgotten how young vampires were so easily distracted. And annoying. He withdrew the test tube of blood taken from the scientist.

The young vampire let out a low hiss. _"Where is she?"_

Tyrell narrowed his eyes. "This blood, it belongs to a female you know?"

"She's mine!"

The vampire had just confirmed this particular blood was special, most likely a psychic. "Answer me. When did you last feed? Where was she last?" When he didn't answer, Tyrell tilted his head. "I am tracking down Morrison. Surely you have heard they are taking our females for experiments. I found this blood with one of their scientists."

He finally answered in a dark voice. "She was by the large river, not far from here. I sensed her one night and found she was completely alone. But when I approached, I knew I was being watched."

Tyrell raised an eyebrow. "She was baiting you?"

"There are rumors that it is not only females being captured by these scientists, but us as well."

That was certainly no rumor as Tyrell knew that information first hand after being captured himself. "You are saying, they are using her to find us?"

"It would be the only way to lure us, would it not?"

Tyrell frowned. He was baited by the strange minerals, not any special female. But perhaps this meant Morrison still did not have that substance. "And you escaped from their trap."

The vampire scoffed. "Easily."

He found this very hard to believe, but decided to humor him. "I see. And where was it they were going to take you? Did you see into any of their minds?"

"You just want her for yourself."

Tyrell crossed his arms over his chest, his long black trench coat blowing with the wind. "If you want her, why do you not go and find her?"

The vampire laughed. "If you want to try and find her, be my guest. Even as an ancient, I highly doubt even you could take her."

"I could care less about the female," he replied in a smooth voice, "I only seek revenge and want to destroy the lab."

"South from here, there are large hills, hidden within a forest. The lab is there."

"In the middle of a forest," he repeated with heavy sarcasm.

The young vampire smirked. "As an ancient, surely you can figure it out. I leave you to your revenge, old one." He turned to mist, streaming into the sky, and leaving Tyrell to deal with the dead bodies.

Tired and still hungry, Tyrell slowly opened the earth to bury the women. When he looked at their faces, he knew he should have felt…something. Remorse? Sadness? But there was nothing. As he lowered them into the ground to be hidden for all time, Tyrell absently rubbed his forehead. The pain he felt was like nothing he experienced before. And the female's voice he heard, it was not Carissa.

He looked at the test tube of blood. Was this a new trap? Was this how they trapped his kind with a female that managed to penetrate their minds from a lab hidden somewhere?

Tyrell closed the earth, once again feeling nothing. The darkness was so close to consuming him. If he kept going, would he be able to hold out, or would destroying one more lab place him over the edge? He was lost and unable to think straight. Desperately, he closed his eyes, and pictured Carissa…

_Tyrell._

He straightened as she whispered his name. He reached out to her. _I need you. Feel me…_

_I am with you._

Tyrell opened his eyes. She was so far away and so faint, but her voice still helped clear his mind. Gathering the last of his determination, he transformed into the hawk once more, and flew out into the night sky.

A_uthor's note: Thanks for the reviews; I will try to write when I can - hopefully will post a new chapter every few days. Any of your thoughts will help me write faster! -Anne_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Please," was the only word the young woman was able to speak. It was a plea for the man towering over her to have some compassion and leave her alone. Too late, the needle was plunged into her arm. She cried out in pain as the scientists easily held her down while once again, they injected her with a formula she dreaded. It was supposed to enhance her psychic abilities, yet it also made her deathly ill. She wasn't sure how much longer she could survive.

Her name was Arianna Castillo, and how she came to this place so long ago was still unbelievable to her. She had grown up here, in a hidden lab, where she was completely robbed of any normal childhood. She did have a family with parents and a real home at one time. As a child around the age of eight, she could remember when her loving parents took her to a magic show. She had been so amazed when she saw the magician move objects and could guess people's thoughts.

"How does he do that?" she asked her father with wide eyes. She remembered the twinkle in his eye and how he laughed.

"It's magic. No one knows. Some people just have a gift."

"Could I do that?"

"I'm sure if you put your mind to it, anything is possible."

Arianna remembered how hard she began to try making small objects move. For days, she secretly tried in her room, hoping she could proudly show her father what she accomplished. But time and time again, no matter what she did, she failed. One day, she'd gotten angry and frustrated after trying so hard to make a small rock move, that she pounded her fist on the nearby wall. To her astonishment, the rock lifted up in the air and flew across the room, breaking her mirror.

She tearfully try to explain what happened to her parents, but they hadn't believed her. Yet other than helping clean up the mess, she hadn't received any punishment. They seemed to be more worried that something else could be wrong.

For a while, she was scared to even try and move an object again. When she finally did try, Arianna had placed pillows and blankets over anything that was breakable. Once again, she found it frustrating that nothing was working until she got angry. She soon discovered it was her emotion that made it work. When she learned to control it, Arianna began to move even larger objects.

She had been waiting for the right moment to surprise her parents. She wasn't sure how they'd react, but knew finally they would believe her. What she didn't expect was using her power unexpectedly in front of everyone. They'd been eating out one evening in a family pub restaurant. Arianna remembered her father promising her that they'd play darts as soon as two boys were finished. The boys, maybe twelve or thirteen years of age, began to loudly challenge each other. They dared for each to quickly remove their own darts while the other ran to a certain distance and would immediately turn around to throw what they had. It was dangerous, as each boy barely had any time to move before the next dart came flying at the board.

Once the manager caught on to what they were doing, he walked over to get them to stop, but not before the one boy who had been hastily removing his darts, slipped and braced himself against the dart board. The other boy thought his friend was moving away and threw the dart right at his head. There was a shout of alarm from those who had been watching, followed by a gasp.

The dart had stopped mid-air, right in front of the boy's eye.

To stop the dart, Arianna had risen out of her chair, focusing hard on it. And now every head turned to look at her. The dart fell to the ground and she quickly sat down as her parents stared at her with wide eyes. At first, she thought they might be upset, as they didn't want anyone else to know she stopped the dart. They instead turned the attention on the boy, asking how he was the one to stop it. Most of those in the restaurant began to think it had something to do with him, instead of Arianna. She felt angry at this, because she wanted her parents to know it was her, but something inside told her they already knew.

But her father gave her another chance, quietly, once the commotion had died down. He asked if she could move other objects on the table. As soon as she moved her spoon, her father smacked his hand down on it. But he broke into a smile and told her how amazed he'd been. She wanted to show him more, but he told her it was a rare gift, something people would not understand. Then Arianna noticed he sharply looked up and she saw a man at a nearby table staring at them. Her father then gave a rather fake laugh, and ruffled her hair, saying how impressed he'd been with her 'magic trick.'

Arianna had excused herself to use the restroom and when she returned, she was surprised to see her father angry at the same man who was trying to give him what looked like a business card. When she got closer, her father quickly reached for her and they left the restaurant before she got to play the dart game. That night, the phone rang a few times, and her father had slammed down the phone after answering it each time. Arianna's mother assured her that everything was fine, just some sales people who had been calling their house.

Later at night while upstairs in her bedroom, Arianna heard her parents arguing about something. She tried to make out what they were saying, and she thought it was something about leaving to go somewhere. Her father seemed extremely concerned…something about 'those people' who wanted something and how they had to stay safe, even if that meant leaving for a while.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she remembered was opening her eyes when she heard her mother scream. She bolted out of bed, running to her bedroom door. But a large man filled the doorway and she backed away from him.

"Now, now," he said in a firm voice, "don't fight us and then we won't hurt you."

"Where are my parents?" Arianna had cried.

The man shook his head. "They can't take care of you anymore. But don't worry, we have a new home for you."

Even then, her power had been strong. She concentrated on everything and anything in her room, and the man cursed as a brush went flying through the air and hit his head. This was followed by her small jewelry box and books. As the man yelled in pain, Arianna tried to get away through her window. There was a large tree right outside and she climbed into it. There were voices below and she looked down to see several men looking up at her.

And then she smelled smoke.

Her house…it was on fire. She screamed for her parents, but they didn't answer. And when she heard sirens, Arianna looked down to see one of the men climbing up to get her. She angrily kicked at him but it was too late. The man shot her with some type of dart gun and she fell unconscious.

When she woke, Arianna quickly learned the only way to survive was to do what these strange men wanted. They wore lab coats and asked her to move objects. At first she refused, then relented when they began to inflict pain on her. For every experiment she did, Arianna was rewarded with food or a toy. When she refused, the punishment was usually a beating.

Coming back to the reality of present day, she blinked at the scientist named Derrick who now stood over her. He gave her a warm smile. "You know, if you wouldn't fight so much, it wouldn't nearly be as bad."

As she was released from the table she'd been on, Arianna rubbed her arm where the needle had stabbed her. "Well, it hurts. And you know I get sick from that stuff."

"I'm sorry, but that 'stuff', as you call it, enhances your psychic ability, giving you ten times the special power you have."

"If that were the case, I could move enormous objects and get free," she muttered.

"Arianna," he said firmly, "I have known you since you were a child. This new formula is working to do something never achieved before! Your psychic power is calling out to these evil creatures. The ones we've captured as a result have been so valuable in our research. Even you have to admit this is helping us to understand this strange species. We may be even able to find a way to get rid of them forever."

"I thought you wanted to just tell the world about your discovery. Become famous."

"Oh, I'll be famous," replied Derrick with a cocky grin. "But I'm not going to provide proof of vampires until we have a way to destroy them all. After all, we scientist should be hailed as great thinkers when shortly after we show them vampires, we suddenly find a way to protect all humans."

Arianna could start to feel the strange drug taking effect. Her body became sluggish, while her mind became more aware of everything around her and beyond the lab. She heard a loud hiss and then a bang on a nearby wall.

It was the remaining vampire they'd captured. He could sense her even more now, and he was trying to get free. Arianna swallowed hard, as she grew fearful. The scientists barely kept this one under control. She hoped like hell they'd make another fatal mistake like they had done with the other one they used to have. That vampire had almost gotten free and they attacked him with sunlight. They thought it would only weaken it, withdrawing the light as soon as they saw him begin to burn. But they were astonished at how quickly he turned to ash.

They had attempted to capture another vampire not long ago, convincing Arianna to wait by the river after they'd given her the formula. She was eager to get outside, and as she hated vampires, she obliged. But when nothing happened, Derrick had forcefully slit her arm with a knife. The pain and her blood seemed to strengthen whatever it was they sensed. Sure enough, a vampire had approached, but it was a younger one. He foolishly came right at her and hungrily fed on the blood from her arm. She screamed and tried to pull away as his teeth snagged her skin. The gash sprayed her blood all over him and she panicked.

But to her astonishment, the young vampire slowly licked the wound and it healed shut. When she looked into his face, there was a hunger which frightened her. The scientists had quickly closed in and shot him with a dart which contained a syrum to immobilize him. He stumbled and fell at her feet. But when the scientists made a move to grab him, the wind picked up and Arianna shivered.

Another vampire had emerged and swooped down, biting into one of necks of the scientists. Once he'd drained his victim dry, the vampire looked at her with glowing, red eyes. Then he saw the unconscious vampire at her feet and hissed. He bent down and picked up the young vampire, throwing him several feet away into the river where he floated downstream.

Arianna sensed the young vampire was still alive, but the scientists had little hope of recovering him. And they now had a new problem with an older, deadlier vampire who was obviously interested in her. She backed away, his glowing red eyes watching her closely.

"You are mine," he'd said in a ragged voice. "You are meant for me."

She felt cold. "If you stay, they will capture you."

He laughed. "Not likely."

Arianna lifted her chin. "Then see into my mind."

The vampire was surprised she'd given him an open window to her head. And what he saw, made him growl. She wasn't sure if she felt relief or even more frightened when he suddenly transformed into an owl and flew off into the night. He'd seen the scientists and what they could do. Despite his older age and skilled experience, he wasn't willing to risk sticking around to take her from them.

And if a vampire like that wouldn't 'save' her, then who could?

Derrick had been furios with her. After that incident, he'd began to regularly administer a 'mind blocker' formula they'd use on their scientists. This way, no vampire could see into her mind.

And now they wanted to try again to capture another one.

When she grew rigid, Derrick laughed softly. "Another one nearby? And so soon?"

Arianna felt her chest grow tight. This one she sensed…he was…different.

Derrick grabbed her arm. "Is he close?"

Her heart was suddenly beating wildly. For some reason, she didn't want the scientist to find this one. She had no idea why. Vampires _were _in fact evil. As much as she hated the scientists, the more she'd thought about it, the more she realized she could at least aid humans in some way to kill off these evil creatures.

But not this one.

"Well?" demanded Derrick.

"He's turning away," she lied. Actually, he was in great pain. It was as if sensing her was hurting him. Which didn't make any sense.

Derrick roughly grabbed her arm. "Tell me his location. Now!"

A shout interrupted them as a lab assistant came running into the room. "It's Mark. They found him. He's-"

"Dead," finished Derrick flatly. "And did he deliver his package to our source?"

"Yes, but our carrier has chosen to remain hidden."

"With what he has, there is no reason to worry!" snapped Derrick.

"Then you need to call him. He refuses to leave his secret location. He says its not safe."

Cursing, Derrick looked at the others in her room. "Put her back in her cell." He glared at Arianna. "I will deal with you later. What a damn waste of formula!"

As she watched him stalk away, the lab assistant looked at her. "Come on, you're going to need your rest before the next experiement. I'm sure you're worried, but we'll do everything we can to control him."

"What?" she asked confused. No one had told her of any other experiment. Wasn't this one enough for now? She was already feeling sick, her stomach rolling in great waves.

"Derrick needs to see the interaction between you and the vampire."

She froze. "No! He'll kill me!"

As she was too weak to walk, the lab assistant simply picked her up like a mere child and carried her back to her cell. "We don't think he's going to kill you. There's something very special they appear to see in you. We want to see what happens. Damn shame though about Mark. He was supposed to be the leading expert on how to use something new we'd found. But at least he was smart enough to use someone else to guard it."

Her head was feeling dizzy. The formula usually wore off in about an hour and maybe she'd get her wits back. She tried to focus on what the assistant was saying to her. "I don't understand. What does that have to do with seeing how the vampire will interact with me?"

The man entered her cell and gently set her down on the bed. "Well, we think they want more than just your blood…"

Arianna trembled. He was right. When she'd seen the one vampire look at her with hunger, it was more than just feeding from her. "Are you saying…you would let him…?"

"The minerals would have helped us control the thing better, but we don't want to wait."

"Minerals?"

"Oh, damn. I shouldn't have said that. Whatever. You don't know what I'm talking about anyway. Look, it's obvious they want to mate with you so we want to see what happens."

Arianna grabbed his arm before he could pull away. "You're going to let him _rape me?"_

He looked down coldly at her. "It's not like it would be your first time."

Tears stung her eyes. He'd was right about that. After she'd turned eighteen, Arianna was shocked when a few of the scientists began to use her for their own pleasure. They knew every inch of her body already from so many experiments, and it was a formula for disaster as none of them ever left the lab due to the high secrecy of their work. The first time it happened, she could remember the lab had been so quiet, as everyone was asleep. The scientist who entered her cell had a look on his face she'd never seen. When he raped her, she thought he was killing her. But unfortunately, she lived, and other scientists soon began abusing her as well. Derrick was the only one who never came to her. Given the beatings she'd received from him, Arianna was grateful she didn't get to experience what sex might have been like with him.

She let go of the assistant's arm as he smirked at her. "How can you be…so cruel?"

"You know what? I don't see it that way. We're trying to save humankind. We spend day and night working on finding a solution to prevent these vampires from taking over. We deserve a few perks with the job we do."

"Get out!" she hissed.

"Oh, you're just upset we're going to let the vampire have you. Look, you know if we have to, we'll let the sunlight in should he try to actually kill you. Although, that would be a shame. What if you get pregnant by him?" His eyes looked excited. "Can you imagine what research we'd achieve if that happened?"

"I said get out!" she cried. The man rolled his eyes and then left, locking her in the cell she'd come to know so well. Pulling her knees up, Arianna tightly hugged herself. Maybe the vampire would succeed in killing her.

Maybe then she could finally be at peace.

_Author's note: Keep the reviews coming so I stay inspired to keep writing! Thanks. -anne_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pain.

Tyrell had never felt such agonizing pain. He had just landed in the forest near the small town where he'd encountered the young vampire. Skeptical of what the vampire revealed, Tyrell didn't think he would find anything.

What he found was the same pain he'd experienced just a short time ago. Holding his head, Tyrell reasoned he could endure it, especially as he'd just fed from a human male he found on the outskirts of town. Unable to shift into any other form due to his lack of concentration, he slowly walked to the edge of the forest. But he found distance from the center of the woods was not helping.

He finally dropped to his knees. What was this? Had Morrison found a new way to paralyze any vampire or Carpathian that came near this place? Perhaps it was a way to divert attention from the hidden lab. He wasn't sure how long he remained motionless, as he was too weak to go any further. But some time later, the pain finally lessened. He could still feel a light throbbing in his head as he struggled to his feet. Searching the area, Tyrell grew frustrated when he was unable to find any sign of a hidden door or something which may be out of place to signal any type of secret lab.

And then he was shocked as he felt a bolt of terror pass through him. His heart was racing, and Tyrell had the sudden urge to desperately find wherever this lab was hidden. There was something very wrong and he had no explanation for this strange emotion. As he continued to search, Tyrell reasoned the feeling could be something strange which just lingered from the minerals he'd been exposed to so long ago. Yet for the past several months, he'd never experienced any emotion so strong as this.

A faint cry from a female voice had Tyrell turning his head. He swiftly moved toward where the sound came from, and at he found what appeared to be rotting logs, covered in moss. They were too neatly organized, as if appearing to have fallen there years ago. Tyrell walked around them, noting a pattern of branches sticking out from the logs. Two appeared as if levers, to open something…

* * *

Arianna had been thrown in the cell with the vampire the scientists had been holding captive. His arms and legs were shackled to the wall. As those glowing red eyes watched her struggle to her feet, she had no doubt if the vampire hadn't been drugged, those bonds would never hold him. She backed away, until she hit the cell door. With dread, she heard Derrick talking with the other scientists in the next room as a camera monitored her every move.

"Female subject X now present in Vampire subject B's cell. Hold now for observation."

The vampire narrowed his eyes at the camera, then looked back at Arianna. _Come. Free my bonds and I will take you from here._

Arianna shook her head. _Your only intent is to keep me as your prisoner._

"Female subject X now appears to be communicating with Vampire subject B. Signs of non-verbals being shared."

The vampire gave a low laugh. _Prisoner to me or prisoner to them. They will eventually kill you where as I will take you far from here._

_You cannot break free of them. _

"No further progress being made with female subject X. Now freeing vampire B's bonds."

Before Arianna could register what Derrick just said, the vampire's shackles came loose. He stepped forward, but did not attack her. Instead, his eyes roamed the cell, as if calculating a way to escape.

"Vampire B appears to be analyzing his cell."

He hissed at the camera. "I can hear every word you say. Test me further and I will kill you all."

"Vampire B is now making verbal threats. Holding to see what action he takes."

The vampire roared and in one quick swipe, brought down the camera. He then charged at Arianna who screamed, and darted away. But instead of coming after her, he slammed into the cell door. He attempted to break through, but the door only showed a few minor dents from the attack. Frustrated, the vampire tried to focus, working on transforming to mist. His body began to shake as he found his mind unable to use his normal powers.

"Second camera activated in hidden area. Vampire B has now attempted physical force to break free and failed. It appears he is attempting to transform, but the serum appears to be holding."

"_Shut_ _up!_" the vampire screamed. His anger spilled out into an all out physical attack on every wall of the cell, hoping to find some type of weakness. When he'd exhausted all efforts, he screamed again in frustration, the sound so horrible it made Arianna cover her ears.

Breathing heavily, the vampire finally looked at her. She knew exactly what he was thinking. If he took her blood, he may regain enough strength to escape. Even though she knew he wouldn't listen, Arianna tried again. _It won't work. The serum is too powerful._

He bared his fangs and reached for her. Arianna scrambled away, running to the other side of the cell, but the vampire was too fast. Catching her arm, he yanked her to him. His grip was like iron, and Arianna cried out as he wrapped both arms around her. Lowering his head, he viciously bit her neck. She struggled, finding her efforts completely useless. The vampire was drinking deep and she began to feel lightheaded.

"As expected, Vampire subject B now feeding from female subject X. Hold for further observation."

Hold? Arianna released a strangled cry as she knew the vampire was taking too much of her blood. Then again, this might be finally it. Maybe she could finally have death and be at peace.

Then she shuddered as the vampire released his fangs and licked the wound shut. Weak, she fell to the floor once his arms loosened. He stepped over her and once again, began to physically attack the cell walls again. When nothing worked, including more attempts to transform into mist, the vampire screamed with rage.

Arianna crawled to the corner, hoping she would die soon. However, the vampire had other ideas and grabbed her again. He easily pulled her toward him. "I see what they want from me now," the vampire hissed. "And why not indulge them? If I cannot escape, the least I can do is take some pleasure in making you mine."

She cried out as he ripped open her blouse and pinned her hips with his to the floor. His breath was foul and she could feel the hardness pressing against her between her legs. He reached down to wrench off her pants.

"Vampire subject B is attempting to mate. Hold for observation."

The vampire smiled at her, revealing yellow teeth. "I cannot disappoint them now. I think in fact it's time for you to feed from me. My blood in you will speed up the process."

Process? What did he mean? Here eyes widened in horror as he opened his shirt and extended one of his nails to point at the white, pasty skin on his chest. One quick slash and blood began to drip, one drop landing just below her throat. She cried out again as it burned her throat and he laughed.

"Wait until you feel like when its inside of you."

Arianna closed her eyes tightly. What would this do to her? Would she become like him? She wanted to cry, but she held back. She felt him bring his chest closer to her mouth and Arianna trembled with dread.

And then suddenly, his weight was gone.

Arianna opened her eyes in confusion and gasped. Another vampire, the tallest she'd seen yet, was holding her attacker by his throat. There were shouts coming from the scientists as this was obviously an intruder who broke into the lab. She yanked her blouse shut and sat up, scooting herself backwards against the wall.

The new vampire lifted the smaller one up off his feet. Choking, her attacker attempted to claw at the tall vampire's face, but his arm wasn't long enough to reach. In one swift movement, the new vampire hurled her attacker against the wall. Arianna thought for sure it was dead, but the new vampire wasn't finished yet. She froze in fear as he bent down and hit right through the other vampire's chest. Her attacker screamed horribly before the new vampire extracted its heart and threw it on the floor.

As the organ began to burn the floor, the remaining vampire stood and looked up at the lights which began to flicker. Sparks flew, and then electricity shot down, striking the heart. It was instantly incinerated. Then the same happened to its body.

Arianna cringed. Surely she would be next. His head turned and he looked down at her.

Then time felt like it completely stopped.

This was the vampire she'd sensed who was different. She didn't know why or how, but he wasn't the same as the others they'd encountered. In fact, most vampires were hideous, their faces yellow or white with hair that was coarse and disheveled.

He had beautiful skin, although she did note there was definitely something still dark in his facial expression. He had a cruel jaw, with handsome, yet rugged features. Long, smooth black hair was tied behind his neck. Dressed completely in black, he looked more dangerous than any of the other vampires she'd encountered. But as those dark eyes looked at her, it wasn't the thought of him coming after her which made her fearful. She had a strange, sudden urge to warn him, to make sure he escaped while there was still time.

His eyes seemed to widen with surprise at the sight of her. His mouth formed a deep frown and she saw his hands curl into fists. Arianna reached out with her psychic power. She desperately wanted to show him her mind, but knew it was useless with the injections she'd been receiving. _They are coming! You need to leave. Now!_

To her astonishment, his reaction was one of agonizing pain. He backed away from her while she felt waves from his throbbing head. She suddenly found herself reaching out to him, feeling like she'd do anything to try and stop his pain.

He shrank back and hissed loudly at her, baring his fangs. "Do _not _touch me!"

* * *

Tyrell could not believe what he was seeing in this cell. When he found the lab was actually underground, he immediately turned into mist and streamed downwards until he found cracks in concrete walls he was able to penetrate. Turning into human form, he heard another scream and immediately tracked the sound to what appeared to be a long hallway of prison cells. He'd see other labs have something similar to this, but this was the largest facility he'd ever seen. Tyrell dissolved once more into mist and streamed under the cell door he'd heard the female scream.

Once back into human form, Tyrell didn't waste any time reaching down to pick up the vampire who was holding down the female. For all he knew, she could be a scientist that the vampire was attacking. But he sensed only evil from the vampire, and had no reason to believe it had been exposed to the minerals. After extracting its heart and destroying the remains, Tyrell heard shouts from the distance and knew a number of scientists were probably on their way. He quickly turned his attention to the female, thinking he'd look into her mind…

He completely froze.

Two deep blue eyes were looking at him. Ever since Tyrell had been exposed to the minerals and experienced emotion, color had somewhat returned, but in dull shades. Her eyes were vibrant, especially as she had dark, long hair.

_They are coming! You need to leave. Now!_

The pain to his head was like a knife slicing it open. He stumbled back, unsure of what was happening. All he knew was the pain had to stop. When she tried to reach out to him, Tyrell let out a hiss and told her not to even think about touching him.

_Please! You have to leave right now!_

He was so distracted by the pain, Tyrell didn't sense the scientists who suddenly opened the door and shot him with some type of dart gun. When he turned around to look down at them, their expressions went from excitement to pure terror. Tyrell moved so quickly, the first scientist had no warning as his neck was quickly broken. The rest tried to run, but not before he managed to kill two more of them.

Then to his surprise, one scientist was walking calmly toward him. He was about to strike when the man smiled and spoke. "You are absolutely the most perfect specimen I have ever seen." Like the others, he wore a lab coat, but had an air of confidence.

Tyrell's head was still pounding, but he summoned all his strength and gave a low laugh. "I will be the last specimen you will ever see while you are alive."

The man raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well, that's too bad. But I think I can get a lifetime of research from you alone so it probably doesn't matter."

The room dimmed and Tyrell blinked. It was the serum from the dart. Impossible. No known formula had been able to hold one of them. He hadn't even been bothered thinking that it would be a risk. The minerals were his only concern, knowing that if the scientists figured out how to use them again, he risked being captured again. But this…

As he fell to the floor, he heard the female behind him cry out.

And then there was nothing but blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Carissa!"_

Pierce cursed as he felt her grow faint. With lightening speed, he raced to the office and barely caught her before she hit the floor.

_What's happened? _demanded Samuel. His twin was out feeding when he felt the same sensation.

_She fainted. Samuel, get back here._

But Carissa's eyes fluttered open. _It's okay. I'm…fine._

_You don't sound fine, _replied Samuel

Pierce didn't take any chances and lifted her into his arms. Carrying her down the hall and up the stairs, he headed for their bedroom. It was more like a suite, with a huge sitting area, complete with fireplace. He considered taking her into the bathroom so he could set her in the Jacuzzi, but he felt her fatigue.

And sadness.

He gently set her down on the enormous bed. After covering her with the blanket, he sat down next to her. Reaching out, he touched her face. "Talk to me."

_To us, _corrected Samuel.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Carissa began to cry. Pierce immediately gathered her in his arms and held her. He whispered words of comfort, hoping she would calm enough to tell them what was happening.

"It's Tyrell," she choked out in a sob.

Pierce ignored the jealous streak which ran through him. "What about Tyrell?"

"Something is wrong! I can't connect with him at all!"

_Good, _said Samuel to his twin.

_If you could see the state she is in, you'd think differently, _retorted Pierce.

_I already feel it. And I hate that he is doing this to her._

Ignoring his twin, Pierce tried to gently soothe her. "I'm sure he's fine."

"No. It's never been like this. I can at least always feel his presence, somehow. We are connected."

Pierce heard Samuel growl in his mind.

Carissa pulled away and lay back on the pillows. "He's turning…isn't he."

"I think you know the answer," he replied softly acknowledging she'd just made the statement herself.

Her eyes looked at him with sudden realization. "Gregori." When Pierce didn't respond, she swallowed hard. "He's going to hunt Tyrell. That's what he really meant those years ago. Gregori isn't going to just check on him. He's going to kill him. You can't deny it, can you?"

"Carissa…"

To his dismay, she turned her head away from him. "I want to be alone."

Pierce sighed and stroked her hair. "We love you. And, as much as I loathe to admit, I don't think Tyrell would want you to feel this way. He cared about you. Do you think he would really want you so unhappy because of him?"

She sniffed. "I know…but it still hurts. I wanted him to find his way back," she whispered.

"I don't know if that was ever possible. I know we've had discussions about why some males turn vampire. You wonder if some intentionally do so, while others believe they can hold out until it's too late for them to realize what is happening. Maybe that's true, I don't know. But what I do know is that no male who has committed such crimes could ever be redeemed. Honor is something imprinted upon us males at birth. While you brought forth a glimmer of his former soul, Tyrell would never be able to reconcile his vampire ways with his true Carpathian honor."

Carissa turned her head and looked at him. "Do you think that's why he isn't sure what he is? He always said he wasn't a vampire, but he wasn't Carpathian. After he'd been exposed to those minerals, it was like he was in between both."

"He was also exposed to your lightness," Pierce added.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "He still helped in the end. Look at all the labs he found and destroyed. I don't care what anyone else says. He was honorable to me in the end. Even if Gregori hunts him down, Tyrell deserves to be recognized somehow."

"Then we'll return to our homeland. When you know it's time, we will honor him there."

Despite her tears, Carissa's eyes looked slightly relieved. "You…you would do that?"

"Of course. Vampire or not, he saved you and our Prince. He found and destroyed so many of Morrison's labs these last five years. I'm sure we can do something. Maybe the SongMaker will help us have a ceremony to put him to rest."

Samuel's voice connected privately with him. _You know that will never be true, my brother. No vampire can reclaim his honor, even through any ceremony._

_I didn't say he would regain it. But is it not right for us to at least honor the acts he did for us? For our lifemate?_

"He isn't gone yet," she said softly.

"How do you know? I thought you said you couldn't feel him anymore."

"Something just tells me he's still alive." Her eyes welled up with tears again. "But not for long." She blinked rapidly. "Kiss me."

Pierce obliged, bending down and kissing her lips. But what he thought would be a soothing gesture, turned into something else as Carissa licked his lips. Desire shot through him, straight to the physical point of hardening, making his pants uncomfortably tight. He tried to back away, knowing this wasn't the time, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Carissa," he groaned as she began to invade his mouth. She was pressing against him, the full curves of her body tempting him beyond reason. He was surprised by her sudden fierceness as she grabbed onto him. Pierce firmly held her shoulders and pulled away from her. "I think you are upset and I'm not sure if this is what you really want to do."

Her beautiful eyes seemed to shimmer when she looked at him. "I need you. I feel so empty. I need to feel complete. Please…"

Pierce inhaled sharply. He hesitated, but only for a moment before Samuel could chastise him. He took his hands from her shoulders and cupped her face. Bending down, he kissed her with infinite tenderness, determined to fill the emptiness which consumed her. He and his twin were meant to be with her and only they could complete her soul.

He lightly pushed her down onto the bed, stretching out to lie beside her. His fingers went from stroking her cheek to trailing down her neck until they reached the buttons of the blouse she wore. While he gained entrance to her mouth, his hand slipped inside to caress one of her breasts. She immediately trembled, and his lips traveled downward.

Carissa gasped as his fangs nipped her neck and his fingers rubbed against her sensitive nipple. She felt so warm and ached for him to completely unclothe her. Pierce obviously had other ideas, as he took his time in his explorations, driving her to the point of madness. Her hands moved inside his shirt, feeling the heavy muscles of his chest.

Pierce groaned as he felt her fingertips tail across his chest. Unable to stand it any longer, in the blink of an eye, both of their clothes vanished. Positioning himself over her, his knee nudged her legs to open for him. She arched up before he could even take control, taking him by surprise as they became one. She cried out and he silenced her with a kiss. He moved with powerful strokes until he had to release her lips to breathe.

Carissa suddenly grabbed hold of his shoulders and then her left hand reached out as Samuel was suddenly there, sinking his fangs into neck. Her fingers caressed Samuel's face as he drank deeply, causing her and Pierce to explode in what felt like a thousand pieces.

Pierce caught his breath, then bent down to bite the other side of her neck. He moved off her, and Samuel quickly took his place. Carissa was swamped with so much pleasure, she thought she might not survive it. Samuel sealed his bite mark shut on her neck, then kissed her lips passionately, his tongue invading, while his twin continued to drink his fill of her sweetness. Then Samuel released her mouth and placed his hand under her head, pulling her up to his neck. Without hesitation, she bit into him, causing him to shout his release.

After, she lay on her back while the twins curled around her, pulling her close. Their legs entangled with hers and each of them wrapped an arm around her waist. Both of them rested their chins near the top of her head, each kissing and caressing her.

She squeezed both of their hands with her own. "I know you don't always understand the way I feel about him. Please know, I can't live without either of you. It's not the same love I feel for him as I do for both of you. But…I want his soul to be redeemed."

"We know," whispered Pierce.

"There is good in him," she said with a tear sliding down her cheek. "I just know it."

The twins looked sadly at each other for a moment. They knew deep down, there was no hope for Tyrell, no matter what their lifemate said.

* * *

Derrick stared down at Arianna as she held back her tears. "Why are you so upset?"

She trembled as she looked a the vampire, now unconscious on the floor. What was this strange feeling she had to protect him? She focused on Derrick's question. "You throw me in a cell with a vampire to be raped and you ask why I'm upset?"

He smirked. "Well, this one didn't rape you. In fact, I'm surprised he only killed the other one and didn't do anything else. I'm sure just like the others, he was drawn to you. So why didn't he take you? In fact, it seemed almost like he was afraid of you. How very odd!"

Arianna had no explanation. Why didn't he come after her? Why was he in so much pain when she tried to communicate with him?

"God! Look at him! He's absolutely enormous! I don't think I've ever seen one so healthy. Look at his chest and shoulders! His physique is amazing."

She loathed to admit it, but Derrick was right. The vampire's body was nothing but pure muscle. Others she'd seen were more lean or even gaunt. And his long, black hair was absolutely beautiful. It was like fine silk, looking so soft she had the urge to actually touch it. Arianna was shocked to find her body reacting to the sight of him. As her only experience had been assault, she was amazed and scared when she found herself thinking about what it would be like for him to touch her in an intimate way. When an image of him making love to her flashed through her mind, she stiffened.

Making love? Where did that expression come from? This was a deadly vampire, twisted and evil. And yet he wanted nothing to do with her. For some reason, that thought made her even more upset.

Which was ridiculous.

The other remaining scientists were now scrambling in the room, most looking absolutely terrified over what just happened.

"Tom and Nick are dead," said one.

"So is Mark," said another.

Derrick grimly nodded. "We'll bury them at first light."

"But…what about their families? Shouldn't we notify-"

"All of you went through top security clearance for this opportunity!" snapped Derrick. "Or did you forget the part about that you signed up at your own risk? We'll tell their families in due time, once we have a valid story to tell. For now, no one is to know!" He glared at them. "Shackle him! We won't waste any time, even tonight, in conducting experiments. I want blood and tissue samples!" He turned his head back toward her. "And get rid of her for now. We'll use her another night."

Arianna began to cry as two men came forward and pulled her off the floor. As they carried her out of the room, she looked back and felt a strange twist in her stomach as the remaining scientists struggled to lift up the vampire. Her tears went unnoticed as they continued to carry her down the hall and dumped her back into the cell she knew so well.

For some reason, she felt frantic, a sudden urge to break free overwhelming her. She always wanted freedom, but something had changed. Her emotions were of fear and terror. But not for herself. Arianna curled into a fetal position on the floor as she realized what she was feeling.

She was terrified of what they were going to do to the vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Tyrell opened his eyes, he could sense that it was dawn. His body was sluggish and unresponsive. But he quickly came to realize there was another reason he felt drained from his power given the fact he was…in chains.

A growl erupted from his throat, causing a few scared scientists to peek into his cell. His anger was barely controllable as he could not believe he once again had been captured. But it was not the minerals this time which paralyzed him. They had injected him with some powerful drug he had never known existed. Focusing on what little strength he had left, he went inside himself, seeking to find out what formula was being used. The compounds he discovered were extremely complex, something no ordinary human could possibly have created.

Withdrawing and exhausted, he contemplated the formula. When night fell and he was stronger, he would attempt to break down the substance. In the meantime, he had other ideas he could play upon. He growled again, and sure enough, a scientist peeked into the cell.

_Come to me._

Tyrell was extremely pleased to see the man open the door and walk toward him in a trance. His physical power was gone yet his mental abilities were still working. The man came closer and Tyrell ordered him to release the chains. The man had no key, and there didn't appear to be any lock. Whatever was holding his bonds had to be controlled from another room. Like the other scientist he'd encountered a few days ago, this man's mind was also blocked, hiding any information.

Another scientist walked in, looking confused. "Zack, what are you-"

Tyrell ordered Zack to attack and he was not disappointed. Zack withdrew a syringe from his lab coat pocket and threw it at his fellow scientist. The man screamed as it struck his eye. Chaos followed with more men running into the cell. But all it took was one look from Tyrell and he'd captured their minds. He forced a few of them to kill themselves, one slamming himself into an electrical panel to be electrocuted while another injected himself with every nearby syringe available. The man who had been stabbed in the eye with the needle was also now under his command, and Tyrell ordered him to attack others.

Then the lights went off.

At first, Tyrell thought it was due to the scientist who electrocuted himself. But a voice over an intercom soon told him otherwise.

"I admit, I am very impressed." It was the voice of the man who mocked Tyrell in the hallway before he lost consciousness. There was light clapping, while the man continued to speak. "Bravo, I must say, you are the best yet. But I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well."

Tyrell hissed as a toxic odor streamed into the room. It choked him, and Tyrell struggled to keep awake.

"Look at you," said the voice. "Look how strong you are. You are such a perfect specimen."

Tyrell found himself mentally weak and was unable to hold the minds of the remaining scientists. The men shook their heads, trying to come to terms with what just happened. The lights came back on and one of them looked up at a camera in the room and began to yell.

"You idiot! I told you this one was too strong!"

"Calm down," the voice answered. "I have everything under control."

"_Control?"_ snapped the man. "Two more have now died and John is severely injured. Just kill this thing while you still can!"

"Never. He is the one we must study the most. We will discover everything we can to make sure our formulas are configured just right. What do you think will happen if ten more of him come through our lab? I, for one, want to be prepared."

The man pointed right at the camera. "Fuck you, Derrick. I want out of this. Do you hear me? Wipe my mind clean or whatever you have to do so I can get the fuck out of this place!"

There was silence for a moment. Then Tyrell watched a tall, thin man walk into the cell. The scientist who had been yelling at the camera swiftly turned to look at him.

And promptly received two bullets from a gun into his head.

As the man fell to the ground, the scientist holding the gun looked at the others. "Anyone else needing their mind wiped clean?"

Tyrell realized this was the leading scientist, Derrick. It was obvious his control of vampires had definitely stroked the man's ego. An ego Tyrell was extremely eager to shatter.

As the other scientists moved away in fear, Derrick turned and walked right up to Tyrell. He slowly pointed the gun right at Tyrell's head. "We haven't experimented with bullets to the brain yet. You could be our first. It should be the least I could do for the mess you made."

Tyrell laughed low. "I believe you are the one responsible for such a mess."

"The sun is high, my mind is blocked, and your powers are now completely gone. I think you are just a little too confident, vampire."

"Are you sure I'm the one who has too much confidence?" mocked Tyrell.

Derrick lowered the gun. "Fine, show me. Let me see this great vampire escape."

"Your time will come," he replied with a dangerously soft voice.

"I look forward to it. In the meantime," Derrick said with a firm voice, "I can see I'm the only one who can be counted on to get anything done around here." He put the gun in the back of his pants and withdrew a scalpel from his lab coat. "I don't think this is even sterile, but I doubt it matters."

Tyrell narrowed his eyes, waiting for any opportunity he could to strike. But his strength was gone. Derrick began to cut open Tyrell's shirt and Tyrell bared his fangs. When the scalpel began to cut into Tyrell's left pectoral, he refused to even flinch. Blood trickled down his skin and Derrick smiled.

"Interesting. Blood from other vampires was like acid. Yours seems almost normal. Still pretty dark, but the flow is consistent with human blood. I'll test it later. For now, I need a few tissue samples."

The scalpel dug in deep, and Tyrell closed his eyes. He had to remain strong until nightfall.

* * *

"Ready?"

Arianna woke from a groggy sleep. They'd given her something as it was still daylight hours. "What?"

Derrick laughed. "He's ready for you. Afraid? I would be if I were you. He killed two more of us. I can only imagine what he might do to you after you've fed him."

"No…"

"You know what? I'm damn tired. So shut it and let's go."

Before she could say another word, two men came in and grabbed her. Still feeling lethargic from whatever they gave her, Arianna could barely fight them. They dragged her out of the cell and down the hall. As she approached the vampire's cell, she couldn't help but panic. He may have not shown any interest in her before, but if he was hungry now…

Arianna winced as she landed on her stomach. The cell door slammed behind her and she scrambled to back away. The light was dim and hard to see anything. Holding herself, she braced herself for something to happen.

But there was only silence.

Her heart racing, Arianna drew a deep breath and looked to the far side of the room. The vampire was shackled to the wall, his head down, as if unconscious. There was a strong scent of blood. She covered her mouth in shock when she realized his chest and shirt were covered in blood.

God, what had they done to him? He was bleeding so badly, she began to wonder if he was even alive. She heard the scientists saying they could heal themselves, but that certainly wasn't happening. Then Derrick's voice came over the intercom.

"Give him leeway on the chains."

The bonds, so tight against the wall, released with a long link of chains. The vampire fell face first to the floor and Arianna screamed. Blood now pooled onto the tiles and she waited for him to make a move to grab her.

And still nothing happened.

A curse came from Derrick. "I'm too fucking tired. Steve, you take watch and see if anything happens. If he's dead, we'll cut him up in the morning."

Arianna heard a few doors slam and then all was quiet. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, her legs pulled up to her chest while she held herself. Finally, when after a long time there was still no movement, Arianna slowly released her legs and leaned a little forward. She didn't hear any breathing. What if he was dead? But she thought vampires only died in sunlight. Then again, this vampire had tore out the heart of the other vampire, which apparently was another way to kill them.

After more time passed, she finally inched closer. His blood was different. The other vampires had blood like acid. But his just continued to slowly pool on the floor. An odd feeling came over her, like she actually began to feel sorry for him. She scolded herself as the notion was stupid. You can't feel sorry for a vampire! But something within her twisted. He was just as much of a prisoner as she was.

Gathering up her courage, Arianna crawled over to him. She grabbed his shoulders and tried rolling him over, but his weight was more than she bargained for. She bent down and used her shoulder as leverage, grunting until she managed to finally roll him on his back. What she saw made her gasp.

He had a huge hold on the left side of his chest. It was obvious Derrick had been cutting away, probably collecting tissue samples. Worse, there were various stab wounds all over him, making her realize Derrick probably took out his anger on the vampire for causing a few more deaths.

She looked at his face. With his eyes closed, he almost looked peaceful. Since the sun had been out, no doubt he tried to put himself to sleep to do what little he could to heal himself. She'd heard Derrick talking excitedly about how they seemed to be able to sleep in the ground during the day; that something in the soil appeared to help heal them.

Well, that and blood.

A sudden realization came over her. This vampire was not only different, he probably had been the only one to successfully murder a number of her captors. If she did give him her blood, maybe he could heal himself. And if she died in the process? It didn't matter to her. She'd been longing to escape or finally die for so long. She just prayed her death would be a quick one.

Arianna looked around for anything to cut herself with but there was nothing. Wait, what about his fangs? Reaching out, she lifted his lips and sure enough, his teeth looked razor sharp. Arianna drew a deep breath and then placed her other wrist against one of his fangs, before slicing herself open…

* * *

For hours, Tyrell had endured the torture of the scientist named Derrick. It soon became clear the man was not only cunning, but simply evil. After taking what he needed for his so called experiments, Derrick found great pleasure in 'testing' Tyrell for weaknesses. He first demanded that Tyrell heal himself, but when that didn't work, the scientist began to stab him repeatedly.

"You'll die if you don't give in!" Derrick had spat. "Is that what you want? To miss your opportunity to find a way to kill me later?"

Through all the pain and taunts, Tyrell remained motionless. Silently, he only continued to stare at the man until his vision finally dimmed. When he could stand it no more, Tyrell slowed his heart, hoping that when night finally came, he'd still be alive to find a way and escape the drug which overpowered him. But the blood loss he'd sustained was life threatening and he had doubts about his survival.

While his heart slowed and Derrick continued to scream at him, Tyrell had one last fleeting thought about the female he'd seen in the cell earlier. She was definitely the psychic the scientists had been using to lure vampires here. But he could not understand how they could be lured when she caused so much pain to their minds. She was actually more painful then this mad scientist. Yet those eyes…he couldn't get the sharp color of them out of his mind.

He must have lost consciousness as when he woke, Tyrell found himself flat on his back. The next sensation he felt was one of his incisors ripping at skin, and then hot, sweet blood filling his mouth. His hands were still bound by chains, but now obviously had some slack to move. In an instant, Tyrell grabbed onto the small wrist at his mouth and latched on, voraciously feeding on a taste he'd never knew existed.

A small gasp reached his ears, but it was too late for whoever this was feeding him. He knew his eyes were glowing red as the darkness within him roared to drain the human dry. In a swift movement, Tyrell released the wrist and grabbed onto a small, delicate neck. He growled deep and was on top of the human, viciously biting into that neck without a care. All he cared about was the taste…

A whimper actually made him pause. The darkness was fighting to take over, demanding that he not stop. He recognized it was a female under him. He could feel the outline of her curves and Tyrell became deeply aroused.

_Take all of her, _the dark voice said. _Take all of her and then escape. Kill them all. Then find Carissa and kill her lifemates._

Tyrell was now shaking and he shut his eyes. He had to stop this. He focused as hard as he was able to manage, and reached out with his mind.

_Carissa._

But a different female's voice spoke instead. "No…please…"

Tyrell slowly released the female he was holding. Pulling away from her, his heart began to race and a new fear took hold of him. The sight before him was the small female with deep blue eyes. Blood poured from her neck and those eyes were filled with tears. She struggled to finally speak two words:

"Kill…me."

_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Please note I'm recovering from some minor surgery with my eyes. On one hand, I have a little more time to write, on the other hand, I get tired easily. So reading (and writing) are a struggle right now... -Anne_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arianna was suffering.

A slow death was her worst fear and she managed to finally say the words for him to end it. But instead of the final blow she was hoping for, the vampire just stared at her. The blood was still flowing from her neck, causing Arianna to panic with the thought that her pain would go on forever. She struggled to speak again. "Please…"

And then to her astonishment, the vampire's burning, red eyes turned dark, and his face became absolutely beautiful to her. Those rich eyes seemed to look at her with such sadness, she had to blink a few times, wondering if this was even real. His hands, only moments ago gripping her harshly, now became gentle. Was she hallucinating? Was her life fading?

Slowly, the vampire once more bent his head so his lips touched her neck. Arianna thought he was going to go back to feeding on her and she whimpered. But then a soothing sensation overtook her and she felt her wound seal shut. To her astonishment, the vampire lifted his head and then took her bleeding wrist to his mouth. His tongue slowly licked across the cut, and it also stopped bleeding.

Arianna felt her body grow even more sluggish. Despite what this vampire did to try and save her, she knew it was too late. Her heart was slowing down and her vision grew dim. For some reason, she reached out to his mind, if only to communicate with him one last time…

* * *

Tyrell was practically in a trance as he stared at the female. When she begged him to kill her just moments ago, something inside of him twisted and broke free of the darkness. She could not die. Her deep blue eyes haunted him, as if there was something he should have done for her. He'd taken too much blood and she was now fading.

_Let me go._

Pain sliced through his head and Tyrell actually let out a sound from the agony of it. Her eyes widened for a moment, as if she didn't understand why he felt pain when she touched his mind. But then he felt her body grow limp, her eyes slowly closing.

Pain was replaced with a fear he'd never experienced. Tyrell was _never_ afraid. Yet the thought of her dying made him actually panic. Frantically, he lifted her lifeless body in his arms and without even thinking, slit his chest. Bringing her mouth to the wound, he forced her to feed from him. At first, he wasn't even sure if it would even work. But then to his surprise and dismay, she latched onto him.

Hard.

Tyrell groaned and cradled her head to his chest, giving her full access to his blood. He was deeply aroused, and the only thought he had was to lay her back down and find a way to get more than just his blood inside of her.

A door slamming shut somewhere snapped him back to his senses. What the hell was he doing? What was happening? When the female's eyes fluttered open, Tyrell saw comprehension and she jerked away from him. As blood trickled down his chest, he looked down at her, watching as she scrambled away from him. She pulled her knees up to her chest in a sitting position and held her legs. Her voice once more entered his mind.

_What did you do to me?_

He braced himself for the pain. This time, his head simply ached instead of the intensity of a sharp pain he'd felt before. Still, he winced as he felt her in his mind. Even worse, he couldn't see anything in her mind, like she was blocking him.

"Why do you hide from me?" he suddenly snapped.

She blinked. "What?"

"Who are you?"

"My n-name is Arianna. They captured me long ago." _And we shouldn't talk out loud. They will hear us. _When he winced again, she frowned. _Why does this hurt you?_

"Doesn't your mind cause pain to all vampires?" he asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"No." Her eyes widened again. "You're still bleeding!"

"You didn't seal my wound shut."

"What?"

Wait, she wasn't Carpathian, so why did he bring that up? For some reason he _wanted _her to seal his wound. His heart picked up in pace, as he turned the information over in his mind. When she began to breathe heavily, Tyrell closed his eyes.

Her heart.

It matched the pace of his own.

He let out a hiss in anger and his eyes snapped back open. A feeling that he could not explain was overtaking him and he actually snarled at her. "Get away from me!"

Arianna trembled. "I'm trapped here. I can't leave!" She looked at his chest. "Can't you heal that?"

"What do you care?" he snapped. A fury took over that he'd never known. "You think you can save me? Is that it?"

"I-I don't know what you mean. I just don't want you to bleed."

He laughed, the sound making her cringe. "You should _want_ me to die."

"But I don't…I mean, not anymore."

Tyrell narrowed his eyes. "Because I saved your life? Like you owe me or something?"

"No. I was the one who wanted to die! But if you live…" _Maybe you could get free and kill them all._

"My, what a bloodthirsty little killer you are."

She appeared to wince, then glanced at the camera. "Stop it."

"Stop what? You want me to hide the fact that you're hoping I can kill all of them?"

_If you keep talking out loud, they will know what you are plotting._

"Am I plotting? No, wait, you are telling me what to do of course." He gave her an evil smile. "Tell me more, my dear. Tell me what I can do for you. Should I start with Derrick first? Or make him watch as I torture his fellow scientists?"

She choked. "Stop it."

"Stop? But why? This is what you want, after all." He had no idea where all this anger was coming from. But he was powerless to stop it. "Don't pretend that you don't want it. I know you mean to control me."

"Control you? I can't control you!"

"Of course not. But I know the desire is there. You want me to do your bidding."

Her eyes grew angry. "Fine. So you don't want the same? You want to just sit here and wait for Derrick to come back and cut you some more? Go for it. I don't care."

"Ah, but you do. I can feel it. You are hoping I will be the one to finally free you."

"In death! I wanted to die. Why didn't you just kill me?"

Tyrell recoiled. He couldn't answer her question. If he was so angry at her, why didn't he just let her die?

"Well, it looks like _you_ are going to die," she added. "You can just bleed to death for all I care."

He scowled at her, then focused. The wound sealed shut. "Satisfied?"

"Obviously not. I mean, you said I wanted to control you. And I told you to just bleed to death, but you healed yourself."

He raised an eyebrow. "Disappointed?"

"Now I am, yes."

"Obviously there is no pleasing you. One moment you want me to die, the next you want me to live. I never could have satisfied you in the first place."

She gave him an odd look. "Why would I want you to please me?"

For some reason, her words struck him hard. Why the hell would he want to please her? He only cared about revenge and had loyalty to Carissa.

"Who's Carissa?"

Tyrell growled. "Stop reading my mind." Actually, it was shocking. He hadn't even felt her touch his mind. Deep down, he knew what all of this meant. But the concept of her being his lifemate was inconceivable to him. There had to be some other explanation. He couldn't even read her mind.

"So who is she?"

"No one," he replied in a harsh voice. Now he was very aware of the cameras and he did not want to endanger Carissa.

_So then talk to me this way._

Tyrell grew rigid. She was not his lifemate. It was simply not possible and when she communicated with him from her mind, he felt pain. She was an annoyance and nothing like Carissa. In fact, what if this female was simply here to deceive him? The scientists could have somehow discovered something which made him want her. She could be using him.

He looked at her with absolutely no feeling this time. "I want nothing to do with you."

* * *

Arianna eyed the vampire warily. He refused to let her see into his mind. She was able to catch some of his thoughts, but not everything. What was obvious, was his distaste for her. Strangely, this made her feel hurt and angry. Who was this Carissa he obviously cared about? And why did she even care?

"So," she replied in a sarcastic tone, "you just used me for my blood."

He smirked. "Of course."

"And you kept me alive in case you needed more. Makes sense."

The vampire slowly turned his head, ignoring her as his eyes examined the walls. Slowly, he got to his feet, the chains clinking together as he towered over her. Good Lord, he was _huge_. None of the other vampire had his height or physique. She felt tiny and insignificant compared to him.

Arianna watched as he turned away and walked to the wall which held his chains. He was studying it, possibly thinking of a way to get free. She could only hope he was also smarter than other vampires. He certainly wasn't like the few she'd encountered. And why didn't he communicate with her telepathically? Obviously he knew she could do it. So why risk talking to her in front of the Morrison scientists? Maybe he knew it would case him more pain? She still didn't understand why he felt any pain when she touched his mind.

_Can you find a way to get free? _she asked, trying once again to see if he would communicate privately with her.

And once more, he winced. "Stop doing that or I will make sure you can't do it again."

"Why won't you touch my mind?"

He clenched his jaw. "You are the one blocking your mind from me."

"They gave some type of formula which blocks anyone from trying to read it. But I can still…communicate."

"I already said I want nothing to do with you!" he snapped again. He didn't even turn his head to look at her.

"Right. Just my blood." _I'm nothing more than a snack of course._

He moved so quickly, Arianna never even saw it coming. His fingers from one hand easily wrapped around her throat. She couldn't even gasp as she was yanked to her feet. Those dark eyes looked dangerously at her as his bent down and bared his fangs.

"I warned you, and yet once again you ignore my command."

"I'm not at your command." Arianna tried to struggle, but it was useless.

"All I have to do is squeeze," he said in a low voice.

He was right. She was nothing but a mere rag doll in his grip. "Then do it," she whispered.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

His face was now only inches from hers as he bent down to her. Dear God, she should be afraid of him, but she wasn't. To her shock, all she could think about was what it would feel like if he kissed her. Never in her life had she felt something like this, and it terrified her. Was he using some kind of power?

The vampire's dark eyes roamed over her face, as if searching for something. "Who are you?" he asked again. His voice was husky, almost sinful.

"I already told you," she whispered.

"I want you."

Arianna swallowed hard. "What…do you want?"

Now his lips were almost on hers. "I think you know the answer."

Just when she thought for sure he was going to kiss her, Arianna was whirled around and shoved away. She was sent sprawling to the floor, landing hard on her stomach. She heard him hiss and Arianna desperately tried to crawl away, but he caught her leg. She screamed as he dragged her to him, then flipped her onto her back. He loomed over her, and she cringed as he kneeled down while pulling her even closer.

"And just how many vampires have you seduced?"

"What?"

He smiled, making a show of his fangs. "That is what you are meant for, is it not? You attract the vampires for the scientists. It is why I am so aroused by you. You are like a black widow, so tempting, and yet so deadly. Whatever they are giving you, it is obviously working. But I will not be captured by your charms."

"No…you're wrong. I'm a prisoner, like you."

"I'm sure you are. But special or not, you are a female baiting us. And I will not submit to you."

Arianna held up her chin. She was so sick of listening to his rationale and her anger resurfaced. "If you're so afraid of me, then why did you save me?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You think I am afraid?"

"I didn't ask to be made as bait!" she snapped. "And if my charms won't work on you, then get the hell off me or just end it!"

The vampire studied her for a moment, once more searching her face. He probably felt powerless with the fact he couldn't read her mind. And that was probably the only way she'd get him to believe that she was innocent in all of this.

Arianna stiffened as the vampire brought a finger to her cheek, the nail extending like a sharp claw. "What is wrong?" he asked in a low voice. "Are you afraid?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" As his finger lazily trailed down her check, she could feel the edge of his nail, but he never broke her skin.

And then he abruptly stood and simply stepped over her, not caring if the chains he dragged rolled over her body. He stared at the ceiling for a moment and she swore he looked stronger.

"Night has fallen," he announced, looking down at her. "One way or another, my time here is at an end."

_Author's note: Thanks everyone for the reviews; my eyes are slowly healing..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Night had fallen. Tyrell could feel it.

Knowing the scientist Derrick would soon wake, he concentrated once again on the serum they had injected within him, trying to break down its formula. He knew it would be challenging to disband it from his system. The ingredients were extremely complex and he once more pondered how these scientist could have discovered such a formula. He had little time, as the scientists would soon be upon him again, making sure to inject him once again in an effort to keep his power under control.

"What are you doing?"

Tyrell grimaced as he realized he'd been focused on himself and most likely staring at nothing in front of him. The female was a distraction…in more ways than he cared to admit. "Be quiet. I need to focus."

Thankfully, she remained silent. But after a while, he grew frustrated. Despite all his experience, breaking down this formula while still in his system was impossible. Cursing, he realized his only hope was to reach out to the Dark One. While he detested the thought, Tyrell knew Gregori was the greatest healer. Reluctantly, he sent out the call on their private blood connection. As they were so far apart, he knew it would take time to reach him, so he turned his attention back on the female.

"He is coming."

Her eyes darted to the cell door. "Derrick?"

As her mind was still blocked, Tyrell couldn't believe so far anything she'd told him. Perhaps she really was a prisoner, just like him. But she also may be a willing participant in all these experiments. A smile formed on his lips. "Who else?"

He was surprised to see her physically tremble. Either she was truly afraid or a damn good actress. When the cell door swung open, she shrank back, as if trying to flatten herself against the wall.

"Ah, good. You survived. Although, I must admit, I'm surprised you didn't drain her dry."

Tyrell coolly looked at Derrick who stood tall and confident in his lab coat. He had short, blonde hair and a rather pointed chin. His eyes were particularly shrewd, a faded shade of blue that looked more like dark ice.

Arianna's eyes were a piercing blue, vibrant with her brown hair. They had a rich color, like ocean waters lit by the moon.

Tyrell froze.

What the hell was he thinking? Who gave a damn about her eyes?

A few other men were now in the room, but they certainly didn't appear as fearless. Their heartbeats were racing and Tyrell could sense their hesitation. A short man with a bald head spoke in response to Derrick's comment. "Actually, he did take too much blood. But then he fed her."

Derrick's eyes lit up. "Really? Now, that _is_ fascinating! Tell me, vampire, why did you save her?"

Tyrell now realized this female had to be innocent in all of this. It was obvious this scientist could care less about using her. Still, they had to be injecting her with something which was calling out and attracting vampires. So he wasn't ready to completely trust her. For all he knew, this Arianna rightfully hated vampires but also didn't understand the differences with innocent Carpathians, such as the Falkland twins.

As he continued to ignore Derrick, he thought about how just moments ago, when the darkness was rising as he fed from the female, Tyrell had no care at all for the twins. The dark voice had even tempted him to take Carissa for himself.

Yet now he no longer wanted the twins harmed, nor did he want Carissa in that way. Instead, he wanted…Arianna.

What the hell was going on? Why was he feeling so strongly about this female? Once again, the thought of a lifemate was inconceivable to him. There had to be another explanation, like whatever they were injecting her with was used to bait vampires. Besides, when she communicated with him, Tyrell felt pain. No lifemate of his would cause him pain.

"Not going to answer me?"

Tyrell tilted his head down at the man. "I have nothing to say to you, other than a warning that your time will come."

"So you've said. At least you fed on her to regain your strength. If the thought of killing me makes you live on, so be it. Tonight, we have much more to explore with you. So, will you be good enough to let us draw your blood for tests? Or do I have to make you unconscious?"

Given the fact that he needed to wait for Gregori's response, Tyrell put aside his pride and held out a wrist.

"Excellent! I knew you were more intelligent than any of the others we'd captured. I'm sure you have some strategy inside your head. Like maybe if you cooperate with us, you'll find a way to kill us all. I, for one, can hardly wait to see what you try to do. We can learn more about how vampires think."

Tyrell gave him an evil smile. "I could not agree more."

Derrick laughed. "You will be so much more interesting than those other vampires. Why is that? Are you older, which makes you wiser?"

"I am an ancient," replied Tyrell, deciding to humor the man while he waited for Gregori's response. Given that he betrayed his own people, would the Dark One even respond?

"An ancient! What qualifies you as an ancient? One hundred years? A few hundred years?"

"Try one thousand."

"You can't be serious. Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Tyrell shrugged, pushing down his annoyance at the situation and trying to remain calm. "Believe what you want. I don't really care."

Derrick looked down at Arianna who still sat on the floor, near the corner of the cell. "And what do _you_ think of him?" She lowered her eyes and wouldn't answer. "Not going to cooperate today? You know, in the last twenty-four hours, we've seen a lot of death. Makes a man start to appreciate life more. And that includes even having a few moments of pleasure. I know more than a few of my colleagues who need to feel alive again."

A growl broke free from Tyrell.

Surprised, Derrick looked back at him. "Are you reacting to what I just said to her?" When Tyrell didn't respond, the scientist smiled. "I think you were! You don't like the thought of one of my scientists having sex with her, do you?"

It took everything within Tyrell to place a chain on himself. The thought of what they had probably done to the female in the past was causing an anger to burn within him that he'd never known. He forced the demon down, knowing he'd be injected again if he tried to attack. Instead, he looked down at the wrist he'd offered for blood. "I took a great deal of blood from her. If she becomes weak, she is no use to me. I would suggest you give her some recovery time before…using her for your own needs." He forced himself to give no facial expression as he said this, even though his mind was ordering him to kill every scientist and carry Adrianna far away.

He cursed to himself. Whatever they had given her, could only last for so long. Then he'd be normal again, forgetting all about his desire for this female.

Derrick was watching him far too carefully. "Hmm, advice from a vampire. More lies, perhaps? Although your statement does seem logical, I suppose." He looked back at the bald man. "We have work to do right now anyway. Take his blood so we can begin our evaluation."

The bald scientist worked quickly, stabbing Tyrell's arm with a needle while working to fill a number of large test tubes.

_Tyrell._

While the scientist still was drawing his blood, Tyrell felt the Dark One connect with him. Gregori's voice was low and distrusting. Tyrell focused on the link, recognizing the distance made the communication more challenging. _Dark One, I have discovered a new serum Morrison is using to entrap us. I am sending it to you with the hope that you can unravel how it overtakes its victims. _Quickly, Tyrell sent the information to him.

There was silence for a moment. Then Gregori spoke in a gruff tone within his mind. _This is like nothing I have ever encountered. It may take some time for me to examine. _

_How much time? _demanded Tyrell. To think he would have to stay under the control of these scientists was unbearable.

_I am uncertain. I will request assistance from Gary, a former scientist who worked on similar formulas to see if he has seen anything like this. _

Damn. He'd been hoping to wipe out the rest of these scientists now while they were in the room. That is, except for Derrick. There was too much information to learn from him, and sooner or later, Tyrell would find a way to get inside his head.

_And just where are you? _asked Gregori.

_Why? Concerned that I might use the formula against your precious Prince?_

_That thought did come to mind, _replied Gregori dryly, _though I sense you are too far away to be any immediate threat._

_At least you acknowledge I am a threat._

_As Mikhail's protector, there are always threats I must identify…and destroy._

Tyrell watched as the bald scientist withdrew the needle from his arm. It would take nothing to reach out and snap the man's neck. But he had to hold out for Gregori, to be free of the injection. His mouth thinned, as he acknowledged the healer's words. _You think I will not keep my oath, Dark One? I can assure you, my loyalty is to Carissa, not your Prince._

_And how far does that loyalty go? Far enough to actually return here and face your death? I find that very hard to believe. Your time is coming to an end, Tyrell. _

_You probably could use the practice. I doubt you've had an opponent such as me._

_Then shall I begin to track you now? _

If Tyrell didn't find a way to escape this lab soon, that was exactly what was going to happen. At least the Dark One could find him from their blood connection. But if the formula was not broken down, even Mikhail's second in command would be powerless. _If you provide a solution to the serum I provided, then there will be no need for you to seek me out. I will come to you._

This statement seemed to cause Gregori to pause. _Morrison has you._

He clenched his jaw. _Thinking about leaving me here for torture? _When there was no response from Gregori, Tyrell played his ace. _There is a young female here who is psychic. She is being used as bait to lure vampires and possibly Carpathians. Surely you want her to be protected by your Prince. If not, you may be condemning whoever is her lifemate to death._

_I will send you the solution on how to expel it from your system. But I warn you Tyrell, I am only doing this because of your success in destroying other labs and this special female you found. Should you take her and decide to run from me, I will hunt you down._

"Excellent," said Derrick. The scientist looked pleased with amount of blood samples easily collected. "And I already have a few tissue samples as well. This will definitely aid us in understanding more about older vampires. Or, ancients, as you call yourself."

Tyrell reached out, attempting to probe his mind, but it remained blocked. "It is only a matter of time," he said softly, "before I can find a weakness which will lead to my escape and your death."

"Oh yes, I know," replied Derrick with a sarcastic voice, "I'm sure I'll be dead in the next day or so. You do realize that's what the other vampires thought. But it didn't work. Once we have a vampire, we can keep them completely under our control."

Tyrell raised an eyebrow. "Really. And not one has ever escaped?" he asked, knowing full well that it was himself who broke free of Morrison with Carissa nearly five years ago.

"Of course not."

"Hmm, your mind says otherwise."

The trick worked as Derrick reacted with shock. "You can't read my mind."

"It is becoming weaker in blocking me. There is something in your mind about a vampire who escaped years ago, under the control of some type of minerals."

Derrick whirled around and spat at one of his colleagues. "Has it been three hours? You're supposed to keep track of the time!"

The bald scientist looked nervously at him. "He says he's an ancient. Maybe he begins to break through when there is only a little time left." He took out a syringe and quickly injected something into Derrick's arm.

Tyrell pretended to frown, as if dissatisfied that he suddenly couldn't read Derrick's mind. He of course hadn't been able to read the scientist's mind to begin with, but now Tyrell knew how long a dose lasted. He would listen and watch carefully, ensuring to capture Derrick's mind as soon as the formula wore off. And Tyrell would make sure create plenty of distractions so the scientists lost track of the exact time.

Derrick was too focused on being caught in a lie. "You could say one vampire technically escaped his cell. However, the lab burned to the ground. He most likely perished in the fire."

"But you are not sure."

Derrick rolled his eyes. "We have no evidence either way if he lived or died."

"What was the vampire's name?"

"Perhaps you should tell me your name first."

"Stefan," he lied smoothly.

"The vampire's name was Tyrell. Ever heard of him?"

"There are more than a few vampires which go by the name of Tyrell, so he could very well still be alive."

"I doubt it," replied Derrick. "The real shame was the loss of the female. Her name was Carissa Brooks."

At the sound of her name, Arianna looked up and Tyrell stiffened.

The bald scientist heard it too. "Carissa? That's the name Arianna had read from the vampire's mind at one point during the day."

Derrick narrowed his eyes. "Oh, really."

Tyrell answered him coldly. "The Carissa I referred to was a human female that I toyed with years ago. She lived near Baltimore and satisfied me until I became bored with her."

"Yet a little ironic that you are a vampire who knew a woman named Carissa."

"You are desperate to try and connect me somehow," Tyrell replied with a low laugh. "Believe whatever you wish. But logically, how many human females are named Carissa? One hundred? One thousand?"

Derrick's tone sharpened. "Just like there are a few vampires named Tyrell? Seems a little too convenient for me." Without warning, Derrick reached down and yanked Arianna to her feet. "You saw into his mind! Was her last name Brooks?"

"I-I don't know," she replied "I only saw the first name."

"Did you see what she looked like?"

Arianna shook her head.

"Yet you saw images from this vampire's mind. How interesting." Derrick looked back at Tyrell. "Does your blood give her some type of intimate connection?"

Tyrell was losing his patience. But he could still feel the serum holding him down. He hoped like hell Gregori was working on a solution at a feverish pace. Tyrell let out a sigh. "She can now sense my blood wherever I go."

"And so you can sense her as well?"

"Yes," Tyrell answered warily.

"Did you hear that Arianna? You are forever attached to him."

* * *

Arianna should have been frightened by what the vampire, now she knew as Stefan, said about being connected. Yet oddly enough, she felt…relieved. It was such a strange sensation, she didn't know how to respond to Derrick.

He laughed at her. "Speechless? I can see why. I wouldn't want a thing like that tied to me forever either. Still, this has been a night of great revelations. Feeding or exchanging blood opens the door for tracking each other."

She could see his mind was working on the new information. She'd grown up in this lab, and she knew him too well. And was the Carissa she heard in the vampire's mind earlier the same one Derrick was talking about? Did he rescue her?

Derrick continued on about the blood connection. "This may lead to something. Maybe we can find more ways to track vampires."

Stefan merely scoffed at the thought. "You need the specific blood from each human or each vampire. It will not work as you have done with this female baiting us."

"And just how far away could you sense her?" asked Derrick.

"It is obvious whatever you are injecting her with is working to lure other vampires to you, so why does it matter?" answered Stefan with the sound of irritation in his voice. "Although, I do not understand why you would make it painful if she communicates with them."

"Painful?"

Arianna remembered Stefan experiencing pain whenever she tried to connect to his mind. But this had never happened with any other vampire. She had told him this, but obviously he didn't believe her.

Derrick's face looked puzzled. "I know she communicates with vampires telepathically. It's her psychic ability. But the formula we give her only enhances those powers so she can sense vampires even further away. No other vampires have experienced any kind of pain when she connects with them."

Stefan frowned. "Perhaps it is because I am an ancient then."

Derrick shook his head. "That particular formula lasts only a short time. It's been out of her system for hours now." He glanced at one of the scientists. "Which reminds me, when is her next dose of the mind blocking formula due?"

"About now," answered the scientist named Richard. Arianna hated him in particular. Not only was he unattractive, he was perverse when it came to his sexual gratification. The thought of his hands on her again made her shudder.

"Actually, don't bother," said Derrick. "I think it will be interesting to see what happens. He's already captured, so it matters little if he sees what we did with the other vampires."

"But, what if he could learn other things through her…something he could use against us?"

Derrick chuckled as he looked Stefan. "What could he possibly use? I've been with Arianna since she was a child. If anything, he'll simply see how serious we are in getting what we want." He turned back toward her. "It's worn off by now, hasn't it?" When she gave a hesitant nod, Derrick took a few steps backwards, leaving Stefan and Arianna near each other. "Go ahead. Look into her mind and tell me what you see."

* * *

Tyrell was confused. If the other formula had been out of her system for some time, why did he feel pain when she touched his mind? Curios, he immediately reached out to finally look into her mind.

The pain was like a bolt of lightening, striking him down. Tyrell actually fell to his knees. He was vaguely aware of the scientists shouting and talking all at the same time as he fell to the floor. He also heard Arianna's small cry of fright, their connection now growing stronger.

In one flash moment, Tyrell saw everything at once in Arianna's mind. From the scientists kidnapping her as a child, to the countless number of painful experiments they performed on her. And through it all, she had absolutely no hope, except to seek peace by death. And now Tyrell knew why he felt such agonizing pain. Not only had he betrayed Carpathians long ago when he turned vampire, he had also betrayed her.

His lifemate.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Arianna let the vampire into her mind, something changed. A sadness cascaded over her like she'd never known. For years, she'd always felt lonely with no one who cared about her. It was an emptiness which consumed her to the point of her hoping for death. But this feeling was entirely different. That emptiness was nothing like the severe sadness which now grabbed onto her very soul, dragging her down into a despair she never knew existed.

She also felt a flash of pain in Stefan's mind at the same moment he fell to his knees. He was severely hurting, but in a different way. For whatever reason, her open mind created physical pain for him. She tried to reach out to him and see inside his mind, but she found it tightly blocked. Slowly, Arianna sank to the floor. Whatever just happened, she knew she'd never be the same again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

She looked up to find Derrick standing over her, his hands on his hips. She realized tears were streaking down her cheeks, even though she had no idea what was causing it.

The other scientists were beginning to move forward to look at Stefan who was still on his knees, his head now almost to the floor. He held his face within his hands and she swore she saw his large body actually tremble.

The scientists were still talking all at once, confused as to what was happening. When the men got too close, Arianna could actually feel what was about to happen. She began to shout a warning, but it was too late. With lightening speed, Stefan grabbed one of the men. He screamed in terror but the sound was quickly cut off as the vampire snapped his neck. Terrified, the other scientists ran back to the cell door.

Which slammed shut by itself, locking them in the cell.

Arianna's heart began to hammer, as Stefan's eyes glowed red, his fangs now fully showing as he growled deep. He began to rise, his huge frame beginning to tower over all of them. She shrank back against the wall as he easily grabbed another scientist and sank his teeth into screaming man's neck.

* * *

Tyrell was no longer in control. The darkness within him had been unleashed

after seeing into Arianna's mind and recognizing she was his lifemate. It was as if the realization sent him over the edge, the demon rising up hard and fast to ensure she would never be allowed to join his soul. Logically, he knew he should not attack, but he was now helpless to fight against what was happening, even though he was not fully embracing the darkness. He had memories of similar feelings when this happened before…

It was coming back to him now, flashes of memories when he served Prince Vlad. Tyrell's stubborn determination to hold on and not face the dawn. His intentions were honorable, but the bloody wars in protecting humans and his people had taken their toll. There was so much death. It had been nearly impossible to escape the feeling of power which was the only emotion he felt.

And then he recalled the darkest moment in his existence, a memory so painful he now knew why he was sent over the edge and unconsciously embraced becoming a vampire. Pain ripped through him as he recalled being betrayed, resulting in the torture and death of the one he was assigned to protect by Prince Vlad.

Now, the scene playing out before him was one where he felt like two personalities. The logical side of him fighting to gain control, while the demon within him would not allow it. Tyrell knew no amount of anger or darkness would save him in this situation. While some of the formula had worn off, his powers were still not at their fullest and he could not transform to escape the chains which bound him. His mind, however, was powerful enough to move objects. He'd locked the scientists in with him, as the demon roared to find a way to kill them all.

Derrick glared at the remaining scientists who were frantically trying to escape. "Grab the damn formula!" he yelled. Their hands fumbled around in their oversized lab pockets, one of them withdrawing another syringe.

Tyrell dropped the scientist he was feeding from and did not even look down as the man's body slumped to the floor. His eyes narrowed at the syringe and he made it fly out of the other scientist's hands, stop in mid air, then turn around to strike the man in the neck. The formula was pushed into him and the scientist gasped, before falling straight forward onto the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tyrell saw Derrick roughly grab the female, forcing her to stand. Derrick wrapped his arms around her chest and waist, pulling her back against his chest. "If you want her, back off now!"

Tyrell gave a low laugh, the feeling of power thickening with each passing moment. "I want nothing to do with her," he replied. His voice was so deep, it was warped, an ugly, rough tone even he no longer recognized. The demon inside him was not even looking at the her, and instead was only thirsting to kill Derrick, when he needed the man alive to see into his mind. Tyrell heard Arianna gasp as Derrick shoved her so hard, she fell forward and stumbled.

Instinctively, Tyrell caught her in his arms. But when she looked up at him with wide eyes, he felt the darkness rise up again, and his hand wrapped around her throat. She desperately tried to pry his fingers loose, but he had lost control. The burning anger returned, the demon furious she was in his way when trying to kill Derrick.

It was furious she was trying to interfere with the darkness in his life.

Life…

She was his…life.

Tyrell could see the blood draining from her face, as she fought for oxygen. But his hands refused to let go of her, continuing to cut off her air.

Panic hit him hard. She was innocent. He could not break his vow to Carissa. Tyrell helplessly looked into Arianna's blue eyes. _Help me stop it._

She blinked, most likely amazed he'd finally connected with her. But her eyes were becoming less realized she was too far gone to think straight or even connect with him. Now he was downright terrified. The monster within him didn't care if she was his lifemate. His soul was lost to the darkness and it wanted her to die. If she died, nothing would stop him from returning to a full fledged vampire.

He was now desperate. _Carissa! Find me. _

For a few moments, there was nothing. And then suddenly his chest burned like fire, and he yelled out in pain, loosening his grip on Arianna. She collapsed onto the floor, coughing and desperate for air.

But it wasn't over.

As Tyrell looked down at her, the darkness resurfaced, ready to feed and drain every drop of her blood. He loomed over her, hungry to take her life…

A gun fired and a dart struck him in the neck. Tyrell hissed and lunged for Derrick who was holding the gun. But blackness overtook him, and he fell, right on top of Arianna.

* * *

Carissa cried out as the center of her hand was on fire. She had returned to the office area to retrieve a few files when a chill had gone through her.

_Carissa! Find me._

She'd been stunned to hear his voice so clearly and in such a panic. Tyrell, the one who was so arrogant and confident. When she concentrated and reached out to him, Carissa was shocked to find emotion that was pure terror. But before she could even speak to him, her hand burned with pain as soon as she touched his mind.

Hearing her cry, the twins were there in an instant. "What is wrong?" demanded Samuel. Seeing she was holding her hand in agony, he grabbed it before she could stop him.

There in the middle of her palm was the mark Tyrell had made with his blood almost five years earlier when he'd swore an oath not to harm the innocent while he tracked down Morrison. It had faded after that night, and the twins never even knew it was there. But now, it was an angry, red sore in the middle of her hand.

"What is this? How did you hurt yourself?"

Carissa knew they were going to be upset. "I-I didn't hurt myself."

Pierce frowned. "That needs to be healed." She could feel his touch within her, a warm glow in her body and then in her hand. But after a few moments, he withdrew, his frown deepening. "Carissa…what is that?"

Samuel hissed at his brother. "What do you mean 'what is that?' It's a serious wound and you didn't heal it!"

Pierce shook his head, still looking at Carissa. "No, it's more than that. It's as if it is a permanent mark and I cannot heal it."

"_What?" _Samuel pulled her hand closer for his examination.

Carissa sighed. Even though the mark was still there, it didn't hurt anymore. She knew her lifemates were definitely not going to be pleased. "Tyrell put it there."

Both of them stared at her.

"Look, I know I should have told you…"

"What do you mean he put it there?" snapped Samuel in anger.

"We haven't seen it before," growled Pierce.

Carissa pulled her hand away from Samuel. "It was there briefly after he made the vow not to harm anyone innocent."

Samuel narrowed his eyes. "You mean when your hand touched his bleeding chest?" When she nodded, he hissed. "Carissa! How do you know he didn't do something to put you in harm's way if he broke that vow?"

"He wouldn't do that."

"And how do you know for sure? Do you even recall what his words were to you? That you should never forget what he is?"

Carissa shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it, but the mark he left wasn't meant to specifically just hurt me."

"And yet that's exactly what it did," pointed out Pierce.

"But not on purpose…"

"Then explain it because I'm having a hard time understanding," interrupted Samuel in a dangerously low tone.

"I think it was meant to connect me with him if something happened."

Pierce raised an eyebrow. "You mean if he broke his promise?"

She faltered in her response. Did Tyrell harm someone innocent? No, she couldn't believe that. The emotion from him was terror, as if he was going to do something to break his oath. "I think he reached out to me in a desperate attempt to make sure he wouldn't harm someone."

"And so he brought you pain as a result? Somehow I doubt that stopped him." Samuel crossed his arms over his broad chest, the muscles in his shoulders flexing. "The next time I see him, I'm going to make sure he knows what real pain feels like."

"_If_ we see him again," murmured Pierce much to Carissa's dismay.

"When I touched his mind, the connection somehow helped him," she insisted.

"I'm still going to beat the hell out of him," muttered Samuel.

Carissa's eyes stung with tears. "I don't know what's happening to him. I wish you didn't hate him so much."

Samuel drew a deep breath. "Hate is a very strong word. Let's just say I don't like what he does to you."

She wiped away a tear. "But you want to beat him up."

He eyes softened while he gave a slight smile. "Well, at least smack him around a bit. Come on, he made you experience pain. Even he'd admit I'd have the right to return the favor."

Carissa couldn't help but give in and laugh. "That's not funny."

"Yes, it is," he replied with a gleam in his eyes.

Her face grew serious again. "I'm scared, Samuel."

He cupped her face with one of his large hands. "We've talked about this. You can't help him."

Pierce moved closer, his fingers reaching out to stroke her hair. "Think about what he wants for you, Carissa. He wouldn't want you to be like this."

"Listen to Pierce," agreed Samuel. We're so worried about you. Even though I know you don't want to think about it, if Tyrell chooses death, then he kept his promise before turning again."

"And if turns vampire?" she asked with a shaking voice. "What if he comes after me?"

The twins glanced at each other. "You know the answer," said Samuel softly.

She nodded sadly, and then held onto both of them.

* * *

Back in the Carpathian Mountains, Gregori's face was dark. Something was wrong. There was no connection to Tyrell. He didn't think the former vampire was dead, at least, not yet. But he felt the stirring of something unexplained which happened. It was a disturbance he'd not felt before.

"Gregori? Did you hear what I said?"

He looked over at Gary Jansen who was standing in a lab coat swirling a small test tube filled with the formula they'd created. "I'm sorry, I was distracted."

"I said this batch is ready to test. Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Grimly, the healer nodded. "Do you think you have the mixture in the same amount for one dose?"

"It's hard to say, given that Tyrell gave you the ingredients so long after he'd been injected. I've been studying for the last hour how its molecules break down, trying to judge its strength. Unfortunately to do a true test, we may need to wait a few more hours."

Gregori shook his head. "We can't wait."

"But dawn is nearly upon us. We are ahead by nearly eight hours in comparison to the United States. Even if you did find a solution, what good will it do him if the sun is high there? Why not wait and make sure we have it right first?"

"He's right, Gregori." The Prince walked into the lab, overhearing the conversation. "You do recall that trait of patience you have learned more than a few times over the last few hundred years?"

Gary and Mikhail were right of course. There was something driving him to work faster, like he knew Tyrell was on borrowed time. Normally he wouldn't care, but the female Tyrell found gave reason to pause and make sure the former vampire had a chance to do one last honorable act, even though it would never save his soul.

He drew a deep breath and nodded at the two of them. "Let's focus for now on the limited layout of Morrison's lab that I saw in Tyrell's head. That will buy some time for us to ensure the correct dosage of the formula while we find an advantage for him to escape with the female. Once his power is returned, any additional doses will still slow him down, giving them an opportunity to restrain him with other methods."

Gary nodded and went back to a microscope, while Mikhail walked closer. _What is it? _he asked on their private communication.

_I don't know. Something is wrong with Tyrell._

Mikhail's eyes looked knowingly at him. _He is running out of time. _When Gregori didn't answer, the Prince tilted his head. _You think he will not keep his oath?_

_We always knew there was a possibility he would not return._

_Yet, deep down, something had you believing he would do the honorable thing in the end._

The Dark One frowned. _He is so loyal to Carissa, caused by a strange link with the minerals and their captivity together. Yet he was also protective of the twins as a result. It seemed as if he was holding himself to a higher standard, even if he did not want to admit to it. _

Mikhail nodded. _You cannot deny the hope that there is a link to those minerals and something opening a dark soul. But I still think it greatly depends on the individual._

Gregori folded his arms across his chest. _And he was a traitor to his people long ago. He may have decided his fate already in that one moment of his existence. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tyrell struggled to open his eyes. At first, he had no idea where he was as the room appeared different. He was still in a cell, but it was larger and…decorated? There were colorful paintings of flowers and landscapes hung on the grey walls. And there was a small bed against one of the walls with a floral quilt.

Groaning, he pushed himself off the floor and rubbed his forehead. It felt like it had been hit repeatedly. Then again, maybe when he fell unconscious, that's exactly what Derrick had done.

He was alone in the cell, but still bound by heavy chains around his wrists and ankles. Like before, they were attached to the wall, with just enough length for him to walk to other side of the cell. He struggled to his feet, his head spinning so much that he had to place a hand on the wall to steady himself.

What the hell happened? It came back to him in a rush. Arianna's blue eyes looking at him while the demon tried to choke her. Had he killed her? Tyrell began to breathe heavily. If he killed his lifemate, then he would beg the Dark One to torture him slowly before striking him down. Tyrell knew he could never be bound to her, and yet, she did not deserve death…or any of this. Tyrell closed his eyes for a moment and focused on her blood. He felt an odd sense of relief when he found the connection, confirming she was still alive.

He sensed it was late in the day, with the sun still high. Until darkness came, he would continue to be sluggish, with or without the formula inside him. He was too weak to try and connect with Gregori. He'd simply have to wait until he grew stronger, while hoping the Dark One had found a solution.

Exhausted, he eyed the bed. Even though it was small, it looked as if it could offer some comfort in comparison to the cold, steel walls. Tyrell longed for the feel of the earth. In a sense, this underground lab was more cruel than any other type of torture. He felt the soil beckon him behind the outer walls and yet he was helpless when it came to finding a way to escape.

He made his way slowly to the bed, actually stumbling with weakness. He sat down heavily on it, the mattress dipping down from his large size. But he frowned, noting he sat on something under the covers. Reaching underneath the blanket, he pulled out a small, stuffed brown bear. Tyrell stared at it for a moment, noting a strange sense of familiarity. This belonged to Arianna. The scientists had brought him to her cell. Where was she?

Tyrell hadn't touched her mind for very long, but the images he saw told him her entire story. She'd been robbed of any normal childhood, brought up as nothing more than a lab experiment. Overwhelming grief quickly followed as Tyrell realized she was now responsible for bringing back his real, full emotion.

Which he found to be unbearable.

So much pain. She'd been so alone, suffering through the loss of her parents as a young child. She'd been stabbed with needles repeatedly, injected countless times with drugs that made her painfully ill. And then he swallowed hard as he also recalled glimpses in her mind how she had even loss her physical innocence. Morrison laboratories had used her in every possible way.

And yet, she never had a chance to be saved. Tyrell failed her long before she'd even been born.

There was something wet on his face. Touching his cheek, he was shocked to find blood tears streaming down his cheeks. Never in his entire existence had something like this happened.

He sensed the darkness rising in anger, furious that he even felt anything for her. The dark voices told him he was far more powerful without her. This struck him as odd, as most vampires, including himself wanted a female for themselves. But not her. The darkness wanted nothing to do with her.

He was shirtless, so he couldn't even wipe the blood tears away on a sleeve. Frowning, he set the bear down and concentrated. With what little power he still had, the tears dried and vanished, leaving his skin clean and flawless. Tyrell contemplated the situation. She was in great danger when it came to him. The demon within him had already tried to take her life once. The best he could do was drive her away. Although it wasn't strong, their one blood exchange had already began a bond between them which only threatened her safety. The best he could do was free her so she could begin a new life.

The cell door opened and Tyrell noted the scientists this time were taking no chances. Armed with guns, they were ready to shoot him with another dose of the formula if needed. One of them entered the room, pushing Arianna in front of him. He noted she was holding her arm which was wrapped in a cloth bandage. With the thought that the scientists had hurt her, Tyrell slowly stood in anger, towering over all of them. The men pulled back and slammed the door shut.

Arianna backed up against one of the cell walls. It was good she was terrified of him, Tyrell thought. His emotions were barely under control. He was surprised to find himself noting her every movement and studying her far too closely. And yet another side of him wanted to drain her dry. He was in such conflict, it was hard to concentrate.

She finally gathered up enough courage to speak. "Why did they bring you here?"

Tyrell answered her in a chilling voice. "Why do you think?"

Arianna tightened her hold on her injured arm. "Are you going to feed on me?"

Instantly he remembered the sweet taste of her blood and he shifted in his stance. And he suddenly realized he wanted more than just her blood. The sexual arousal took him by surprise, his body tightening to the brink of pain. At the same time, he felt like the demon within him was actually eager, as if waiting for him to make the mistake and touch her so it could surface. It was as if he had no control over himself and it made him angry.

"If you recall, I drained one of the scientists earlier. I hardly have any need for your blood," he snapped.

She drew a deep breath. "He eventually died."

"Disappointed he won't have his hands on you again?" Inwardly, Tyrell winced at the tone in his voice, but he was powerless to stop it.

Her face grew tight. "I hate all of them. I was just surprised you didn't kill him sooner by draining all his blood."

Tyrell didn't answer. Only vampires killed while feeding. Did he have that intention? He'd dropped the scientist to attack the others who had followed Derrick's orders to inject him with more of the formula. Carissa had stopped him from draining dry the other scientist at the cabin.

Arianna touched his mind. _So she was the same female, the one Derrick said you saved._

His eyes shot to hers, taken off guard by her strength in touching his mind. He refused to connect to her, knowing their bond would only strengthen. Instead, he gave her a mocking smile. "She is the only female who has my loyalty."

The look of hurt she gave him had Tyrell's chest growing tight. But he must have imagined her facial expression as she turned away and spoke in a harsh voice. "I don't care."

Her statement cut him like a knife when he realized he _wanted _her to care. Didn't she have any jealousy with what he just said? Tyrell shook his head, irritated at all this new emotion. He reminded himself to drive her away. She had to fear and hate him for her own safety.

* * *

Arianna held her throbbing arm as she turned away from the vampire. She was so confused. Why did she even care that he was loyal to that woman named Carissa? She wanted nothing to do with him.

"What did they do to you?"

She looked back at him. "What?"

"Your arm," he said in a harsh voice.

"Oh, well, when you were hit with the dart…you fell unconscious. I-I couldn't get out of the way in time and you fell on me. I think it's sprained."

He frowned, but she couldn't tell if it was because he hadn't intended to hurt her or if he was unhappy with the fact she was still alive. She was shocked when he reached for her good arm, pulling her until she had no choice but to take a few steps closer. As he looked down at her, Arianna was very aware of the fact that he had no shirt on, and she couldn't ignore her physical reaction. She felt something tingling inside her, like she wanted his arms to pull her close and hold her. His shoulders were the widest she'd ever seen, and his chest and stomach were nothing but muscle. Looking at him, all she could think about was how he was a tower of strength. He was…beautiful.

Arianna gasped as he pulled the bandage off her injured arm. His fingers touched it and she winced as he hit a tender spot. He seemed to inhale sharply, ceasing his exploration.

"It is not broken," he said softly, "but it is indeed badly sprained. When the sun sets, I will find it within me to heal it."

"Why would you do that?" she whispered.

He held her gaze, and Arianna was acutely aware of how fast her heart was beating. "Maybe its because I need you healthy in case I need more blood." His voice had returned to a harsh rasp.

She tried to pull away, but he didn't appear to even notice. "So I'm just a meal to you."

His eyes narrowed. "While the scientists use you for…other purposes, I will not. So yes, I only care about your blood."

Tears she could not explain stung her eyes. "Were you ever anything else? Were you always this evil?"

"There is darkness in all our males."

"You mean vampires."

He remained silent and for a moment, she sensed he wanted to tell her something. Did touching her mind still hurt him? He seemed to keep his mind tightly closed. "Is Stefan your real name?"

He abruptly released hear arm and turned away, slowly making his way back to the wall which held his chains. They were heavy, probably wearing down his physical strength as he had to drag them across the floor.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

He gave a low laugh. "Why does it matter? After all, I am only evil."

Arianna glanced at the camera, wishing they had some privacy for a real conversation. For some strange reason, she didn't want the scientists to know anymore about him. If he was a vampire, why did it matter? When she looked back at him, Arianna realized his breathing was labored and with his back still to her, he was leaning his head against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Hesitantly, she took a few steps toward him, and then saw his shoulders grow tense.

"Stay away from me."

An odd sense of sadness from his rejection came over her. Backing away, she went over to her bed and sat down on it. She pulled her legs up, resting her chin on top of her knees. She often sat like this as a child, the only coping mechanism she had to hold herself together. Now she was in her cell with a vampire she not only feared…but also wanted.

* * *

Tyrell shuddered in an effort to keep himself away from her. He knew she was on the bed and images of him suddenly being on top of her, kissing her, and feeling every inch of her body was in his head. And tight on its heels was the darkness thirsting to take her life.

This was complete torment and he now knew the meaning of true hell. His entire body was beginning to shake, the emotion inside of him too overwhelming. How could he want and fear someone like this? The more time he even stayed in this cell with her, the more he felt conflict within himself.

_Tyrell._

It was Gregori. He closed his eyes with a feeling of hope. _Have you found the solution?_

_Yes, but it will be difficult. You must be at full strength._

Tyrell frowned. _How can that happen when the formula is still within me?_

_How long ago was the last dosage?_

_Several hours. But it is still strong. I feel it weighing me down even as the night rises._

_You must find it within you. Are they denying you blood?_

Tyrell felt his incisors throb with the thought of tasting Arianna again. He pushed the feeling down and swallowed hard. _I am fine._

_Fine is not good enough. If you fed last night, it will not be enough. You must find a way to feed again to gain more strength._

Fear hit him hard as he thought of Arianna. _That is not possible._

_You have to find a way. _

Gregori sent a flood of information to Tyrell's mind, detailing on how the formula could be broken down and absorbed harmlessly into his system. Unfortunately, the Dark One was correct in its degree of difficulty. With dread, Tyrell realized the complexity of the solution would require far more strength than he had right now. And even the approaching night would not help him. The scientists were too cautious with him now, so there was little hope in grabbing one of them.

He turned his head, looking at Arianna.

_Dark One, if I fail, swear to me you will not only hunt down the scientists in this lab, but also give this female to the Falkland twins to keep her safe._

There was silence for a moment. _If she is a psychic, it is best for our Prince to offer his protection here in the Carpathian Mountains._

_No, _growled Tyrell in Gregori's mind, _only the Falkland twins and Carissa. I trust no one else. Now, swear it to me._

Tyrell could sense Gregori's reaction. No one ordered the Dark One to do anything. And loyalty to the Prince was never to be questioned. But Tyrell now recalled his past, including what made him turn vampire. He could care less about any Prince. Gregori would never understand they betrayal Tyrell faced so long ago. But for Arianna's sake, he attempted a softer tone. _Gregori…your honor demands you grant my last request._

Gregori answered with a warning note in his voice. _I will agree, but only if she is seen by the Song_Maker.

Tyrell knew the Dark One wanted to find her lifemate. He had no desire to tell Gregori the truth. All that mattered was for Arianna to be kept safe and live out her final days in peace…without him. _After she has time to recover under the Falkland twins protection, in time she can meet others. _And by that time, he would be dead.

He could now hear muffled sounds down the hall outside the cell. As night fell, Tyrell would have little time before the scientists would return. He would have to find it within himself not to drain Arianna dry and his fear was very real. He could feel the demon within him, coiling, getting ready to strike. He focused on his memory of Carissa and prayed for strength.

Then he connected with Arianna, touching her mind just enough so she looked up at him. He met her gaze and focused, whispering into her mind.

_Come to me._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arianna was shocked to feel the vampire touch her mind. His voice was a velvet caress, beckoning her to obey him. She tried once more to see into his mind, if even to find out his real name. She knew the name Stefan was a lie. She tried to remember the name of the vampire Derrick had said was captured long ago, knowing it had to be him with the woman Carissa. But her head hurt when she tried to recall the conversation. Arianna realized not only was he blocking her from seeing into his mind, the vampire had successfully penetrated her own mind. His eyes were like smoke, his gaze impossible to resist. She found herself sliding off the bed and walking toward him.

She stopped when she heard his heartbeat increasing. No, it wasn't that she just heard his heartbeat, she _felt_ it. Arianna put her hand to her own chest, realizing her heart now matched his. Was he that powerful? Could he do this to anyone? Had he done the same to the woman named Carissa?

The thought of him feeding from this other woman made her irritated. The feeling had to be just her annoyance with this vampire using women. That had to be the reason because how could she be jealous of this evil creature feeding on anyone else?

_Come to me._

His voice was even stronger now in her mind. She desperately wanted to obey him. The logic that he could kill her kept Arianna's feet planted in place. She fought for control against this strange power she'd never felt before. All vampires had the ability to take over human minds, but Arianna had never experienced the sensation because she was usually stronger than them. But this time was different.

_Come to me. _

His voice deepened into a sinful tone, making her body attracted to him. Those heated eyes were so beautiful to her and her womb actually felt like it was clenching, eager for him to do more than just take her blood.

So this was what it felt like to be seduced. Sex had never been anything but unpleasant with the scientists. But for the first time in her life, she was truly wanting the experience with this vampire. She should be horrified at the thought, but Arianna could not resist. Blinking, she realized she was looking up at him, not even realizing she'd moved and was now standing only a few inches from him. His fingers cupped her chin, then trailed down to encircle her throat. Those eyes were looking at her with a hunger which was unmistakable. But behind his smoldering stare, was something dark. Arianna's chest tightened as she realized she'd fallen for his trap and it was now too late to escape.

_No, _he whispered into her mind. _This is not meant to be a trap. But I must feed to break free. Help me._

His voice made her actually tilt her neck up to him, offering what he so badly wanted. _Then do it, _she replied while trembling. _Take my blood and kill them…and me._

He growled and bent his head to her neck. _No. I cannot take your life_. _Help me control the darkness within me so you will live._

As his lips brushed the skin on her neck, Arianna felt her legs go weak. It was hard to understand what he was saying about the darkness. He was a vampire…

_No,_ _I am something else. _His teeth now scraped against her throat. _Oh God…Arianna. You must help me. I want you so badly it hurts. I can feel the demon thirsting to drain you dry or even worse, physically claim you. _

By now Arianna was blind with her own need. Her own body was responding in a way she never thought possible. If this vampire wanted to possess her, she had no intention of now stopping him. She was burning with fire, helpless to stop the desire which was rising up hard and fast.

She heard him curse. _You are not helping me, _he groaned in her mind. His other hand was now wandering down her hip, his fingers easily pressing into her and grabbing hold.

Arianna gasped as she was pulled up close to his body. She felt the hardness through his trousers against her stomach. Instinctively, her hands pressed against his chest, the pain in her injured arm barely noticeable. She was as helpless as he seemed to be, giving into something she found hard to fight. His breath was ragged against her throat now, and he made a noise which sounded like a plea. It was as if it was taking every ounce of strength he had left to fight off something which made him feel…

She swallowed hard as he allowed her to feel more of his emotion. It was not only thirst and sexual hunger he was feeling. He was terrified. Arianna almost cried with the realization that he truly did not want to hurt her. And yet, he was unsure if he could find it within himself to keep her alive.

Her voice was shaky in his mind. _What do you want me to do?_

_Tell me you are the light to my darkness, _he replied in a strained voice. _Remind me of who you are. Remind me of the light in your soul calling to mine._

Once again, it was extremely hard for her to understand what he was saying. How could she be the light to his soul?

_Arianna…_

She felt him losing the battle to control himself. And before she could reach out to him again, he struck her throat hard. Arianna cried out, as it was shockingly painful. His grip turned to iron as he easily held her in place. He was drinking deeply, taking far too much. She twisted her head and got a glimpse of his eyes which were now glowing red. It was as if the man she'd been talking to was now gone.

_Stefan._ She tried to blindly reach him, even though she knew that was not his real name. _Stop. You don't want to do this. _But she was getting no response. Arianna felt herself growing weaker. What did he say about the light? _I am…your light._

He didn't loosen his physical grip, but felt a sudden stirring in his mind.

_I am the light to your darkness, _she said, repeating his words. Now his fingers were loosening and she heard his voice.

_Help me. Keep fighting it. Remind me who you are._

What did he mean? _I…I am Arianna. _Despite the pain to her neck, her small fingertips began to caress his chest. She couldn't hold back her true feelings any longer. If she was going to die, what did it matter? _Take my blood and my life. Then take our your vengeance on Derrick and the others. Don't let them do this to any other women who are psychics. _The room was now going growing dimmer, her eyesight losing focus as she became even weaker. She no longer cared. If he took her life, it would finally be over and she could rest in peace knowing he'd succeed in destroying the lab and its evil scientists. _I give my life freely to you. _

* * *

Tyrell was astonished. This woman, who had no idea she was his lifemate, was already freely giving her life to him. The demon roared, but Tyrell emerged, gaining strength and pushing it down. He immediately retracted his fangs and licked the wound on her neck shut. She was limp in his arms, practically unconscious, but not dead. In one swift movement, he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed.

He gently laid her down, noting how small she was in comparison to him. She had a heart-shaped face with rosebud lips. Her skin, now translucent, was smooth and soft. For a moment, he stared at her. She looked like a vulnerable child, not a young woman. She was so very innocent in all of this. How badly he wanted to claim her. But when his mind thought of the words, pain once more sliced through his head. Cursing, Tyrell backed off. He stopped, and focused on her injured arm. He should be saving his strength but he no longer cared. Her health came first and Tyrell would ensure she had every chance to survive when all was said and done.

After chanting the healing words in her head and mending her arm, he bit into his wrist to hold it over her mouth, making sure some of his powerful blood was fed to her. Tyrell wanted to feed her from his chest, but he didn't trust himself. Instead, he focused on giving just enough so she could be strong enough to survive.

The voices down the hall were getting louder and he stopped feeding Arianna. He straightened and closed his eyes. Focusing on all the power he had within him, Tyrell began the complex process of breaking down the formula within him. If he succeeded, not only would the serum be absorbed harmlessly into his system, he would also be immune from any other injections.

He heard the cell door open but didn't lose his concentration. The voices came closer and someone even prodded him with something sharp. Tyrell blocked out all of it. He was so very close, the last of the formula was beginning to disintegrate. His heart slowed and he grew weak. Tyrell felt sweat rolling down his back from the effort to force the molecules to break apart. But the last of his strength was weaning.

Blindly, he reached out to the only source of comfort he had for the last five years. _Carissa._

There was a heartbeat of silence. _I'm with you, Tyrell. You are stronger than you or anyone else realize. Stay with me._

Her words gave him hope. Still focusing on the serum within him, Tyrell slowly opened his eyes to look down at Arianna. He failed her in every way possible. This was his last chance to finally do something right and free her from Morrison…and him.

The last particle in the formula disintegrated, all of it fully absorbed harmlessly now within his blood. It was now part of him and no longer a danger in controlling his power.

"Well, his eyes are open now," said one of the scientists.

Tyrell became aware of a the scientists standing within a few feet of him. They all had dart guns loaded with injections of the formula. Slowly, his eyes shifted to look at all of them.

Their reaction was to step back, as if sensing something was suddenly very wrong. One of them narrowed his eyes at Tyrell. "Don't even think about trying anything or we'll make sure you're out cold in no time."

Tyrell gave such a slow, evil smile, he could see them shudder with fear. "Where is the one called Derrick?" His voice was low, its tone once more taking on a note of warning.

"That's not your concern," snapped a tall thin man with dark hair. "Now look, we came to just collect some more samples. Either you cooperate or we put you out, it's a simple as that."

In a blur of speed, Tyrell grabbed the man's throat and lifted him easily with one hand. He leaned in close. "You are right, it is very simple. I will no longer cooperate and you will all die." Within an instant, Tyrell bit into the man's neck, feeding on rich blood which increased his strength. He dropped the man before he was dead and set his eyes on the cowering scientists before him.

They shouted in fear and two of them shot Tyrell with their dart guns. One dart landed in Tyrell's neck and the other in his bare shoulder. At first, the men looked relieved. But when nothing happened, their faces tuned to confusion.

And then Tyrell took his revenge.

No scientist in the cell was spared. Within seconds, all of them were dead. The darkness within him wanted to take more time and torture them. But either deep down Tyrell knew it was wrong, or it was just logic telling him time was limited.

As if on cue, an alarm sounded, the high pitched shrill echoing throughout the cell and down the hall. The cell door swung shut and locked. Tyrell simply focused and the door flew open.. Looking back at Arianna, he simply could not take the chance and leave her here. If the scientists had other secret tunnels or ways of escape, she may be their captive forever. He went back and scooped her up into his arms. Turning, he strode out of the cell and down the hall. He spotted a maze of more corridors and sensed fear coming from one direction.

Another dart came flying and hit him in his right arm. Tyrell hissed, and whirled around to see a young blonde male backing away with a gun. Tyrell simply narrowed his eyes and the gun flew out of the man's hands. The scientist screamed and tried to run, but it was too late. Tyrell sent various beacons and test tubes of glass flying from a shelf toward the man. He was hit in the face, the shards of glass embedding into the man's head and throat, killing him instantly.

Shifting Arianna in his arms, Tyrell headed toward a wider corridor. He found what appeared to be a control room with various monitors showing video of the cell rooms and what appeared to be a laboratory. Tyrell spotted a couch and gently laid Arianna down. Then he turned and surveyed the various equipment including a layout of the entire lab. Within moments, he'd turned off the alarm and had memorized the underground maze of corridors. The main laboratory which appeared to make the formula was two more flights down underground.

Tyrell looked back again at Arianna. If things went wrong, she could be killed. He scooped her up in his arms once more and headed in a different direction. There was one cell closest to a concealed exit which led to the surface. She might have a chance of escape if he kept her safely hidden. Placing her inside, Tyrell stepped back and created the illusion that the cell remained empty. He then ensured the door lock was damaged, preventing any possibility of her becoming trapped.

His chest tightened as he looked down at her. He felt the demon within him shift, as if hoping he'd give in and just stay with her. Dark thoughts of stripping off her clothes and using her the way he wanted crept into his mind. Tyrell pushed away the temptation and dissolved into mist, streaking underneath the cell door and down the hall. Finding the ventilation system, he dove deep, descending until he reached the lowest floor level. He emerged to see several scientists scurrying around an enormous lab. They had obviously been alerted to the fact that their prize vampire was on the loose. He could read in their minds most were hoping he had simply fled. But other scientists had heard his vow to destroy the lab.

Tyrell wasted no time, streaming into the room and taking human form. The scientists felt the room temperature drop and to their dismay found Tyrell now towering over all of them. A few tried to shoot him with the formula but of course it had no effect. He acted so quickly, none knew he'd even slashed their throat until it was too late. Tyrell paused for only a few moments when he attempted to gain more information. Holding one of them in the air by his neck, Tyrell hissed. "Where is the scientist Derrick?"

The scientist only tried to shake his head as he gasped for air. A quick sweep of his mind told Tyrell the man knew nothing and he threw the scientist against a wall. The other men in the room also had no information as to where Derrick was secretly hiding.

When finished, Tyrell stepped over their lifeless bodies on the floor. He swept his hand violently across a table filled with lab equipment. Glass shattered everywhere, the sound echoing throughout the room. And Tyrell could not contain his anger as he came across a large, steel storage unit, its window showing cases of the formula. He smashed the glass with his bare hand, then began to destroy shelf after shelf of test tubes filled with the serum.

Tyrell then came across blood samples, most likely of both past victims or those psychics Morrison was still tracking for future capture. He carefully stored them within his cloak, vowing to hand them over to the Gregori for further investigation. And then there were other smaller storage units, storing new experiments from the blood of vampires and psychics. He snatched up an external hard drive, obviously used to back up their data on all of the experiments. Scanning the remainder of the room, Tyrell eyed the gas container used to light flames in cooking up their latest experiments. He opened the gas valve, and then stepped out of the room. Before closing the heavy steel door, Tyrell willed one of the overhanging lights to spark and the room exploded. The layers above Tyrell shifted and he transformed back into mist to race back to the upper level.

When he arrived at the cell where he left Arianna, Tyrell found the door wide open with no sign of her. The ground shaking beneath his feet, he turned to the secret exit and found it had been used. Relieved, Tyrell wasted no time in making his way to the surface. Just as he broke free, the earth collapsed, the laboratory now only a black crater in the earth.

But when he turned around, it was then he saw Arianna's blue eyes wide with terror…as Derrick held a syringe to her throat. Before he could even attempt to kill the man, Tyrell's heart stopped as the needle plunged into her neck and Arianna cried out in pain.

_Author's note: Wasn't sure if people were still really reading this with so few reviews. I'll try to keep writing for those of you still following along! Thanks. -anne_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tyrell felt a surge of anger like nothing he ever experienced before. The very fact that a weak mortal held his lifemate captive, made him want to kill the man in a red, blinding rage. Yet Arianna's whimper held him in place. The scientist held the needle in her neck, his thumb on the plunger to the syringe.

"How I've been _dying_ to try out this new formula," said Derrick in an almost gleeful voice. "In fact, it's creation was only known by a few."

Tyrell circled to the right, his face expressionless with no hint of anger. If he was going to save Arianna, it would take everything within him to remain calm. The demon within him shifted, as if wanting to simply kill both of them. He could not give into that temptation. The female was innocent and deserved to be free.

"Step away from the her," said Tyrell. His voice was low and seductive, reaching out to Derrick for control.

The scientist smiled. "Your mind tricks won't work on me. You think I'm a fool? I know you were probably trying to track the time between the doses of the serum I've been taking. I took a stronger dose the moment I found out you broke free of our control. I give you credit, vampire, I'm not sure how you did it. Maybe you really are over a thousand years old which makes you stronger." He pulled Arianna closer. "But why do you care what I do to this woman? You took your revenge out on the other scientists and the lab, so why stay?"

Tyrell's eyes held a glint of amusement. "Ah, but I have not taken my full revenge, not yet. If you let her go now, I might allow mercy."

Derrick snorted. "Mercy? We both know you'll just kill me anyway."

"Exactly," replied Tyrell softly, "killing you would be my mercy. Otherwise, you can anticipate a slow, painful death."

"Now see, here's the thing…that would mean you have to find a way to actually get to me."

Tyrell gave a low laugh. "I would not say hiding behind a small female is your best defense."

"Oh no? Do you know what this formula is that I hold just inches from her vein?"

"Enlighten me."

Derrick smirked. "You think you know everything. And yet, we managed to capture more than a few vampires. It is simply a matter of time before we can easily overpower all vampires or even have you do our bidding. The fact that you somehow overcame the serum we developed is impressive, but by no means the end to our extensive plans for control. This lab you destroyed is but one of many hidden not only in the United States, but throughout the world! Others have created even stronger formulas than the one which temporarily held you!"

"And each one we encounter will also be broken down and destroyed."

"My sources say otherwise. There is still one element, not even a formula, but of the earth."

Tyrell continued to hide his anger. The scientist had to be referring to the minerals, a substance which could indeed be a threat to every vampire and Carpathian. "Obviously you were one of the weaker links for Morrison and could not be trusted with it."

"How little you know. But then, best to keep it that way, isn't it? You can't touch my mind. And now I am the one in control." Derrick quickly pushed the injection down into Arianna's vein. She gasped and tried to struggle free.

With nothing else holding him back, Tyrell swiftly moved in, grabbing Derrick's arm and twisting it away from her so he cried out in pain. Arianna fell to the ground, her hand pressed to the side of her neck as she began to shake from the effects of whatever was injected. Tyrell simply stepped over her, grabbing Derrick's neck and shoving him against a large tree.

"I see you have chosen no mercy," hissed Tyrell.

"You…will…need to…beg _me_ for…mercy," choked Derrick in response. "Arianna..."

Tyrell looked back to see her slowly get to her feet. She was crying. Then blinding pain struck Tyrell's head. His grip weakened, and he dropped Derrick.

The scientist fell against the tree, coughing heavily until he was able to catch his breath. Then he gave a small laugh, followed by another cough. "Apparently, she can do more than command you. It's a serum we've been experimenting with for some time. It heightens her psychic abilities. This one is more than ten times the strength we've given her in the past."

_I'm sorry, _she cried inside Tyrell's head. _I don't understand why when I connect with you it causes so much pain. _

"Tell him to back away," snapped Derrick.

_He thinks I can command you. It has worked sometimes with the other vampires._

Tyrell held his splitting head. The pain was so intense, he couldn't think straight. But her connection wasn't controlling him. For whatever reason, the formula amplified the pain when she touched his mind. He dropped to the ground, so weak, there was nothing he could do except absorb wave after wave of agony.

"Very nice. I like him on the ground. Now, tell him to crawl to me and beg for mercy." But when Tyrell didn't move, Derrick's face twisted in anger. "Are you listening to me? And why the hell are you crying? Would you rather have him as your master? Think of all the other innocent humans these vampires kill, Arianna!"

Tears streaming down her face, she shook her head. "You are no better!"

Furious, Derrick pointed a finger at Tyrell. "Look at what your sacrifice has done! A few psychics sacrificed to protect so many others!"

"No," she choked. "You have no nobility, Derrick. You've done nothing but use me and other innocent women!"

He strode over to her and grabbed her arm. "Command him to obey me! Now!"

Arianna knew that wild look in Derrick's eyes. If she didn't do what he wanted, she was in for the beating of a lifetime. "I-I can't." Not only that, but she couldn't bear to hurt Stefan. She realized now she was crying because of the pain she was causing him. He had healed her arm and tried to give her a way to be free.

"What do you mean you can't?" screamed Derrick.

Her stomach suddenly lurched. "I'm not feeling well." If he gave her ten times the dose of earlier experiments, this could mean she'd be sick for days…or even dead.

"You will do as I say, do you hear me? The minerals will be here and then there's nothing to stop me from having complete control of him! Now, take control of his mind!"

When she shook her head, Derrick flew into a rage. He slapped her face so hard, Arianna was thrown to the ground. She screamed as he began to kick her, and she tried to fight back. But her body was severely compromised by the serum. Arianna grew sluggish and was unable to stop the blows to her ribs.

A loud growl broke through the night air and Derrick gasped as Stefan came out of nowhere. The scientist was torn off Arianna, and thrown several feet. There was a loud crack at the sound of his head hitting the side of a rock, killing him instantly.

Arianna was lying on the ground, breathing heavily as the vampire who she only knew as Stefan kneeled down beside her. Her stomach once more twisted in pain. "Please, make it stop."

His black eyes seemed to soften, even turn brown, for just a moment. "You need my blood but I…cannot give it to you." His voice became strangled. "I am already connected to you by one exchange. I cannot take the risk."

She gasped in pain. What was he talking about? It didn't matter anymore. At least he didn't seem to be in pain now. "So…are you…okay now?"

"When he attacked you, something within me couldn't let that happen. The pain stopped."

"I-I don't understand."

He reached out and brushed away a strand of hair from her face. "Neither do I." His eyes looked at her with anguish as she began to writhe in pain.

Tyrell's heart seemed to turn over as he watched Arianna growing colder, her vital signs weakening. This poor female had already been close to death how many times? And because of him? Already he'd attacked her, fed from her, and had one true exchange with her. If he wanted to push this new serum out of her system, he would need to give her quite a bit of his ancient blood and it would be a completed exchange due to the amount he took from her earlier.

If he did this, what would it mean to her? He had hoped she would be free of Morrison and of him. But another exchange would strengthen their bond. Tyrell was condemned to death. There was no saving of his soul. It had been blackened long ago when he was betrayed by those he thought loyal to protecting the Carpathian people. He gave into the darkness and was lost. Arianna deserved a life without him.

But he could not bear her suffering any further. Drawing a deep breath, he gathered her up in his arms and pulled her to his chest.

"What are…you…doing?" she asked, the words hard to speak.

Without answering her, Tyrell stared into her eyes, calming her while he slit his chest. He then cradled her to him, allowing her to drink deeply. At the same time, he traveled inside of her to make sure all of the formula was absorbed by his powerful blood. While this formula was powerful, it was only meant for humans and Tyrell easily overcame it. He then focused on her ribs which Derrick had bruised, ensuring she was fully healed.

As he came back into his body, Tyrell was conscious of her mouth on his chest. He closed his eyes, giving into temptation and connecting with her mind as she fed from him. Once more, he saw everything. Her childhood ripped away from her. The pain she experienced over so many years.

At the same time, Tyrell saw in his own mind where he was during those moments in her life. And what he saw shamed him. The darkness ruled him. He was so eager for any feeling, and that meant easily seducing and using women. And human men in his way were never spared. He detested Carpathian hunters and the Prince. He felt a burning anger and betrayal that he could not explain. In response, Tyrell eagerly accepted the hatred and bitterness which gave him the only feeling he could find: power.

Arianna, a small child, faced monsters just like him every day. And each day, she hoped to be freed. The light within her never faded. While she hated her captors, she still believed there was good inside of others. Her parents had shown her love. And even if it was for a short time in her life, it left a lasting memory she clung to all her life.

Once again, tears of blood were streaking down his face. Arianna had beaten the darkness down and he was now experiencing true feeling. But he now felt such grief at betraying this innocent female, Tyrell knew he would never be the same.

He deserved to die. It was the last thing he could do for her.

* * *

When Arianna opened her eyes, she was surprised to find herself sitting up against a tree. A few feet away from her, the vampire she knew as Stefan was crouched down and fully clothed. He was dressed completely in black, a long black trench coat appearing like a cloak which blew lightly in the wind. She sat up straight once she realized there was blood on his face. "You're bleeding!"

"It is nothing," he said in a graveled voice.

His sadness cascaded over her and to her shock she realized the blood was actually his tears. She actually wanted to cry with how strong the emotion was within him. Something had changed. She was hearing more…sensing more. And his mind was filled with pain. She tried to reach out and see into his past, but once again, he blocked her.

"Do not," he said sharply.

"I-I just wanted to help you."

"You cannot. My soul is black."

Arianna swallowed hard, his words for some reason hitting her hard in the chest. "But you saved me. That can't be completely true."

His eyes were filled with remorse. "I have failed you."

"What? No, you freed me. You haven't failed me."

He gave her a sad smile. "How little you know. But you will live your life and be free."

The thought of leaving him suddenly terrified her. He was the only one who had actually protected her. "I have no life! Where will I go?"

To her shock, he touched her mind, sending a flash of information. She suddenly knew where he'd hidden valuables which could make her wealthy . He drew a deep breath. "What little I have left from my existence is now yours." He suddenly glanced in the distance toward the road. "I will see to your safety one last time."

Arianna backed away when he transformed into an enormous, black dragon. She gasped as he took off, his wings spreading out toward the sky. And then she was captured by one of the dragon's feet, the long claws closing around her body, but never even scratching her. Arianna's breath was taken away as the wind hit her face and she found herself looking down at the forest. The bright moon cascaded light onto the river, and then she could see the lights of the nearby town. She clung to the dragon's leg, as he swiftly descended, landing in a darkened area not far from a hotel.

He gently dropped her to the ground and then transformed back into human form. She was frightened when a man with blonde hair walked toward Stefan. But the man seemed to be in some kind of a trance, not even bothering to look at Arianna. The vampire was watching her, even as he pulled the man closer and bit into his neck. It was very brief, as Stefan lifted his head only a few moments later.

"This man is under my influence," said the vampire softly. "He is the manager at the nearby hotel where you will stay as a guest under an unknown name. You are not to leave the hotel until the Falkland twins come for you. It will be…a few days. I will give them instruction when the time is right."

"Falkand twins? I don't understand. Wait!" she exclaimed as he slowly turned away. "Don't leave me!"

He paused. "I left you long ago…Arianna."

She felt connected to him and his anguish. He was actually shaking from the emotional pain and so was she. Arianna wrapped her arms around herself, as if trying to hold things together. Derrick was dead. She was free. So why was she so upset about what this vampire was feeling? Why did she care if he left her?

He spoke a strange language, heavy in an accent she'd never heard. And then he whispered into her mind._ Farewell, light to my darkness._

As tears once more began streaming down her face, she watched helplessly as he transformed into mist and disappeared. She turned to the blonde man who smiled at her.

"Come, I'll get you a room and some new clothes. You'll be safe."

"Who are the Falkand twins?"

"They are known to be extremely powerful investors in the business world. Their success has brought them much wealth."

She was suddenly feeling desperate. She couldn't just sit back and wait for these twins. "And where do they live?"

"Chicago, so it's pretty far away."

"That's where I need to go."

The man frowned. "No. You must stay here."

"I can't. I have to follow him!"

"I'm sorry, but there is no choice. You will stay at my hotel. He said the twins would be coming for you."

Arianna wiped her eyes. "No, that will be too late!"

"Too late? What do you mean?"

She had no idea, but everything within her demanded for her to find Stefan. He'd spoken as if there was nothing she could do to save him. With a horrible gut feeling, Arianna had a feeling there was little time left for him. "I have to leave now."

But the man stood firm. "My instruction was for you to stay here. You cannot leave."

"Then I'll just have to get there without you!" And before he could stop her, Arianna ran out into the night.

_Author's note: Me and my usual cliffhangers, I know... -Anne_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_She is crying again._

Samuel cursed as his twin sent him the message. For the last week, he'd never known such instability with Carissa and her emotions. And it appeared to be her connection to Tyrell. As Samuel finished up a phone call with the VP of Finance at one of their companies, he tried to control his exasperation. Pierce wasn't faring any better, stressed to the point of even having trouble sleeping in the ground. The twins forced themselves to stay focused on their investments, never forgetting their vow to ensure the wealth of their Carpathian people was kept safe. Yet both were so exhausted from their worry about Carissa.

_I've changed my mind, _muttered Samuel as he threw aside a financial report, _Gregori can stay in our homeland while I hunt down Tyrell. I'm ready to kill him after putting our lifemate through all this._

_Right. I'm sure that will go over well with Carissa._

_I'm beyond caring._

_Actually, the problem is you now care too much._

_Pierce, shut it._

His twin sighed. _One way or another, this will be over soon. All we can do is be here for her._

_We talked about taking her back to the Carpathian Mountains._

_Yes, but not until Tyrell is gone. I'm not risking her seeing Gregori do what he does best when it comes to Tyrell._

Samuel huffed. _You're assuming the traitor will return there on his own. For all we know, Gregori will be hunting him here._

_Let's not go there. And by the way, I need to feed._

_Okay, I'll be upstairs as soon as I finish reviewing these numbers. _

Pierce stroked Carissa's hair as he lay next to her on the bed. _I wish I could make you feel better, sweetheart._

She gave him a faint smile. "I know," she whispered. "And I know there's nothing either of you can do. For some reason, I just feel so sad, especially these last few days."

"You can feel his time is fading," Pierce pointed out. When she turned her head away, he frowned. "Carissa, you can't deny it. It's why you feel such sorrow."

"You should be right," she replied softly, "but that's not it." Carissa looked at him, her throat growing tight. "I can't explain it. It's not because his time is at an end even though I know that is the case. It's something else…it's like I feel what he's going through."

Pierce shook his head. "The last time we saw him, Tyrell had no feeling left. For whatever reason, the vow he made to you has been the only thing keeping him from the darkness. And even his loyalty to you is now being tested."

Carissa knew what he said made sense. But why didn't it feel that way? "You better go feed before dawn gets here."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Samuel is still home. I'll be fine. Besides, I should try and do a little work before dawn comes anyway."

Reluctantly, Pierce nodded and then gave her a soft kiss.

Carissa lay motionless for a few moments after he left, but knowing Samuel would eventually find a reason to keep her in the bed, she slowly got up and made her way down the stairs. She decided to go outside on one of the many balconies which wrapped around their enormous home. The cool air hit her face as she opened one of the French glass doors. As usual, the city lit up was breathtaking, and she focused on the twinkling lights in the distant buildings.

_Carissa._

Tyrell's whisper touched her mind and she froze. _Where are you? _She inhaled sharply as sadness swept through her. _Tyrell?_

_I am here._

Carissa turned her head to see a dark figure in the moonlight, standing on one of the hills not far away. She immediately transformed into an owl and flew to him. Taking human form, she rushed forward, only to stop short as he bared his fangs and hissed at her.

For whatever reason, Carissa could see he was suffering. Despite her fear from his reaction, she could see his physical strength was failing as he looked thinner. Tyrell's face was etched in pain, his skin ashen. He looked as if he'd actually aged. Even his once beautiful, long hair was now coarse. In place of the powerful vampire she'd come to know, Carissa now saw a man who was drained from his fight against the darkness. Yet his eyes…they were not red or black. Carissa saw warm, brown eyes which were warily watching her.

"Tyrell, what is it?"

"It is the end of my time." His black trench coat whipped around him as the wind grew stronger.

"So what the twins have told me…it's true. Five years have passed and…" She choked, unable too finish. Carissa couldn't stand it. Tyrell had saved her and her lifemates. He didn't deserve to die!

His eyes were flat and sad, yet he faintly smiled. "All life eventually comes to an end, Carissa."

"But they're going to kill you!" she cried.

"It is their right," he replied in a soft voice.

She wiped away a tear. "You could just face the dawn." Her voice was trembling at the thought. "What if…what if that would save your soul?"

Tyrell gave a soft laugh. "My dear, my soul is already dark. And I fear that darkness will rise and prevent me from facing the dawn. The only…honorable act I have left is to face Gregori and allow him to serve justice."

Carissa shook her head. "No. I won't believe you have a dark soul. I won't! Not after everything you did for us."

"Your light makes it difficult for you to understand." He drew a deep breath. "I want to thank you, for everything. You gave me a purpose once more." He gave a bitter laugh. "Me. A vampire with a purpose. Only you could have done such a thing."

Not caring what his reaction would be, Carissa started to walk toward him. But another gust of wind whipped up in front of her, pushing her back. She suddenly found Samuel standing in front of her, his body shielding her from Tyrell. When she stepped backwards, Carissa instantly felt Pierce's hard chest right behind her.

"Back off, Tyrell," warned Samuel. To his complete surprise, the dark ancient turned away.

Carissa darted around Samuel. "No! Don't leave. Please!"

Tyrell stopped, still turned away from her. "I have failed," he murmured in response.

"No!" she cried. "What if your lifemate is still out there?"

"Carissa," said Pierce in an uneasy tone.

"It could happen! What if one of the children who were trapped in time…what if one of them were meant for him?"

Very slowly, Tyrell turned around to face her and Carissa widened her eyes. The former vampire had streaks of blood streaming from his eyes. The twins were completely shocked and glanced at each other.

Trembling, Carissa suddenly realized her own blood tears were streaking down her face. "Tyrell," she whispered, "what is happening?"

"Forgive…me. My weakness is reflecting onto you." He didn't even bother to wiped the blood from his face. Tyrell looked at the twins who were staring at him. "Do not worry, she will be fine. With my death, the bond I have with her through my sworn oath will be broken."

Pierce shook his head. "We do not understand…what is happening to you?"

"We thought Carissa was upset because you were near the end, not because of any actual emotion," added Samuel. "The last time we saw you, there was none left."

Tyrell swayed with weariness, thinking of Arianna, but keeping his mind carefully blocked. "She will live the life she deserves," he murmured.

The twins glanced at each other in confusion once again. "Who? Carissa?"

Tyrell's eyes had lost focus. "I know you will protect her."

"Of course we will," replied Samuel with a frown. _Pierce, there is something seriously wrong with him._

_Because he is at the end, is he experiencing regret for his past? _answered Pierce.

Tyrell closed his eyes for a moment. "I am so…tired."

Carissa reached out and squeezed Samuel's hand for reassurance. "I want you to be at peace," she said in a shaky voice. "If this is truly the only way you can be finally at rest, then I…," Carissa swallowed hard. "I-I understand what you must do."

Tyrell gave a slow, sweeping bow to her. "Thank you. You are truly light to darkness." He turned away, but connected with Carissa on their private link. _Tell her I am truly sorry._

_Who?_

His voice was weak as he spoke on their connection. _Once I reach the Carpathian Mountains, I will send word to your lifemates. They will watch over her._

_I don't understand! _

_I hope to see you in another life. Goodbye, Carissa._

"No!" she cried out. "Wait!" But Tyrell had evaporated into mist and faded away. Carissa burst into tears while both Samuel and Pierce tightly embraced her.

* * *

Arianna winced at the morning sun. She had been traveling non-stop ever since Stefan had left her. She had walked all night, which became difficult as she wasn't dressed well and it had become colder. Arianna had nothing; no identification, money, or even clothes. A few time she cursed herself for being so stupid. But when Stefan left, there was only raw instinct to follow him.

Which was completely insane.

Okay, sure he destroyed the lab and saved her. But then he also tried to kill her not once, but twice. So why was she doing this? She should have stayed at the hotel where it was safe and warm. She could have just waited for these Falkland twins to find her.

There was something deep down which was driving her to find Stefan. For some reason, Arianna knew if she waited, it would be too late. She shook her head at this thought. Too late for what? She couldn't have a future with him, for God's sake! He was a vampire!

Right?

Arianna's doubts lingered about who or what Stefan was. Even if there was good in him, it was obvious he cared more about the woman Carissa. As she walked, Arianna kicked a few small stones across the pavement as a feeling of unexplained anger began to surface. What was so special about Carissa? Was she some long, lost love he could never have? Obviously the woman didn't care what happened to Stefan.

Even with the sun rising, Arianna shivered from the cold. There was no way to even get a taxi or bus to take her somewhere without money. She was so tired and couldn't even remember when she last ate. And then she remembered what Stefan had said to her.

_What little I have from my existence is now yours._

For some reason, she recognized the area. Picking up her pace, Arianna spotted a graveyard several feet away. Despite her fear, she followed a path in her mind which Stefan gave her. And when she came upon a tombstone under a weeping willow, Arianna dropped to her knees near two large stones and began to dig. Within moments, she'd found a very old metal box. Opening it, she gasped as a handful of jewels glittered in the sun. They were extremely old, some probably worth several hundred thousands of dollars.

Arianna quickly hid them in her pocket and tried to smooth over the ground. It was nearly another hour before she finally walked far enough to find a pawn shop. Knowing the owner would probably believe she was a thief, Arianna chose a very small ring among the various jewels. She acted as if it was the last item of any value she had left, something her mother gave her. The pawn shop owner bought her story, and gave her money for the ring. It was probably by far less than what the ring was worth, but it gave Arianna enough to buy a bus ticket to Chicago which would leave in the late afternoon. The trip would take about five hours, and she hoped to find the Falkland twins that evening. Before leaving, she tried to eat, but was too sick to her stomach. She was grateful when she got on the bus that she was finally able to sleep.

Unfortunately, the bus broke down in the last hour of its journey. The driver apologized to everyone, citing it would the next day before another bus would be available. While many on the bus opted for a free night at a local hotel, Arianna refused. She could not deny the urge she felt to find Stefan. It was as if every hour that passed, the chances were even greater of her losing him forever.

To her dismay, it began to rain as she walked toward the city. By the time night had fallen, Arianna was drenched. Shivering, she reached the city and began to inquire about the Falkland twins. She was extremely disappointed when she found that everyone knew of them, but no one knew exactly where they lived. One man who was finishing a business dinner almost ran into her when she was walking around a corner. He apologized and took pity on her, offering her his umbrella. When she asked him about the Falkland twins, he reluctantly admitted they were key stockholders at the company he worked for and that it was rumored they lived n a secluded area far up in some hills beyond the city.

An hour later, Arianna was exhausted as she walked up a long, winding road, hoping it would lead her to their home. The wind picked up and she lost the umbrella as it flew out of her ice cold hand and beyond her reach. Her entire body was numb from the freezing rain. Every movement sent a stinging chill through her. By the time she finally reached the top of the hill, Arianna was close to falling unconscious. She dragged herself to the only house to be found. It was enormous, modern in architecture surrounded by iron gates. She found an intercom on a brick wall outside the gated entrance and pressed the call button…hoping someone would answer.

* * *

The twins curled around Carissa, hoping to comfort her in any possible way. They had been shocked by Tyrell's emotion the previous night. They had never expected to see him in such a state. His distraught emotions were reflecting on Carissa. When they woke her, she cried until she was exhausted. Samuel and Pierce both fed her repeatedly, worried about the amount of blood she lost through so many tears.

_I hope Gregori give him a quick death so she doesn't endure this much longer, _muttered Samuel as he stroked Carissa's hair.

_If anything, he deserves not to suffer, _his twin answered.

_Speak for yourself. He's made our lifemate suffer more than I can endure. _

Pierce sighed while he nuzzled Carissa's forehead. She'd finally relented to allowing them to put her back to sleep. _Samuel, I know you too well as part of my own soul to think you'd really want to let him suffer. You hate Tyrell and yet you know deep down he is not completely evil._

_Only because of Carissa._

_Is that the reason? Or was it the minerals when he'd been captured long ago._

_Who knows, _grumbled Samuel, _I just know I wouldn't mind smacking him around a bit for what we've been through._

There was a buzzing sound and the twins stiffened.

"What the hell?" snapped Samuel.

"Who would be at our front gate at this hour?"

Samuel scanned the parameter. "It's a human female. Where's Maria?"

"I gave her the night off. It was her birthday, remember?"

"Damn. Okay, fine. I'll go. You stay with Carissa."

"Be careful, my brother."

Samuel glared at him. "Of a human?"

His twin grinned. "Well, you are getting older."

"You're sense of humor has certainly evolved."

"Who said I was joking?"

Samuel hit his brother on the shoulder . "I think it's been too long since we've hunted a vampire and you're trying to egg me on so I'll beat the hell out of you."

"Then you'll beat the hell out of yourself given I'm part of your soul."

"It'd be worth it," he said with a lighter tone. He transformed into mist and went through the air ducts. He carefully unraveled some of the safeguards set around the house, and then returned to human form. Opening the front door, he cursed when he realized it was pouring down rain. And then in the distance, he saw the outline of a small figure barely holding herself up against the iron gate at the end of the driveway. With lightening speed, he ran to the gate and waved a hand to unlock it. When it automatically swung open, the small female fell stumbled out of the way and looked up at him.

"Is…he…here?"

Samuel frowned, noting the woman was completely drenched and shivering. "Who?"

"Stefan. I know…he's here. He has to be. Please…"

He cursed again when she fainted and he swiftly reached out to catch her. Picking her up in his arms, Samuel quickly carried her into the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Samuel strode through the house carrying the woman who was wet and freezing. He had to get her warm as soon as possible. He entered the living room and swiftly made his way to one of the large overstuffed couches. He gently laid her down and then with a wave of his hand, her wet clothes became dry. Samuel grabbed a nearby blanket and covered her, tucking it around her body to keep her warm.

Still unconscious, Samuel studied the woman. She was small and had long, brown hair which was a tangled mess from the rain. She was translucent, her skin so white that Samuel couldn't help but think she actually needed blood. He sensed she was special and no ordinary human. She said she was searching for Stefan, but Samuel knew no one by that name.

Her eyes fluttered open and grew wide as she saw his large frame looming over her. He gave her a reassuring smile and tried to soothe her. "You are safe. No harm will come to you while you are here. I give you my word."

"Where am I?" she asked with a shaking voice.

"I am Samuel Falkland and you are in my home."

The woman tried to sit up, but held her head in sudden pain. Samuel instinctively reached inside her mind but found it surprisingly strong.

"Don't!"

He pulled back. "I am sorry," he said sincerely. "I only intended to heal your pain."

"You…you said you are Falkland?" When he nodded, she persisted. "The Falkland twins?"

Samuel cocked his head, unsure of how she knew of them. "What were you doing out in this weather?" He was surprised when she suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Stefan…is he here? Please tell me."

"I am sorry. I do not know anyone named Stefan."

"But he said you would come for me. He has to be here!"

Samuel was puzzled. "Where do you live?"

"I-I don't have a home. The lab…Morrison captured me when I was a child. They captured Stefan but he escaped. He freed me."

"But then he left you alone?" No Carpathian male of worth would leave a psychic woman with no protection.

The woman began to cry. "Please help me. Help me find him! I have to find him. I can…feel him."

Samuel desperately wanted to calm her mind. "You are in shock. Let me help you. Relax your mind and let me see."

"No!" she said sharply. "I won't allow anyone ever again into my mind. I don't care if he said you would protect me. I'm not going through that ever again."

Samuel sighed, trying to call on his patience. And his twin selected the perfect time to cut into his thoughts.

_What the hell is going on?_

_For once, I have no idea, _Samuel shot back in exasperation. He felt Pierce in his mind, instantly taking in the information about the woman.

She began to sit up again, trying to get to her feet.

Samuel placed his hand on her arm. "I don't think you are well enough and you certainly are not going back outside in that rain."

"I don't care. You can't stop me."

"Oh really," replied Samuel while raising his eyebrows. He became slightly amused as she struggled to free her arm from his iron grip.

"Let me go!"

_Samuel, you aren't helping, _sighed his twin.

_And just exactly what am I supposed to do? She won't let me into her mind._

_Use that charm of yours, _replied Pierce dryly.

_My charms are reserved for our lifemate._

_True. You're probably completely out of practice on other women. _

Samuel grew annoyed. _Carissa is all I need._

_Face it, you're now just as old and boring as me._

"You wish," muttered Samuel.

The woman jerked her arm free, pulling back from him. "What?"

"Forgive me. I was talking to my twin."

"But he's not here."

Samuel gave her another gentle smile. "My twin talks to me telepathically. It is common among Carpathians."

"Carpathians? You mean…vampires?"

"No, we are different," he assured her. Inwardly, Samuel beat down his anger. Morrison only thought all of them were vampires.

"Stefan said he was different."

Since she was no longer trying to run, Samuel sat down on the edge of couch. "He must have been Carpathian."

"What is the difference?"

"All males have darkness. Attached males, ones who have a lifemate, are able to control the darkness. But if a male does not find his lifemate, he loses all emotion. The temptation to feel anything, including a thirst for power and death, may turn them into vampires. A vampire has no honor. Their soul becomes black and their thoughts are twisted."

She was listening intently to him now. The color of her eyes seemed to deepen. "Yet a male won't turn vampire if he finds this lifemate." When he nodded, her voice shook. "How does he know?"

"When a male loses emotion, he also loses the ability to see in color. When he finds her, his world is turned upside down. Emotion and color are restored, sometimes almost painfully at first. It is hard to sort out, but eventually the male understands what is happening."

"And he…experiences pain?"

"Well, more like confusion." He gave a small, sheepish grin. "We tend to think we can command our lifemate at first. Her happiness and protection come first. Unfortunately, a male quickly finds out that those two traits can contradict each other."

She sat back, as if disappointed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just, I mean, he seemed to be in pain. When he touched my mind, he was in pain."

Samuel frowned. "I'm not sure why that would happen."

"He saved me."

"Yet he left you. No honorable male would leave you unprotected."

She shook her head. "He said he would send for you."

"We received no message."

_So, what is her name? _asked Pierce in his mind.

_I don't know._

_You really are losing your touch with other women, _replied Pierce.

_Shut it. _He focused on the woman. "What is your name?"

"Arianna."

"Well, Arianna, you are safe with us."

She swallowed hard. "I don't…care about being safe. I need to find him! Please, you have to help me."

Samuel tried to soothe her. "We will do everything we can. But first, you must calm yourself. I swear I will not hurt you. Let me see into your mind."

Panic hit her heard. "No!"

He drew a deep breath, realizing she wasn't going to cooperate. "Okay," he said gently, "but your hunger is beating at me. When was the last time you ate?"

"I-I don't remember."

"Let me get you something?" When she didn't reply, he tried another tactic. "If he truly intended for my brother and I to provide for your safety, he would want you to have nourishment." When she finally gave a small nod, in an instant he was on his feet and headed to the kitchen.

Arianna looked around and found she was in an enormous room. Several feet away from her there were windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, giving a spectacular view of the city lights far below. Samuel had disappeared and she took advantage while she could. Standing, Arianna walked over to a large desk against the far wall. She sifted through the various papers, noting a number of what appeared to be ancient maps.

And then she saw the word 'Carpathian' on one of them. Carefully, she unfolded it and discovered details of the Carpathian Mountains. There was a note attached to the bottom which read: "Mikhail Dubrinsky." There was nothing else…no other content or writings about why the map was related to this Mikhail. But if this was the Carpathian Mountains, was that where Stefan was headed? Was he Carpathian or vampire?

"Looking for something?" asked a deep voice.

Arianna's heart almost came out of her chest when she looked up to find Samuel looking down at her. "Oh! I-I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Snooping?"

She flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, but if I can find out where he went…"

"My brother already said we would assist you."

"Your brother? I mean, that was you-"

The man stepped back and gave her a formal, elegant bow. "I am Pierce Falkland, Samuel's twin. You are most welcome in our home."

She now realized who she thought had been Samuel was wearing different clothes. Pierce was dressed in a casual, but elegant manner. His blue silk shirt with black trousers made him look like a model from some of the magazines Derrick would sometimes allow her to read.

Derrick.

The memories came flooding back all at once. From the time when she was a little girl, he'd haunted and tormented her. Vampire or not, Stefan had put an end to his terror.

"Arianna?" Pierce said softly.

"I'm sorry, I need a moment." Arianna meant to walk back to the couch, but she found herself falling. In an instant, strong arms caught her. She felt herself being carried and then set down on soft cushions. When she opened her eyes, she found two identical faces looking at her with concern.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

"What does it look like? She fainted."

"You must have said something wrong."

"Or maybe you took too long with the soup and she fell over from starvation," shot back the other twin.

"Maria usually does these things. I wanted to make sure I had the right nutrients for what she needs. Makes me realize how grateful I am to feed our lifemate only blood."

"Samuel, she's already ill. You don't need to bring up that particular subject when she needs to eat."

"I thought you said she was starving."

"I did."

"You just said she was ill."

Arianna opened her mouth and let out a small noise of irritation which had both of them looking at her. "I'm fine."

The one twin jabbed the other. "See?"

"Samuel, shut it. Arianna, we need you to eat. Can you sit yourself up?"

She struggled, and the twins reached out to help her. A few large pillows were placed behind her and once sitting, the twins sat down on the edge of the couch. One of them held out a bowl of steaming soup and her stomach rolled. "I…can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't eat. I don't seem to be able to hold anything down."

The twin not holding the soup gave his brother an 'I told you so look.' But then he gave Arianna a nod with sympathy. "Will you allow me to help you?" When she hesitated, he tried again. "You cannot find Stefan unless you are strong."

Arianna reluctantly allowed him to take control, although she still refused to let him see into her mind. Still, he was able to control her just enough to eat the soup and keep her stomach under control. Finished, she felt slightly better and looked at the twins. "You're identical."

"In looks only," said one.

"You're Samuel," Arianna said as she noted he was wearing jeans.

"She's onto us," replied the other.

Samuel grinned at her. "Admit it, I'm the better looking one."

Arianna couldn't help but give way to a smile and he laughed. "See Pierce? I haven't lost my touch with other women just yet."

"I don't think Carissa would appreciate you saying that."

Arianna completely lost her smile. "Carissa?"

"Our lifemate." When she didn't say anything, Pierce tried to explain. "Usually there is only one lifemate for each male. But Samuel and I share a soul. Carissa makes us complete."

But Arianna was thinking about what Stefan said. "Carissa?" she whispered.

Samuel jabbed his twin. "Nice going. Now she's in shock."

Pierce sighed. "As if you're helping."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who said something that made her faint."

A female's voice suddenly broke in. "Will you both stop? She's here for only a few minutes and you're already driving her crazy."

"You love it when we drive you crazy," said Samuel. He stood up and pulled a small woman with long, brown hair into his arms.

The woman smiled at Arianna. "Hello, I'm Carissa. I'm sure my lifemates can help you find who you're looking for."

Arianna opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Carissa looked at her with sudden concern and sat down in Samuel's place. "Are you okay?" She took Arianna's hand.

"He spoke of you," she replied, her throat suddenly feelings tight.

Carissa's eyes widened. "It's you." She swallowed hard. "He said before he left to tell you he was sorry."

Arianna began to tremble. "Stefan?"

"No," said Carissa shaking her head, "Tyrell."

The twins immediately stiffened. "Excuse me?" asked Pierce.

Without taking her eyes off Arianna, Carissa answered. "Tyrell told me on our private link that he would send word to both of you. He wanted you to watch over her." She looked at Arianna and squeezed her hand. "I know it was him. And his name is Tyrell."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"He arrives tomorrow night."

Mikhail looked up from the ancient book of spells as Gregori glided into the room. The Prince and the SongMaker had been studying this latest discovery from Razavan.

The Prince sighed and looked at his oldest friend. "You're speaking of Tyrell?"

"Who else?"

"A few days ago you were at the point of hunting him down."

"It may still come to that."

Mikhail glanced at Armando who remained silent. "If he told you he was coming here, then we shall wait."

"It could be a trap."

"Which is why I have you as my second in command to prepare for such things. What of the woman he said he found? Is he bringing her?"

"No," growled Gregori. "He is sending word to the Falkland twins to watch over her. I reminded him that the deal was for the SongMaker to meet with her."

"As long as she's safe. Pierce and Samuel will bring her for a visit at a later time."

"It makes no sense. Why leave her in the United States?"

Mikhail closed the book in front of him. "You know he trusts very few. But something else is bothering you."

The Dark One's silver eyes shifted toward Armando for a moment, as if he was hesitant to reveal something in front of anyone but Mikhail.

The SongMaker's voice was very quiet. "You spoke of something wrong with Tyrell when he contacted you a few days ago. His blood is in you. What is it that you sense as he draws closer?"

Gregori turned away to look out one of the enormous windows. The view from Mikhail's home was spectacular, especially as there was a full moon. He was restless, as if Tyrell's connection was giving him a sense that something was very wrong. "Pain," he finally answered. He turned and looked at Armando. "The minerals should have eventually worn off with giving him emotion. The Falkland twins even confirmed this to me a month ago when they'd last seen him. But something has changed. He feels great pain and wants to end it."

"Is it possible he suddenly feels remorse?" asked the Prince.

Armando frowned. "As the minerals wore off on me, it was more challenging to sort out any emotion I had left. It was unreal and felt…wrong. I did not experience what you are describing."

"Perhaps it is different with males who already turned." Mikhail noted Gregori had returned to looking out into the night once more. "I can carry out his sentence," the Prince offered softly.

Gregori slowly shook his head. "I would never allow that risk and you know it, Mikhail."

"And yet I have a feeling that his connection, along with his actions of destroying so many labs, is making you think twice."

The Dark One slowly turned around, drawing back his powerful shoulders while his silver eyes met Mikhail's. "He made the choice long ago and cannot be forgiven for his past crimes. We must carry out justice on behalf of our people."

Mikhail looked at the Armando who once again had become quiet. "And what do you say, SongMaker?"

For a moment, the oldest Carpathian said nothing and the silence stretched out between them. And when he finally spoke, there was sadness in his voice. "I am uncertain as to what drove him to this fate and those answers may never be found. If there is any hope of saving his dark soul, it would be to come before you and face his death."

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" asked Arianna. She was desperate to understand the situation. Was Stefan really Tyrell?

Carissa sat next to Pierce and gripped his arm. "Tyrell was returning to the Carpathian Mountains."

Feeling stronger, Arianna stood. "Then we must go there."

Samuel frowned. "Explain to us why he left you. Why didn't he contact us immediately?"

Frustrated, Arianna began to pace. "I don't know. He said he would send for you in a few days. Why does it matter? Let's just leave now!"

"But why this urgency?" asked Pierce softly. "Do you know why he went to the Carpathian Mountains?"

Arianna froze. There was something off in his voice. "He…didn't say." She saw the twins glance at each other and Carissa looked at the floor. "What? What aren't you telling me?"

Without looking at her, Carissa spoke in a broken voice. "He went to face the Prince."

"Prince?"

"Mikhail Dubrinsky," answered Pierce. "He is our Prince."

The name she saw on the map. "The Prince…of Carpathians? Why would he go to see him?"

Carissa bit her lip.

"Tell me!"

Samuel crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Tyrell is a traitor. He chose to listen to the darkness."

Arianna frowned. "He's not a traitor. He saved me. He destroyed the lab and killed Derrick!"

"Derrick?"

"He was a scientist that held me since I was little. Stephan, I mean, Tyrell…said he failed me. But he didn't; he saved me!"

"Tyrell was exposed to something we think a wizard named Javier found long ago."

"A wizard. Are you serious? What are you going to tell me next? That little gnomes are going to pop out any minute and attack me too?"

"Nah," replied Samuel with a wink, "gnomes are harmless. It's the leprechauns you need to watch out for."

Arianna stared at him.

"He's teasing," said Carissa who stood up and walked over to him. Giving him a little jab, she shook her head as Samuel smiled and pulled her close. "You'll find he likes to use humor to ease the tension sometimes."

"Otherwise he can just be plain annoying," added Pierce as he stood up.

It worked as for a moment Arianna almost smiled. But she quickly grew serious. "Look, I don't care what you say. He's not a traitor. And how are you sure Stephan really is this Tyrell?"

"His blood is in you," said Carissa quietly.

She almost blushed in response. "How do you know?"

"I can feel it. My blood is in him. I have a connection to him."

Arianna saw the twins stiffen at the same time she did. For some unexplained reason it angered her when she pictured for a moment that Stefan fed from this woman.

"He saved me too," continued Carissa. "I was captured briefly by a Morrison lab. He was there when they were using the minerals on him. He was a vampire but for whatever reason those minerals gave him back emotion. He became loyal to me."

Arianna's hands clenched into fists. "Loyal to you. He barely knew you!" She couldn't explain why she felt so angry. Maybe it was because she thought Stefan actually cared about her. But maybe he just saved humans whenever he found them. How could she think he would treat her any different?

Carissa was looking at her with concern. "He came to see me before he left. He told me to tell you he was sorry."

"I didn't hear him say that," said Samuel looking down at her.

"You couldn't hear it. He said it on our private connection."

Arianna could feel her anger rising again. "Obviously he cared more about you."

"What?"

"You heard me. He came to see you before he left."

"Well yes, but-"

"He just left me." Her eyes began to sting with tears and her throat hurt. "He left me with a complete stranger and then came here! To see you!" Now she was crying and Arianna angrily wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. "What's so special about you? Why do you matter so much to him?"

Carissa's face was full of surprise. "Arianna, I don't think-"

"Why doesn't he want me?" she suddenly blurted. Ashamed and shocked as to what she just admitted, Arianna slumped back down on the couch and buried her face within her hands. For a moment, all she could do was weep as the emotion was so overwhelming. Then she felt her hands being tugged away from her face. Carissa was kneeling at her feet, her face full of concern.

"You love him."

Arianna opened her mouth in response, but nothing came out.

"Carissa," said Pierce, "what are you saying?"

She continued to look into Arianna's eyes. "This is Tyrell's lifemate."

"Excuse me?" asked Samuel, not sure he heard correctly.

Arianna shook her head. "No. That's not true. He felt pain when I connect with him." She sniffed and Carissa handed her a tissue. "And he rejected me. He only wanted you."

"It's not like that," Carissa replied. She was stroking Arianna's arm. "I was the only reminder he had to not listen to the darkness."

Pierce sat down next to Arianna. "I can assure you, given the fact that Carissa is already bound to us, there is no way we would allow Tyrell to have any other relationship."

"That's an understatement," muttered Samuel. "Carissa, she has a point. If she really is Tyrell's lifemate, there's no way he would just leave her."

"Unless he thought this was the only way to protect and save her," Pierce said in a quiet voice.

Arianna looked at him. "What?"

Pierce glanced at his twin. "Do you remember the conversation we had with Mikhail five years ago? When he and Gregori saw us after the battle? We talked of the SongMaker and how difficult it was for him to reconcile his unintentional crime with his Carpathian honor. He said Razavan experienced a similar challenge with the crimes he was forced to do."

Samuel sighed. "Yes, but they were forced by those who held them. Tyrell chose his path."

"Exactly. Can you imagine what it would feel like if he suddenly found himself realizing what he'd become?" Pierce looked at Arianna. "If he realized she was his lifemate, what would such a thing to do him?"

"What are you talking about?" Arianna asked.

"Honor is everything to us," Pierce explained. "It's what holds back males from turning. If they can no longer ignore the darkness, those seeking to save their soul will face the dawn before they turn."

She swallowed hard. "They commit suicide?"

He nodded. "It is the only way sometimes. There have been cases were Carpathians were held against their will or were forced to do unspeakable crimes. Because our honor is imprinted upon us at birth, such unthinkable actions can take a heavy toll on a male's mental stability."

Arianna's heart began to increase as she grew alarmed. "The males who turn vampire are hunted down."

Pierce answered her honestly. "Yes."

"But Tyrell left to go to the Carpathian Mountains. Why?" When he hesitated, Arianna choked. "Please tell me."

"He made a promise to seek revenge on Morrison. We knew his emotion would eventually fade without the minerals. He swore an oath to Carissa that he would not harm the innocent and then he would return to face the Prince."

Arianna took one look at Carissa's face and knew the answer. "They're going to kill him!"

"I'm so sorry," said Carissa. Arianna was surprised when blood red tears began to stream down her face. "I swear he didn't tell me when he made that oath. I didn't know Gregori would hunt him down if he didn't return."

The room felt like it was spinning. "Gregori?" Arianna heard herself ask.

"Basically Mikhail's second in command," answered Samuel.

Arianna's head was now pounding. "You mean executioner." She sharply looked at the twins. "I have to know if any of this is true. What if I am his lifemate?"

"You cannot save a dark soul," said Pierce.

"How do you know?" she demanded. "Has anything like this happened before? You said there were others who had committed crimes against their will, but they are alive today!"

"Arianna," said Pierce in a gentle voice, "like it or not, Tyrell chose his path. Before he turned vampire, he should have faced the dawn."

"How do you know he chose his path? What if something made him turn?"

"You are talking in human terms," Samuel said with regret in his voice. "You do not understand."

"No! I'm not sure you understand! These minerals…they brought back his emotion. He saved Carissa. He saved me. I don't care what you say. No lost soul would do that!" She suddenly stood and walked around Carissa, striding toward Samuel. Surprised, the twin looked down at her as she grabbed onto his arms. "Please. I'm begging you. Help me. Can't you stop it? Tell the Prince to wait. Tell him to not do anything until I get there!"

Samuel looked at his twin and some communication passed between them. Then he looked back down at Arianna. "We do not know if Mikhail will hold off on his sentence…but we will do what we can."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tyrell felt the stillness in the air. It was silent, something not very common in the Carpathian Mountains when one could usually hear the wind rustling the tress, or wolves howling at the full moon. Instead, there was a foreboding silence, as if the entire forest was waiting in anticipation of his death.

He transformed into a large, black hawk and took off into the night sky. As he made his way to the coordinates the Dark One sent him, Tyrell began to think about Arianna. She would be safe with the Falkland twins. He'd already make arrangements for a message to be delivered to them within the next day…after his death.

As he soared over the trees, his heart ached as he thought of her. Like Carissa, Arianna was all that he was not. He'd failed her. He'd destroyed a number of Morrison labs over the last five years, even saved Carissa. But he turned vampire, instantly destroying any hope of Arianna having the freedom she deserved while growing up. He should have been there to protect her when she was only a child; to save her parents and her innocence. Pain radiated through him as he was in anguish over what happened in his past.

Tyrell recalled feeling betrayed by Prince Vlad. He couldn't remember all the details. Only that he was sent on a false mission to protect someone he thought was innocent. Prince Vlad had set him up for failure. Whatever happened, it pushed Tyrell over the edge and into darkness.

Warily, he landed in a small clearing, on the edge of a lake. The water was peaceful and sparkled under the moon and stars. He didn't deserve the beautiful scene before him. He was already annoyed that since returning, he had to unexpectedly wait a few days. He'd alerted Gregori the moment he arrived. But the Dark One told him Mikhail was not available.

_I do not answer to your Prince, Dark One._

Gregori's voice was eerily calm. _You will go into the ground and wait for me to call you._

_There is no need to wait. I kept my vow to Carissa. I could have stayed in the United States, forcing you to hunt me down. But I am here. Finish this._

_Mikhail commands he be present for the justice you deserve. You will wait._

Tyrell laughed coldly at his words. _Then perhaps I shall sample the local humans he cares for so much. _

_Hunters will be watching your every move, Tyrell. They will protect the local village, but they will also obey their Prince. You will not be killed until he is ready._

Now, a few days later, Tyrell stood by the water's edge. He could have simply ended things and faced the dawn. But every time he thought of Arianna or Carissa, Tyrell knew deep down he owed a debt to the Carpathians for his betrayal. It was their right to carry out justice for what he had done. No matter what Prince Vlad had done, he remembered a time when he prided himself on his own code of honor.

The wind picked up and a swirl of mist came out of the trees. Gregori, the Dark One, shimmered into view. His silver eyes looked at Tyrell, but there was no mistake that he was scanning the area. Tyrell remained silent, waiting impatiently as soon several large owls appeared and transformed into human form. He was now surrounded in a circle of hunters.

The Prince arrived last, flanked on both sides by Lucian and Gabriel. Mikhail Dubrinsky was indeed his father's son. His eyes reflected a quiet, yet powerful demeanor. The same calmness Tyrell once trusted in Prince Vlad.

Mikhail took a few steps forward. Normally, he would either offer a warrior's greeting or the visitor would bow. But Mikhail's hands stayed at his side while Tyrell remained motionless. The Prince spoke in a deep voice. "Tyrell Pankov, you have kept your oath to return after five years. You were successful in hunting down and destroying a number of Morrison laboratories. Do you still claim you did this only for revenge?"

"It was always for revenge."

There was silence for a moment. "And what of the special female you found?" Mikhail asked softly.

Pain hit Tyrell hard at the thought of Arianna. For a moment, he could not find his voice as images of her face came into his mind. "She is safe," he replied in a ragged voice.

"And why did you not bring her here?"

Tyrell laughed low in response and raised an eyebrow. "You trust me to bring a female to you? I am surprised, Prince of Carpathians. I would have thought you ordered her to be taken from me immediately for her protection."

Mikhail placed his hands behind his back and looked at him thoughtfully. "And yet you made sure she was still safe. You, a male who turned and listened to the darkness. Why?"

There was no way he would admit the truth about Arianna. As far as he was concerned, she was none of his business. "I did not come here to discuss the female. My time is at an end."

He swore the prince's eyes seem to soften. "And so you claim there is no hope for your soul."

"If I ever had one, it was lost long ago."

"Then why end things now? Why do you keep this oath to Carissa Falkland?"

Tyrell could not hold his pain inside. It was not Carissa he thought of at this moment. He failed Arianna and deserved to die. When Mikhail's eyes widened, it was then Tyrell realized he was literally shaking. "Please…end my pain."

The Prince glanced at the Dark One and some communication obviously passed between them. And then there was the sound of rustling in the nearby trees, and Tyrell was surprised to see Armando emerge from the forest. At first he was confused as to not only why the SongMaker was here, but also that he arrived on foot. But then a small figure was following him…

Tyrell's chest grew tight and he found it hard to breathe. As the SongMaker approached, he knew in an instant who was following him. When Armando stopped and calmly stepped aside, there stood Arianna. Her long hair was now blowing in the wind, whipping around her face as Tyrell's anger began to surface. Why was she here? She had been left in a safe place!

Mikhail looked at Armando expectantly. "Well?"

The SongMaker's eyes glittered and he stood tall. "This is Arianna Castillo, lifemate to…Tyrell Pankov."

Tyrell hissed, causing Arianna to step back in fear as he bared his fangs at her. "Get her the hell away from me!"

"She is your other half," Mikhail said softly.

Two identical dark owls flew down, and the Falkland twins transformed before him. Then a small, snow white owl landed between them and once more, Tyrell found himself looking at Carissa. Her eyes were sad as she spoke. "Why didn't you tell us?"

He growled in response, as an uncontrolled fury engulfed him. "I want nothing to do with her."

"But she's your-"

"_I know what she is!" _snapped Tyrell in a voice so low that it made the ground shake. Gregori subtly moved closer to Mikhail while the hunters shifted in their stance, bracing themselves for a possible attack.

The Falkland twins stepped closer to Carissa as she fought back tears. "But why? Your soul could be saved by her."

Cold laughter emerged from Tyrell. "Then you, my dear, have learned _nothing_."

"But I don't understand…"

Now Tyrell's eyes became black while his skin became a pasty white. Claws emerged from his fingers and his hair became disheveled. When he spoke, his voice sounded raw and no longer beautiful. "See me for what I _really_ am." When he took a step toward Carissa, the Falkland twins moved in front of her.

"I don't care," came a small voice.

Tyrell turned back to Arianna who now stood with her chin raised. The SongMaker, still standing next to her, nodded at him. "She may appear small, but her spirit is extremely strong."

"Her spirit will _never_ be enough," Tyrell replied in a nasty tone.

"I'm right here," Arianna said in a firm voice. "Stop talking as if I don't even exist."

He growled. "You should have _never_ come here."

"But I am here. And I don't care what you are. You saved me."

"Are you sure of that?" hissed Tyrell. "All those years, you spent as a prisoner to humans. You were tortured, raped." When she winced, he took advantage. "Or perhaps you really were on their side? After all, you did help murder vampires. Maybe the truth is you are really here to watch me die."

"No," she whispered, with tears now stinging her eyes.

"I was never loyal to you," replied Tyrell. "I pledged an oath to Carissa, not you."

She began to shake. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?" he mocked, "Telling you the truth? That it was Carissa who held me for the last five years? And not you?"

"That's enough!" snapped Samuel.

Pierce tried to diffuse the tension. "Our lifemate is not the reason you do not want Arianna."

An evil smile emerged from Tyrell. "Ah yes, the twin lovers come to her defense. Maybe I sent her to be with you since obviously you know a way to claim any female."

Carissa pushed aside her lifemates. "Stop it, Tyrell."

He bowed mockingly to her. "Whatever you wish, of course. After all, I serve only you."

Samuel took a threatening step forward and Tyrell beckoned him with his claws to attack. But just before the two could come to blows, it was the SongMaker who stepped between them.

"You are afraid."

For a moment, Tyrell was stunned by Armando's words. The demon within him surfaced and his black eyes became lifeless. "Afraid? I an surrounded by hunters, all of whom want nothing more than to kill me! Let them attack and I will show you just how powerful my dark side is, _SongMaker_."

But Armando remained still, his colorful eyes never leaving Tyrell's black ones. "You _are afraid…of Arianna." The SongMaker looked back at her and extended his hand. "Come here, little one."_

Tyrell hissed. "Don't even _think_ about her coming near me."

"And why is that?" asked Armando.

"She is nothing to me."

"She is _everything_ to you. The truth," said Armando in a quiet voice, "is that you are lashing out in the hope it will bring about your end. That way, you do not need to face your one true fear." When Tyrell began to breathe hard from the boiling emotion within him, the SongMaker's eyes flashed, a subtle reminder of the power he had with the mind. "Tell us the real reason you do not want her, Tyrell."

"Back off!" he spat back, "or I will show you the true feeling of pain."

"You cannot hide from her forever. And the sentence of death you seek will not be carried out until you grant her a request."

This sent Tyrell over the edge. In a blur of speed he attacked Mikhail, but Gregori was there in an instant. The Dark One took the blow and then fought back, sending Tyrell to the ground. But Gregori was caught off guard when Tyrell disappeared. Before he could react, Tyrell struck his face, his claws raking down Gregori's cheek. As blood began to pour from his face, Gregori shoved Tyrell away, shifting in his stance but then remaining still.

Breathing heavily, Tyrell let out a roar. "I will take you down, Dark One, and then your Prince!"

"I'd like to see you try," Gregori replied. He showed no sign of pain or emotion.

"Any attack on the Prince is a death sentence," snapped Tyrell.

"I will always follow Mikhail's command."

"At the expense of his death."

Gregori raised an eyebrow. "You have much confidence despite the fact that you stand among a number of ancients."

Mikhail placed a hand on his second in command's shoulder and stepped forward. "I will only release you from this world if you face your lifemate."

Tyrell suddenly felt trapped. Yet he knew any further desperate attempt to get any of them to attack was a futile effort. They had been ordered not to kill him. Even if he tried to escape, there was no way he could outlast so many hunters.

Armando's voice was quiet. "She has but one request."

Shaking, Tyrell turned back to the Arianna.

Gathering her courage, she spoke hard and fast. "I want to follow you."

Tyrell's heart stopped. "Follow…me."

"Yes."

He couldn't help baring his fangs. "You are not bound to me."

"Exactly," she replied softly.

Was the world spinning? Because suddenly he felt dizzy as hell. "You can't possibly know what you are asking."

"I do. It's the only way."

He suddenly had a pounding headache, a familiar pain when he first met her. "You cannot save my soul," he rasped.

"I don't know if that's possible and I don't care. You die, I die. That is what I want."

Tyrell glared at Mikhail. "You can't possibly condone this!"

The Prince answered in a low voice. "You chose this path long ago, Tyrell."

"And so this is the real punishment I face!" he growled. "To be forced to watch the one female I should have saved, now die with me."

"In order to fully bind her to you, the ritual must be completed."

Tyrell wanted to hit something. He'd never felt such anger course through his veins. "It is impossible! I refuse to take her."

Arianna briskly walked toward him, an unexpected action which took Tyrell off guard. He actually stumbled back, suddenly terrified that she would even try to touch him. With tears now streaming down her face, she swallowed hard. "You are right, you know that? All those years and you now just saved me. You should have been there. You shouldn't have chosen this path." Arianna stopped for a moment while she trembled. The SongMaker placed his hands on her shoulders offering his support to finish what she needed to say. Gathering her remaining strength, Arianna spoke in a clear voice. "You can't leave me like this! You owe me my life. Just like you, I want to end the pain. I can't…I can't do this. Please, you have to take me with you. Why will you not do this one request for me?"

By now, Tyrell's head was in so much pain, he was ready to collapse. Breathing heavily, he met her eyes. "Because the SongMaker is correct. I am afraid."

Her heart broke at the pain he was experiencing. "Why?" she whispered.

Tyrell closed his eyes. "Because my soul is black which is why I will kill you before the ritual is completed."

_Author's note: Anyone out there still reading? -Anne_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

There was stunned silence after Tyrell admitted he would most likely kill his lifemate. He stood there with his hands clenched into fists, staring at the ground. At this point, he couldn't even look into her eyes. The silence was good, he thought to himself. Maybe they now realize how deadly he could be. And he looked like the true vampire he turned into long ago. There was no denying now that his soul was dark.

Armando broke the silence. "Why do you believe you turned?"

Ah yes, the question. Why did he, who once a male of worth, suddenly give into the darkness? "We all make ill fated decisions in our past, do we not?" Tyrell raised his head, avoiding Arianna's eyes but meeting Armando's piercing gaze. "Perhaps there are some actions we cannot control when created by others. You of all Carpathians would know that, SongMaker."

Darius hissed. "I hardly think you can even compare your dark choices to the SongMaker's past. You were not held captive by a wizard."

"And of course Morrison wouldn't count," replied Tyrell with heavy sarcasm. "After all, they are nothing but weak humans, incapable of capturing any Carpathian." His eyes blazed. "So it shouldn't matter that the minerals which held your dear SongMaker would now be in Morrison's hands."

"You will try to do anything to divert attention from the fact that _you_ chose to turn vampire."

"Or perhaps you are still stinging from our last battle years ago. As I recall, young hunter, you had quite a challenge whenever trying to find me."

"Only because you ran like the coward you are!" snapped back Darius.

"Enough," interjected Mikhail in a harsh voice. He looked at Tyrell. "You did not answer Armando's question."

"Life is full of disappointments, little Prince."

Gregori growled. "Watch your tongue, vampire."

Mikhail sighed and before Tyrell could snap back, he briefly held up his hand. "Your taunting will not bring about the action you seek. Therefore, we are done for now."

Tyrell gave a mocking smile. "No cage will hold me."

"I have no such intention."

Tyrell's smile faded. "I will seek my own end. I do not need any of you."

"No, you do not. Which is why I continue to question your motives. You left your lifemate with the Falkland twins for protection. You kept your oath to Carissa, never harming any innocent lives over the last five years. And you return to the Carpathian Mountains to face the justice you deserve." The Prince slowly shook his head. "Whatever drove you to the path of darkness feels incomplete to me. Therefore, no hunter will touch you until the ritual with your lifemate is completed."

Tyrell gave a low laugh. "The sun will rise. My time will end."

Mikhail's demeanor remained calm. "There is another band of vampires hiding themselves, controlled by the Albino we still have been unable to find these last five years."

"Pity you have such inferior hunters."

While the ancients scowled, the Prince responded with a cool smile. "All the more reason I should hope you fare better."

"Are you actually suggesting I do your bidding and destroy these vampires? I do not serve you, Prince of Carpathians."

"No, but we will see if you will continue to protect your lifemate."

Tyrell grew cold and his eyes narrowed. "You cannot force me to take her. Nothing will change my mind."

Mikhail raised an eyebrow. "Her last wish is to follow you." He nodded at her. "So be it."

The hunters began to back away and Tyrell looked at Mikhail incredulously. "You are going to leave her? In the morning, I will face the dawn and she will be left unprotected."

"As you wish," replied the Prince.

Tyrell growled. "You would never do such a thing. To leave a female unprotected here in the Carpathian Mountains? It goes against your nature. You will not be able to help yourself."

"You are free to test me," murmured Mikhail, "but no aid will come to her."

When Tyrell looked at the Falkland twins they both shook their heads. "We will obey Mikhail."

"Yes, obey a Prince who demands not protect an innocent female," spat Tyrell. "What do you think of your leader now?"

Pierce and Samuel glanced uneasily at each other until Gregori shot them a hard look. Both straightened in response and Pierce drew a deep breath. "Our loyalty is to Mikhail."

"Really? What about your lifemate?" Tyrell looked at Carissa. "You don't want her to die, do you?"

She bit her lip for a moment. "Of course not…"

"There you have it, then," he said in a gruff voice to the twins.

Carissa stepped forward. "I didn't finish."

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you saying you want her to die?" Tyrell asked in a sarcastic voice.

"No!"

"Then tell your lifemates to stop believing in a false leader and be the honorable males they are. Tell them to protect her."

Carissa trembled. "I am Carpathian. Therefore, I believe in Mikhail as a leader."

Tyrell hissed so loudly, Carissa took a step back in fear. "Carpathian? _Carpathian? _You, my dear, are an innocent female manipulated by your blind lifemates who desperately want to believe they have a leader who knows what he is doing. The reality is far different."

Mikhail spoke in a confident tone. "I do not always know the answer, but I trust my instincts."

"Yes, poor instincts given to you by your father."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" snapped Gregori.

Seeing he was successful in making the Dark One agitated, Tyrell's eyes grew more black with power. "The ancients here know Vlad only spoke about his visions in a selective manner."

"You are suggesting he purposefully withheld information."

"Of course. Look at your dear SongMaker when he was captured by a wizard."

Armando's eyes glittered. "And I would not have survived unless Vlad told me to go with Javier."

"Ah yes, justify your painful capture by believing in a man who was deceitful."

"It is no wonder you turned," growled Darius. "You twist everything."

Mikhail shook his head. "This conversation is only delaying the inevitable. Arianna, do you still wish to remain with him?"

She looked at Tyrell and gave a firm nod. "Yes."

Tyrell in turn glared at her, his eyes glowing red. "You will die a painful death. Do you understand? I will not protect you."

"I do not believe you will abandon me," she whispered.

"I left you before and I will do it again."

"Without protection?

"Do _not _test me female," Tyrell growled.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "I guess I'll find out."

"It is time then," said Mikhail. He nodded at the circle of ancients.

Tyrell's hands clenched into fists as one by one, the hunters dissolved into mist, disappearing into the darkness until only Mikhail, Gregori, and the twins with Carissa remained.

"She will die. Do you truly want that on your soul?" asked Tyrell

"This is about your own choice," answered Mikhail.

"You will say anything to try and change the fact that you are the one responsible for this decision!"

The Prince looked at him with sad eyes. "I have learned over the last few hundred years to never interfere between lifemates. Each pair must work things out on their own."

"Even with a vampire?" challenged Tyrell. "Your purpose is to protect the innocent from those who have turned."

"Her fate is tied to you. Should you decide to claim her and then seek our help, I will answer."

His voice was strangled in response. "Never."

"So be it. I bid you farewell, Tyrell Pankov." Mikhail transformed into an owl with Gregori following, both flying out into the night sky.

The twins stepped closer to Carissa, one on each side of her. "There was a time when you saved our lifemate," said Pierce, "and now I hope you do the same for your own."

"This is beyond your understanding," replied Tyrell in a hard voice.

Carissa swallowed. "Please, for the last five years we were connected. Don't do this."

"_You do not own me!" _Tyrell's anger spilled over to the point where lightening flashed in the sky and the ground shook. The twins quickly stepped in front of her for protection and she grabbed onto them as the earth rumbled beneath her feet.

Arianna lost her balance and fell to the ground. The rumbling immediately stopped, the night becoming silent once more. When she looked up at him, Tyrell was staring down at her. She couldn't tell if he wanted to help her or to kill her.

Probably both.

"It is time to leave," said Samuel in a firm voice. He stepped forward to offer Arianna a hand but Pierce stopped him. Samuel grimaced and reluctantly stepped back and glared at Tyrell. "How can you not help her? How can you just stand there?"

"It is for her own protection," Tyrell replied, his voice low and dark.

Arianna stood up on her own and brushed herself off. "I'm perfectly fine."

When the twins remained silent, Tyrell bared his fangs. "Well? Go on, then! Leave her unprotected as your precious Prince commands."

Pierce sadly shook his head. "Our hope is that we are leaving her in your safe keeping."

"She will be dead by morning."

Carissa was shocked at Tyrell's blunt words. "You can't mean that."

His eyes turned red once more. "I mean every word."

"We are leaving," said Pierce. The twins looked down at Carissa.

"Take care of him," she said while looking at Arianna.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

Tyrell gave a hard sigh. "Yes, thank you for condemning her to death, Carissa." It was clear his words hurt her by the look on her face. But she quickly transformed into a small, white owl and took to the air with the twins soon following after her.

* * *

Arianna watched helplessly as the owls flew out into the darkness. She wanted this, right? The truth was she was frightened by death. And yet, a life without Tyrell was just as terrifying.

"Are you happy now, my dear?" he asked her in graveled voice. He still looked ugly, his hair was disheveled and she eyed his hands with claws. "What? Oh yes, my true appearance. Not what you expected, is it?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

He laughed. "Most likely that is true. Tell me, how many vampires did you mate with?"

"What?"

"In the lab? Come now, you cannot tell me only scientists had that lovely body."

Tears stung her eyes. "Stop it."

"Why? Am I making you upset? Well not to worry, the sun will soon be here and there will be nothing left of me."

"What about me?"

"You will watch of course. My skin will burn before your very eyes."

She trembled. "That's not fair."

"If you do not have the stomach for it, I suggest you start walking toward the north. The local town people will most likely take you in."

Arianna straightened. "No, I meant its not fair that you get to die and I do not."

He shrugged. "There are many ways for humans to commit suicide. I am sure your mind can think of something."

Now she was angry at him. He acted like he didn't care if she lived or died. How could he be so cold?

But another thought came to her. How long had he just stood in front of all those ancients trying to find a way for them to protect her? She looked at him with a sudden realization that he was now trying to push her away…once again to safety.

Arianna turned and walked toward the forest. She heard his soft laugh and he spoke in an amused voice. "If you followed the stars, you would know that direction is not north."

She kept walking, the trees making things even darker than before. The moon was blocked and it was hard to see. Still, she kept walking. It was scary being all alone by herself. The night was now filled with sounds she didn't always recognize. And when a wolf howled in the distance, her heart began to beat faster.

_"Stop."_

Tyrell's voice made her jump. He was literally right behind her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to look up at him.

"Do _not_ go any further."

Arianna lifted her chin. "Why not?"

"If you want the wolves to make a meal out of you, by all means keep going then."

"Why do you care?"

His eyes narrowed. "I do not."

"Fine." Arianna turned back around and started walking again. She heard him curse but he didn't seem to follow her. She felt her chest ache with rejection and no longer cared what happened to her life.

* * *

Tyrell watched in anger as Arianna walked further away from him. He could easily catch her in an instant. Did she really want to die? Why didn't she want to remain safe? He'd hope to just simply drive her away so he could face the dawn without her. But his heart nearly stopped when she walked into the dark forest. The direction she was headed was dangerous. Aside from the wolves, there were hidden cliffs where the ground suddenly dropped down without warning. And the night air was growing colder. As she was still human, her body temperature would drop.

Then he remembered the vampires Mikhail mentioned.

No, he was not going after her. If she wanted death, so be it. This was her choice. He turned and headed back to the lake. He had to get out in the open so he could face a quicker death. The darkness within him was so strong, he didn't trust himself when it came to facing his death. Which is why it would have been safer to simply have the hunters strike him down.

When he reached the lake, he stared down into the water at his reflection. He was shocked to see his appearance was normal. When he looked down at his hands, the ugly skin and claws were still there. But his reflection in the water was that of flawless skin, broad shoulders, and soft brown eyes.

Impossible.

What was this? Was he seeing who he once was in the past?

He remembered a time in his youth when he looked like this. How many times had he imagined his lifemate back then? He dreamed of her often, hoping she would be everything he needed, especially in the physical sense. A picture of Arianna formed in his mind and he remembered her scent. She was extremely beautiful, he knew that. And for a moment, he wondered what it would be like to claim her, right here, next to the lake. He could see the moonlight cascading over that beautiful skin. And when he thought of her without clothes, his body hardened in an instant.

Which was ridiculous.

Every time he got near her, the darkness in him thirsted to drink her dry. She'd never live. It was better this way. He wouldn't be the one to take her life. He already failed her, but he at least gave her freedom.

He looked back at the forest and sensed she was even further away. Why was she doing this? Why was she wasting the life she had left? He shook his head. No. He could not try to protect her. It would lead to the final darkest mark on his soul. There was no way he could prevent himself from killing her when he tried to claim her. The darkness was too strong.

He'd chosen to be a vampire long ago.

Something inside of him shifted, as if a memory buried deep was trying to surface. But his head hurt when he tried to latch onto it. Warily, he looked back at the water, but there was no reflection. It was then he realized the wind had picked up and dark clouds blocked out the moon

And before he even hear the sound, Tyrell became stone cold. When Arianna screamed, he felt a fear he'd never known. All those year he failed her, he simply could not abandon her now that she was free. Before he even realized what was happening, Tyrell found himself racing through the forest to find her.

_Author's note: Sorry everyone for taking so long. I was promoted and my new job right now has very long hours so its a challenge to find time to write. But I will keep trying. The holidays are around the corner so hopefully I'll have more time. Thanks for the reviews! -Anne_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Arianna stumbled through the darkness, walking further away from Tyrell and losing all hope. He wasn't following her. Why didn't he want her? With everything she learned in such a short time, she couldn't understand how Tyrell was declared to be her lifemate, but continued to push her away. Sure, she knew he wanted her safe, but that wasn't enough. Her heart actually ached for more. And she didn't even know him. This lifemate business was powerful stuff. And when she told the Falkland twins about her and Tyrell exchanging blood, Arianna learned why the bond had grown stronger. One more exchange, and she would turn Carpathian.

After being with the twins and Carissa for only a short time, she wasn't afraid of turning into one of them. It was the answer she'd been searching for all her life. She hated vampires, but she hated those who captured them in the labs even more.

She stopped walking with this thought. If Tyrell turned her, would she be a vampire too? Or would she be Carpathian? From what little she knew, this hadn't ever happened before. The twins didn't have much for an explanation as to what would happen if Tyrell actually claimed her. Would it save him? Carissa seemed to think it would, but her lifemates had doubt in their eyes.

The wind picked up and the trees began to sway as the moon completely disappeared behind the clouds. It was now so dark, she couldn't see anything. She stood there, shivering and afraid, hoping Tyrell would come for her. But to her dismay, she didn't feel him at all.

Her face was struck so quickly, Arianna had no time to even scream. She was knocked to the ground and before she could gasp, someone was lifting her back up and slamming her back against a large tree. Terrified, she realized two glowing red eyes were staring at her. The moon came back, and the light revealed a vampire only inches away from her face. She screamed in reaction and tried to jerk away from him. His hand on her neck easily held her in place and he laughed.

"What are you doing out here all alone, hmm?" asked the vampire. His other hand came up, a razor claw extending and touching her cheek. "Such beautiful skin." He licked his lips. "I can just imagine what lies underneath."

Arianna whimpered in pain as his claw began to slide down her face and drew blood. He was going to drink her dry. "Please make it quick."

He smiled, his fangs elongating in a mouth full of yellow teeth. "Quick? I think not. You are special. You will be mine for all eternity."

And then the vampire was gone. One moment he was there, leaning into her, the next minute Arianna was free. She heard a loud crash and realized the vampire had been thrown against a far off tree. It hissed and quickly got to its feet as a large, dark figure unfurled and began to rise in front of her. Even with his back to her, Arianna knew it was Tyrell. She trembled as he spoke to the vampire in such a deep voice, the ground shook.

"No other will take her. Leave now, while you still can."

"This is not your domain," snarled the vampire. "She came to me."

Tyrell laughed low, sending chills down Arianna's spine. "This one is not meant for you."

"No? Then come, old one, try and stop me from claiming her."

"Tell me, where are your fellow vampires? And what will you do to keep them away from her?" When the vampire was silent, Tyrell's spoke in a cool voice. "Or do you hope your albino master will help you?"

"He does not control me!"

"Then by all means, try and claim her."

The vampire launched himself into the air, intending to attack Tyrell head on. But Tyrell easily stepped aside. Arianna screamed as it headed straight for her, only to find vampire was yanked away at the last second and thrown to the ground.

"No!" screamed the vampire as Tyrell punched through its chest. He easily extracted its heart and tossed it aside. Moments later, Arianna looked away as lightening came from the sky and disintegrated all traces of what was left.

xxxx

Tyrell turned to find Arianna huddled against a tree. She was cold and shivering, yet he didn't care. An unspeakable anger was rising in his chest and he bared his fangs at her. "Was this how you wished to die?" he demanded. "Throw your life away to a worthless, young vampire?"

To his surprise, she raised her chin. "Would it make you feel better if I found an older one? Maybe an ancient, like you?"

"That, my dear, would be extremely unwise." He approached her, his eyes now black. "I do not think you can even imagine what a real master vampire would do to you. If you think you suffered in Morrison's lab, it would pale compared to what torture you would face from a real vampire."

"Why do you even care?" she shot back.

"I do not."

He could see her eyes grow angry. "Then leave me alone!" She turned and began to walk defiantly away from him, deeper into the forest. She was determined to die.

Tyrell dissolved into mist, easily catching up with her. He transformed back into human form right in front of her. She gasped and almost walked right into him. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. "You should obey me."

"Obey you? I owe you nothing! You left me!"

He grimaced. "I already told you that I failed. You are free from Morrison. You could live out your life." Tyrell's voice grew softer. "You could have the life you deserved long ago."

Her small hands balled into fists. "What life? Don't you understand?" He saw tears forming in her eyes. "My life is incomplete without…without…," she couldn't finish as she choked and turned away.

Something inside him twisted with pain. "I refuse to be moved by your tears," he said in a low voice. Which was a complete lie. He found this surprising, as he had the urge to do anything he could to make her stop. Her pain made his chest grow tight.

"Don't you care about me at all?" she whispered.

Inwardly he cursed at himself. He had the urge to actually hold her. What the hell was wrong with him? If he even touched her, there was little doubt the darkness would quickly rise and feast on her. She suddenly touched his mind and he hissed as a crashing wave of pain almost brought him to his knees. She immediately withdrew as he almost stumbled back when she turned around.

Tyrell held his head as it throbbed. "Do you see?" he rasped. "You are not meant for me."

"I don't understand. Why is it when I touch your mind, it hurts you?"

"Does it matter?" He gave a low laugh. "Look at me. I am nothing but a monster, thirsting to kill you." An emotional wave of pain now hit him hard. "Arianna," he said as he began to tremble. "I need you to understand. This is the only gift I have left to give you. Take your life and be free."

"I have no life without you!" she blurted.

Tyrell swallowed hard. "You are only feeling this way due to the bond we have." He cursed. "I never should have exchanged blood with you. This is my fault for what is happening. But you need to recognize that."

"Recognize what? That you are my lifemate and don't want me? How do you think that feels?"

His voice lowered to a growl. "I did not say I did not want you."

Arianna's blue eyes widened. "Then, please stay with me."

Tyrell actually felt compelled to protect her. He obviously failed when it came to just leaving her out here on her own. He could have let the vampire take her. For a moment, he closed his eyes as the thought made him want to kill the young vampire all over again. The very thought of another male's hands on her made Tyrell feel like he was ready to murder anyone or anything that even tried to look at her.

Ah yes, the bond of a lifemate. How the hell did he let this happen?

As she continued to shiver, Tyrell knew deep down that he could not just abandon her. "You need warmer clothes," he said gruffly. He waved a hand and she was immediately covered in a long coat.

"Does this mean you are staying with me?"

"Only until the sun rises."

Those blue eyes shimmered with tears again "If you think I'm going to just watch you die-"

"Before you give me another lecture about having no life without me and running off into the woods again, I only meant that I need to go to ground when the sun comes up."

She had a look of surprise on her face. "Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me," he muttered. "I still have no idea what to do with you." Tyrell jumped when she reached out and touched his hand. "Do not touch me!" he hissed.

To his dismay, she kept moving closer. "But you are my lifemate."

"Arianna, stop," he choked. She had the most intoxicating scent and the darkness was rising up in him fast, thirsting to take her blood. His back suddenly hit a tree and she stepped close and then to his complete surprise, clung to him. She was so petite, her head rested against the lower part of his chest. Her beautiful dark hair fell down her back. It looked so soft, he had the urge to touch it with his hands. He realized he was shaking with an effort to try and control himself. "Step back," he warned her.

Slowly, she looked up at him. It felt like those deep blue eyes were glowing, looking right into his soul. "I don't care if you kill me. I just can't be without you."

In an instant, he traded positions with her, slamming her back against the tree while his hand embraced her throat. The demon was dying to take her, thirsting for the taste of her sweet blood. "Do you see what I am?" he hissed. "Look at me, Arianna. Look at the monster I am. I will drink you dry and the blackness on my soul will be complete. Is that what you want?"

"Do it," she whispered.

He was so close to her mouth now. He stared at her lips, almost fascinated with how perfect they were. "I want you," he said in a growl. "I have wanted nothing more in my life than in this moment right now." He was about to roughly throw her aside in a last effort to avoid such horrible temptation, but Arianna gave him the shock of his life when she reached up and kissed him.

Tyrell groaned and within seconds invaded her mouth. He pulled her tightly against him, then was annoyed by the long coat he'd made for her. He suddenly wanted to feel every inch of her. He pushed her down to the ground, pinning her hips with his. With a mere thought, their clothes instantly disappeared and he was lost. His fangs lengthened as he positioned them on the side of her neck while he prepared to take her at the same time with his hardness.

A growl broke from somewhere behind him and Tyrell was astonished to find himself being lifted off of Arianna by someone who had claws which dug deep into his shoulders. He vaguely heard Arianna's cry of alarm and Tyrell twisted around, ignoring the pain. With all his strength, he pushed free of his attacker, but his shoulder ripped open as a result. Furious, Tyrell launched himself at whoever dared to do such a thing, and he found himself engaged in a battle he had not anticipated. The darkness hid his attacker's face. It was not a vampire, but a hunter. Time and time again, Tyrell dodged blows, but only by inches. This hunter was extremely skilled and stronger than any he'd encountered. And why he chose to disobey Mikhail was beyond his understanding when he did not appear to be vampire.

"Stop!" cried Arianna. Tyrell's heart froze when she ran toward them and his fear for her safety drove him to the edge.

He took a blow to his wounded shoulder on purpose, waiting for the Carpathian to be close enough for him to quickly strike back. The pain to his shoulder was immense, but years of experience gave him the discipline he needed to not react, much to the hunter's surprise. Tyrell viciously bit into his attacker's neck, stunning him as he began to feed deeply. The hunter gasped and tried to break free, making Tyrell tighten his hold.

The Carpathian suddenly grew still, and Tyrell heard him chant something. Too late he realized it was some type of spell, and Tyrell was thrown back with an unexplained force he'd never known. As Tyrell stumbled to his feet, Arianna rushed over to him. "Get back!" he hissed at her.

"Yes, we wouldn't want your prize damaged," said the hunter. The bleeding from the neck began to slow and he stepped into the moonlight.

Tyrell grew still when he realized the hunter had a face similar to Mikhail. Confused, he frowned. "Are you Jacques? Brother to the Prince?"

The hunter gave a low laugh. "No, but we are indeed related. Tell me, vampire, does it worry you that I'm part of the Dubrinsky family line? Perhaps you fear the justice I'm sure you deserve."

"I came here for justice," he replied in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sure," replied the hunter as he circled to the right. "Leave the female with me and walk away."

Tyrell looked at Arianna. This hunter, for whatever reason, wanted to protect her. This was a Carpathian, and of the Dubrinsky family line. She would be safe. Tyrell began to back away.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't leave me. You said you wouldn't leave me."

He waved a hand, and the long coat appeared over her once more. "Goodbye, Arianna." She cried out again, but he dissolved into mist, disappearing before she could stop him.

* * *

Arianna couldn't stop the tears from streaking down her face. She angrily turned to the hunter who attacked her lifemate. "Why did you do that?"

"Your welcome," he said in a sarcastic response. "He was about to kill you."

"That was the point!"

The hunter reacted with surprise. "Excuse me? You wanted that vampire to rape and kill you?"

"He's my lifemate!"

The man looked at he as if she were completely insane. "Who the hell are you?"

"Don't you know? My name is Arianna Castillo!"

"And that means something?"

"That was Tyrell Pankov, the vampire who was declared to by my lifemate!"

The hunter shook his head. "I've never heard of such a thing."

Tyrell was gone and they were wasting time. The sun would be rising. Would he face the dawn now that he thought this hunter was going to protect her? She glared at the man. "The Prince ordered no one to touch him. Why did you disobey Mikhail?"

"You are saying my uncle actually ordered his hunters to not defend a innocent woman?"

"Uncle? Who are you?"

The hunter suddenly bowed low, an old world elegant style she'd only seen in the movies. "My name is Nikolai Dubrinsky." He straightened. "I live by my own laws and have not been here for quite some time. But if my uncle is giving such ridiculous orders, then perhaps the timing is perfect."

Arianna backed away. "What do you mean?"

He smiled at her. "I am…different than him. Perhaps I am more like my father. Have you heard of him?"

"I-I don't think so."

"I'm sure you soon will. Come, Arianna, it is time for a new leader to emerge and you will be safe by my side."

"I don't want to go with you! Tyrell is about to face his death. I need to be with him!"

He walked closer, and she suddenly felt very afraid. Arianna sensed enormous power from him. He was similar to Mikhail in the way he carried himself with confidence. But she didn't trust him. He spoke to her like she was a child. "You are confused with what should be done. If it is true that this vampire is your lifemate, you simply cannot be with him. They are mindless creatures that cannot turn. In fact," he said with a smugness in his voice, "I have a plan to control them. I will be the one who brings these creatures to an end. And the Carpathian race will once again return to the powerful race it should be."

_Author's note: Me and my twisting plots...-Anne_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Arianna stared at the man who looked so much like the Prince. Slowly, she shook her head. "I belong with Tyrell."

Nikolai's eyes narrowed. "This foolish behavior is at an end."

Before she could understand what he meant, Arianna gasped as she was suddenly pushed by some unseen force toward Nikolai. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Her heart was racing as Nikolai transformed into a large, red dragon. She was lifted into the air, his claws surrounding her entire body.

"Let me go!" But struggling was useless. She was completely immobile and began to feel dizzy as they climbed into the sky. Arianna closed her eyes, wanting to reach out to Tyrell but couldn't focus.

Then they were rapidly descending, the wind hitting her face. Her feet suddenly touched the ground and when the claws around her disappeared, she stumbled as she tried to regain her balance. A hand encircled her arm, steadying her. Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes to find a breathtaking view. They were standing on a large verandah which wrapped around an enormous home high in the mountains.

Nikolai was tall standing next to her and spoke in a low voice. "I forgot how beautiful this is."

She swallowed. "Why did you leave?"

His dark eyes shifted down to hers, but they didn't seem threatening. "One sometimes has to be alone before he can fully understand himself."

Arianna didn't want to be alone. She wanted Tyrell. No matter who he was or what he did in his past. "Please let me go."

"Being tied to a vampire is not meant to be, little one. We will seek other alternatives for you."

"_Nikolai?"_

Both of them turned around to find the Prince looking at both of them. Behind him was the man with the eerie silver eyes which seemed to narrow with distrust.

"Hello, Uncle."

Mikhail looked with surprise at Arianna. "Why are you here? What has happened?"

"He attacked Tyrell." There was an urgency in her voice. "I don't know where he is now. The sun rises in only a few hours!"

Nikolai frowned. "Tell me you did not actually leave her to face a fate with him."

The Prince sighed. "You do not understand. What is more important is that you are home." He took a few steps closer. "Nikolai, I have been worried about you."

Nikolai seemed to smirk. "Really? Tell me, did Raven miss me as well?"

"Of course she did. We all did. We have been searching for you for the past five years, Nikolai."

A smooth voice came from behind Mikhail. "What is going on?" Arianna blinked to find the man with glittering eyes coming out of the house. When he saw Nikolai, he grew still.

"Surprised to see me, teacher?"

"I knew you would return one day," he said softly.

"Ah yes, because as the oldest ancient, you know everything. You probably knew the only way for me to find myself was to leave."

The man with the silver eyes spoke in a low voice. "And what have you found?"

He gave a light laugh in response. "I am certain the bodyguard of the Prince would like to know a great number of things regarding my journey."

Arianna was growing desperate. She didn't understand anything they were talking about. "Please! We need to find Tyrell! He will be facing the dawn."

Mikhail grew serious. "Gregori, go with Julian and gather a search party of hunters to find him."

She flew forward and grabbed his hand. "Let me go with them. His blood is in me. I can help to find him!"

Nikolai scoffed. "If you are even thinking about letting her go, things are far worse than I thought."

Gregori folded his arms across his broad chest. "And exactly what do you mean by that?"

"No female belongs to a vampire."

"The SongMaker declared their union. It is real."

"Real?" Nikolai shot back. "These unions, are they what is meant to be, or what the SongMaker has us believe."

Mikhail's jaw tightened. "I trust Armando."

"Do you? Or are you the one behind his declarations?"

The Prince looked down at Arianna for a moment, then let go of her hand. Hw walked calmly toward Nikolai and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are my nephew, my blood, and my family. And I want you to come home."

"Home, is an interesting word, uncle. Is this my home? I seem to recall your hunters not giving me a warm welcome."

Mikhail lowered his hand. "What is the reason for this anger?"

He shrugged in response. "Perhaps like father, like son."

"You are not my brother," the Prince firmly replied. "I refuse to believe there is anything but good in you. The children have missed you, Nikolai. You were their leader."

"Indeed," Nikolai said in an oddly confident tone. "And perhaps decisions such as the one with this female indicate you may not be what our people need."

Gregori hissed. "Mikhail is the Prince. Are you questioning his leadership?"

Nikolai suddenly pulled Arianna back, his arm encircling her tight against his body. "I believe there are other alternatives rather than throwing a special female's life away on a vampire. In fact, I have learned much on my travels, Dark One. Magic is not only meant for wizards. We are the most powerful beings in this world. It is time to expand our abilities."

Before Gregori could lash out, Mikhail looked at his nephew with a steady gaze. "Let her go. You do not understand the bond she has with the male you attacked."

"_I _don't understand? It is interesting how you always kept information from me, uncle. Not volunteering any information about my father…"

"I was only trying to protect you. In time, I would have told you everything."

Nikolai shook his head. "You treated me like a child." He glared at Gregori. "All of you. I was trapped in time and leader to the children. But I quickly found out how insignificant my abilities were in comparison to other Carpathians."

"Developing our gifts take time," replied Mikhail. "Patience is what you first must learn."

"Patience did not give me the skills I needed. Anger and emotion gave me more power than anything."

"Nikolai, that power can be dangerous. It must be controlled."

"Only once out on my own did I discover my hidden talent, one that none of you possess. But why reveal it now? I shall use it to my strength when the time is right. Even your precious SongMaker could not bring it forth until I discovered it on my own."

Armando spoke in a quiet voice. "You have not found everything just yet, Nikolai."

"No?"

The SongMaker looked at him with knowing eyes. "Five years was not enough time for you."

Nikolai clenched his jaw. "In other words, you want me to leave."

"I want you to complete your path and unfortunately, it has only just begun."

Arianna gasped as Mikhail's nephew tightened his grip around her waist. "I spent an eternity in that cave! I am far older than others! No, my path has led me here, to finally understand my purpose in the life I have left. And once I have the Albino and his vampires under my control, you will think twice as to who should lead our people."

Gregori stepped forward, his intent to obviously take down Nikolai. But Mikhail stopped his second in command. "Do as you will," the Prince replied in a sad voice. "But you should not have interfered with this woman and her lifemate. Let her go."

"She is special and will be useful to me. Why sacrifice such a gift?"

The Prince looked directly at Arianna. "I am sorry for what has happened. It appears your pain must continue."

She stared back at him. He was abandoning her? Couldn't he think of some way for her to get free? But there was something in Mikhail's eyes which made her puzzled. He was sending her some type of message…

Nikolai smiled. "You will not find me."

Arianna cried out as she was suddenly swept up in rush of wind. She lost sight of Mikhail and everything else around her. When the wind finally stopped, she opened her eyes to find herself back in the forest. Shaking, she looked at him. "How did you do that?"

He gave her an amused look. "One learns many new things in the world of magic."

"I don't understand."

"The only part you need to understand is how to use your special gift."

To her horror, Nikolai held up a syringe. She backed away. "Where did you get that?"

"I have picked up a few things in my exploration. And you as a psychic will attract the vampires once this enhances your mind. There are some useful discoveries from those Morrison labs. And this is one of them."

Arianna tried to pull away, his grip on her like iron. She was being used. Tyrell thought Nikolai would protect her, but he had other plans for her to help him achieve power. She thought about Mikhail's words and suddenly lunged toward Nikolai. He was taken off guard, and she raked her nails down his face.

Nikolai hissed. "Stop this," he said as he dropped the needle and held her arms. "I do not wish to hurt you."

But that was exactly what she had in mind. She began to twist in his grip, the force so extreme that to his complete shock, Arianna broke her wrist.

A look of true concern filled his face as she cried out. He loosened his hold while she still continued to struggle. "Do you want to break the other wrist as well? Cease this futile attempt which is only hurting yourself!"

And then a swirl of mist appeared, the tall dark figure of Tyrell taking form in front of them. He felt his eyes blacken when he saw what happened. His fury was like nothing he'd ever known, and he attacked the hunter before there was any chance for him to see it coming. The hunter let go of Arianna in an attempt to block his blows. Tyrell showed no mercy, remembering this young hunter was extremely skilled in battle. But when he pinned the hunter to the ground and went for his heart, Arianna stopped him.

"Don't! Please don't kill him."

Without taking his eyes off the hunter, Tyrell growled.

Arianna continued to plead with him. Her pain had called out to him, but she also should have realized Tyrell would end Nikolai's life. "He is the nephew of the Prince!"

In response, Tyrell gave a cold smile. "I should have known. A young hunter, ready to challenge the world and rebel against his family."

"I almost beat you before," said Nikolai as he struggled to break free. "You are fortunate I was distracted."

"Hmm, yes she is distracting, that is true. I found out that little detail ever since I laid eyes on her." He gripped Nikolai's throat. "And yet I still could not even trust you to protect her."

"She is not…meant…for you." By now Nikolai was beginning to choke, the force of Tyrell's claws closing around his throat beginning to take its toll.

"Tyrell," Arianna said softly from behind him. "Stop. Please."

He paused, then in a blink of an eye, Tyrell swiftly picked up Arianna and was gone in an instant, leaving Nikolai in anger while he watched them leave.

_Author's note: Happy Thanksgiving!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tyrell knew he was in trouble. The sun was beginning to rise, and Arianna was unprotected. He considered just letting her watch him face the dawn. But he had a terrible feeling that she would soon die after him. And her death could be drawn out and painful if a vampire took her.

He managed to make it to a cave and scanned it, ensuring there were no vampires or anything else that could harm her. Setting her down, he turned away from her and began to weave safeguards into place.

"What are you doing?" He noted there was a tremor in her voice. He completely ignored her, trying to avoid her eyes. But she persisted. "Why did you bring me here?"

Tyrell finished securing the cave and finally turned his attention toward her. "Hold still."

"What? Why?"

"If you want to mend that wrist yourself, my dear, then be my guest."

Arianna cradled her arm. "You know I can't."

Tyrell raised an eyebrow, an anger beginning to burn inside him which could not be explained. "Pity. Perhaps you should have asked that young hunter. Ah, but wait, he broke it in the first place." He glared at her. "And yet you still defended him."

"He's the nephew of the Prince."

"My, how loyal you are," he replied in a mocking tone. "You are not even Carpathian yet. But how quickly you take the side of the Prince."

She shook her head. "I don't understand. Why are you so angry?"

Tyrell actually had no idea why he was lashing out at her. "Why does it matter? Your handsome hunter obviously did not care enough to protect you, yet you still would not let me kill him."

Arianna's eyes widened. "You're…jealous."

He scoffed at her. "Of a mere fledgling? I am an ancient," he growled as he walked toward her. "My skills are far superior than any other Carpathian."

"And are you a Carpathian?"

"My dear, I chose my past long ago, just as the Prince reminded me. And his nephew is obviously no better when it comes to protecting the innocent. What great hunter hurts a weak woman?"

"I'm not weak! And he didn't break my wrist. I did!"

Tyrell folded his arms over his chest. "So you purposefully lured me to you."

"I didn't force you to find me."

"You knew if you suffered any amount of pain, your mind would call to mine."

"So? You didn't have to save me," she shot back.

His fingers moved with blurring speed, enclosing around her neck and pulling her close. "Why do you refuse the gift of life I've given you?" He purposefully bared his fangs, his eyes turning red. "Do you not see the monster before you? I betrayed you long ago."

Arianna was almost struggling to breathe as Tyrell's fingers pressed around her throat. Up close like this, he looked scary as hell. She could see the hatred in his eyes. But instead of trying to struggle, she tilted her chin to the side, exposing more of her throat. "Take me."

He pushed her back against a wall and she winced in pain as she couldn't hold her injured wrist. And then a warm sensation passed through her. He abruptly released her and she slid down the wall, sitting on the ground. Her wrist was pain free and completely healed. Arianna jumped as the earth in front of her opened up after Tyrell waved a hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Tyrell's eyes were no longer glowing red. Instead they looked weary. "The dawn approaches, I saved you from the your handsome hunter, and healed you."

She swallowed. "So you're going into the ground?"

"I seem to recall you grew up in a lab which captured vampires. I would think you should know the basics of how we live by now."

"I always heard about them sleeping in the ground, but never saw it," she replied defensively.

He smirked at her. "Care to join me?"

"I'm not Carpathian. Are you going to transform me?"

"You must be the only human I have ever known who is so eager to change into a Carpathian."

"I belong with you," she said softly. When he only continued to look down at her, she wanted to reach out and touch him. But the open earth was like a huge trench between them. "Don't you want me?" She slowly stood up, looking straight into his eyes. "You didn't get a chance to take my blood earlier. But I know you want me, I can feel it."

She saw him stiffen in reaction and then he sighed. "My dear, I am too damn tired. I will figure out what to do with you when the night returns. Who knows? Perhaps you will get your wish and I will drink you dry when I rise."

"I know you won't hurt me."

"Keep trying to believe that, little one. In the meantime, I suggest you get some rest above ground."

"How vulnerable are you when the sun rises?"

He frowned. "You are safe here. No one can enter this cave with the safeguards I have put into place."

"I wasn't referring to me. I mean, what if someone could get inside? You're in the ground. I've heard vampires lose all the power when the sun rises. You could be easily killed." Arianna lifted her chin. "I won't leave you. I'll protect you."

Tyrell regarded her with complete astonishment. She was an insignificant human easily killed. And she wanted to protect him? His chest tightened with an overwhelming emotion he did not care to feel. She made him feel ashamed of everything he'd chosen in his past. His mind went to the past, a memory which was murky at best.

"Tyrell?"

Pain sliced through his head and he let out a groan.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He hissed at her. "Stay out of my head!"

Tears stung her eyes. "I'm your lifemate. Why do you feel pain when I'm around? I don't understand."

"That makes two of us," replied Tyrell under his breath. Exhausted, he lowered himself into the ground.

Her faced looked down at him. "I won't leave you."

Tyrell closed his eyes. "Yes, I know. You wish to die and so you stay." Without another word, he closed the earth over him.

Arianna sat in the dark cave, resting her chin on top of her knees as she cradled her legs close to her chest. She still couldn't believe how strongly she wanted to be with Tyrell. He wanted nothing to do with her. The rejection was more than she could bear. But when she'd kissed him earlier in the evening, Arianna felt more than a physical connection to him. There was something buried deep within him that desperately wanted her, even if he didn't want to admit it.

She must have dozed off as when she woke, her neck and shoulders hurt from sitting in one position for so long. She stood up and stretched, wondering how long it would be until the sun set. Suddenly she felt a sadness cascade over her. She reached out to Tyrell, but there was nothing.

He's just asleep, she assured herself. She had to remember and be logical. He wasn't dead. She began to pace the cave and then walked toward the opening. But as soon as she saw the sun, some type of invisible force pushed her back inside. Confused, she put her hand out, only to have it pushed away once again.

She remembered Tyrell saying there were some type of safeguards. This was probably a way to not only keep things outside, but to also make sure she stayed put in the cave. In some ways, this was reassuring, as if the invisible force was a part of Tyrell which made her feel slightly better.

Arianna's stomach growled and she couldn't remember the last time she ate anything. The thought of food made her feel sick, even though she knew it was what she needed. Feeling drained, she sat down once more and leaned back against the wall of the cave.

A faint rustling sound made her stiffen. She noted her hearing improved after the blood exchanges with Tyrell. Whatever the sound was, it seemed to be coming from outside. Because of the safeguard, she couldn't even peer out of the cave to see what it might be. Perhaps it was an animal. For all she knew, this cave could have been a home to any number of wolves or maybe even bears?

The entrance of the cave suddenly crackled with electricity and she heard a man curse. Arianna quickly stood up, wondering who it could be. The sun was still out, though she judged it had to finally be getting closer to it setting.

A bolt of electricity hit the entrance and Arianna let out a gasp in surprise. Realizing what she'd done, she quickly covered her mouth.

A deep voice came from outside. "Who is in there?"

Arianna said nothing, and inched closer to Tyrell's resting place.

There was a light laugh. "How lovely of him deciding to keep you for a snack."

Now she was trembling. How did this person know or find her? The sun was still out. It couldn't be a Carpathian or vampire.

"Not going to answer me?"

The safeguards were still in place. Whoever it was, she was safe. Raising her chin, she spoke in a firm voice. "Who are you?"

"Patience," he answered as the opening to the cave crackled again. "It will take me a while to unravel these safeguards, but I will save you."

"I don't need saving!" she yelled. "Stay away."

"Interesting. A human female who wants to stay with a vampire? You might be worth keeping after all."

Keeping? Arianna looked around. There were at least several rocks she could use. Her psychic powers were still strong. If she focused on her anger, she could defend herself. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I came for the vampire," he answered as the cave crackled again.

"I'm warning you, stay away or you'll regret it." It was now a race against time. The sun would be setting soon. But the man was persistent, testing and probing the barrier to the cave. He was relentless, not appearing to have a care in the world about the night approaching.

And then it happened. The man broke through the safeguards and appeared before her. Arianna couldn't hide her shocked response. The man's skin was a pasty white. His eyes were almost pink in color and he had shoulder length hair as white as snow. She didn't know what to make of him. He was terrifying and striking at the same time.

The man laughed. "Do you like what you see?" He reached for her and she shrank back. "You are very pretty," he said, still smiling. "What a prize you will be."

"I'm not a prize for anyone." The sun was going down and she tried to reach out to Tyrell. But he did not respond.

"Ah, but you are. I have quite a few vampires who will appreciate you. Of course, the one who is hiding in the earth right now will be angry, but I'll soon take care of that."

"Don't you dare try to even touch him!" Arianna focused on her anger. She could use the rocks, but had the feeling she needed to buy as much time as possible. Her sixth sense warned her this man was capable of easily taking her as his captive.

"Defending a vampire? Now that's a first. Do not tell me you are one of the silly women who are constantly seeking danger." He paused, with a look of surprise on his face. "However, you seem different. There is something different about you." The man suddenly grabbed her arm. "He's fed you! His blood is inside of you."

Arianna gasped and tried to pull away. "I don't know what you are talking about!" _Tyrell, are you awake? _She felt a stirring in her mind. _You will need to escape before he can try anything. _

The man pulled her close, his eyes narrowing. "Vampires do not feed their prey. There's no need since they can control minds. But your mind…is very strong."

Arianna focused on the rocks in the cave. One by one, they lifted into the air and flew at the man. The first one took him off guard as it hit him hard in the head. He yelled in pain and let go of her. But he quickly recovered and to her astonishment, he held up a hand and the remaining rocks grew still in mid air. His eerie pink eyes lit up with knowledge.

"What a powerful psychic you are!" The rocks fell to the ground. "Now I see why he wants you. They always think such women are the answer. This is perfect!"

"Perfect for what?" she whispered.

"It is tiring for me to always find these vampires for my army. Now you will be able to simply lure them to me," he replied with an evil smile.

And then Tyrell's low growl was the only brief warning the man heard before being thrown into the air. He landed with a sickening thud outside the cave. The man groaned and worked to get his body up, but not before Tyrell slammed him back down to the ground.

The man spoke strange words in a strangled voice and Arianna screamed as a fireball appeared out of thin air, striking Tyrell in the shoulder. It knocked Tyrell off balance and the man broke free. He cupped his hands together and pushed them forward. An invisible force hit Tyrell and threw him back. Arianna's lifemate responded by transforming into mist before hitting a tree. He reappeared, a towering figure in his long black trench coat, making sure Arianna was behind him.

"Albino," said Tyrell in a low voice.

The man brushed himself off. "Well, at least you can still see in color. That may be of some use to me. And I admit, it was impressive that I did not even notice you leave the ground."

"You will find I am full of surprises," Tyrell replied in a low voice.

"Indeed. You will make a perfect addition to my army."

Tyrell took an aggressive step forward and bared his fangs. "I serve _no one_."

"Really? Well let us see, shall we?" The Albino held up a small bag which fit perfectly into the palm of his hand.

"Your little magic tricks will not save you."

The man raised his eyebrows. "No?" He began to chant and the bag began glow.

Tyrell grew still. It had to be the minerals he'd been seeking. Somehow, this Albino had them and found it as a way to control the vampires. At first, he feared what he experienced before, and braced himself for the strange power which would overtake and control his emotions.

But nothing happened.

The Albino frowned, then turned the bag upside down, emptying the small minerals into the palm of his other hand. The rocks glowed with enormous power and Tyrell could feel something which tried to penetrate his mind. And yet there was still no effect on him.

"_Impossible," _hissed the Albino. "No vampire can resist such power."

Tyrell suddenly realized it was Arianna. She was the reason the minerals no longer worked. She had already restored his true emotion. The minerals were now powerless against him. And then a thought came to his mind. Dropping to the ground, he growled low.

_Tyrell! _Arianna reached out to him, fearful there was something wrong.

_I order you to remain silent._

_You order me? Look, I might be insane enough to want you, but if you think I'm just going to obey you all the time-_

"Excellent!" exclaimed the Albino. "Apparently you being an ancient, you must exposed to the minerals in raw form. Or perhaps I need even more to control you."

"You do not control me," said Tyrell through gritted teeth. When the Albino laughed and he felt the power withdrawn, Tyrell threw himself to the ground. Although it took everything inside of him to do it Tyrell pretended to beg. "Stop," he hissed. "I will…do…as you wish."

"Of course you will." The Albino chanted something and the minerals began to glow. Tyrell slowly stood.

Arianna tried to connect withhim again. _I don't understand._

_What is it about the word silent you do not understand? Now do as I say if you truly want to stay with me._

There was a pause. _You'll let me stay with you?_

_I obviously cannot seem to get rid of you, _he muttered in response. He re-focused on the Albino. "Where is this army? And how soon do we attack the Prince?"

"Ah, so eager to destroy Mikhail. I am afraid you will need to learn a little more patience, old one. I haven't spent the last five years carefully building this army for nothing." He reached for Arianna and Tyrell growled. The Albino sighed. "You will get your turn, but I need her."

Tyrell stepped in front of Arianna. "I deserve my reward now. Let me have her for this night only and I will bring her to you before dawn."

The Albino frowned and purposefully shook the minerals in his hand. "Should I remind you who is the master here?"

"I have been without emotion for over a thousand years," replied Tyrell smoothly. "You now control those emotions and while I despise admitting it, I find myself wanting to serve you for more. I am an ancient, most likely the oldest among your so-called army. Give me this one reward and I shall repay you far more than you can even imagine."

His tactic appeared to work as the Albino was intrigued. "You very well may be the oldest. I have a few master vampires under my control, but none as…captivating."

"Powerful," corrected Tyrell.

"So you say. But I must admit, none have been able to resist the minerals as you demonstrated. They fall easily to me with just a few. But you appear to have more resistance, possibly due to your power." His eyes narrowed. "And how do I know these minerals will have a lasting effect on you? Perhaps you wish to be with her this night only to make sure it wears off."

"Very well, I will come when called in a few hours, but I keep her here in my lair. That will convince you the minerals still hold power over me. But I warn you, Albino, aside from letting me have her as a prize, I expect much more. I have no fear of death at my age. So the reward of power must be great to keep me entertained."

The Albino rolled his eyes. "Your arrogance will be your undoing. And time will tell if you are as valuable as you say. I certainly don't have to give into this greedy request for the girl. But I am also curios to test you. Know this, vampire, if you do not come when I call in the next few hours, I will find you. And it will be I who is entertained when I unleash the full power of these minerals."

Tyrell's jaw tightened. "So be it."

"Very well." The Albino smiled eerily at Arianna. "You will soon regret the thrill you seek." He then shot a look of warning at Tyrell. "She's no good to me damaged, understood?"

"She will not be damaged," he paused, "permanently."

"Let us hope so for your sake. I have other matters to attend. Enjoy your prize while you can and then we have work to do." He turned and left the cave, walking out into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After ensuring the Albino was far enough away, Tyrell waved his hand and Arianna found herself clothed in a simple, long dress. It was dark blue, the fabric soft against her skin and it felt good to have some fresh clothes. She was surprised he even thought of such a thing. Surely that counted for something.

"Those minerals didn't control you," she said.

"So you do have a mind after all."

"I'd heard about them in the lab," Arianna said, ignoring his sarcastic remark. "It was supposed to be the most powerful thing to control vampires."

Tyrell walked to the opening of the cave, looking out into the night. His hunger was at its peak. He'd awoken to find Arianna in danger. The urge to immediately kill the Albino had been overwhelming. But when he realized the man had the minerals he'd been seeking for so long, Tyrell knew he had to come up with a plan. There was no telling how large this vampire army was by now. If the Albino had been in danger, there was no telling how many vampires could suddenly be called to his aid.

Tyrell needed to leave in a few hours and find where the Albino was hiding. He could not risk Arianna. She had to be protected. And yet the hunters had sworn to obey Mikhail in his command to not interfere.

What the hell was he supposed to do? And then a sharp pain sliced through his head.

"Go to Mikhail."

Tyrell whirled around to find her standing close to him. "I told you to stay out of my head."

"I can't help it sometimes."

"If you were to see truly inside my mind, you would stay away from me."

"Tell the Prince about the Albino," she urged. "Let him know about what you just did. You could help find him the vampires."

He gave a low laugh. "And then what, my dear? See if Mikhail will forgive me? Do you really think I would be accepted by the hunters? Give up this false hope that you can save me."

"I know there is good in you."

"Really? How interesting you do not see the monster in front of you." His skin became pasty white, his hair coarse. Tyrell's fingers grew into claws and he pulled her close. "Look at me."

She shook her head. "I don't care. This isn't you."

"No?" He suddenly thrust into her mind and she gasped. Images of death and years of violence swirled into her eyes. Tyrell smiled, his teeth now yellow. "Do you see now the monster you want to be chained to for life?"

Tears stinging her eyes, she broke free from him. "I don't care about your past. And I don't want you to find that strange man. You could die."

"I don't die so easily, my dear. Surely the images you just saw should convince of you of that."

"I still don't understand what happened and why you think you turned."

Narrowing his eyes, he studied her face. She wasn't even flinching away from his horrible appearance. The images might have horrified her, but she was still refusing to even think about leaving him. He could put safeguards in place to the cave once more, blocking her in while he left. But the fact that the Albino broke through such complex safeguards, greatly concerned him. He could certainly make them the traps stronger. But what if the Albino was waiting for his return and had other allies ready to take her while he was gone?

"Tyrell?"

He bared his fangs. "You are a relentless when it comes to annoying me."

"You won't let me into your mind so I have to always ask."

"If it hasn't occurred to you, I don't enjoy pain. For whatever reason, your presence in my mind at times can literally bring me to my knees. So apparently my real punishment is a lifemate who can cause me pain whenever she wants."

To his complete surprise, she laughed. "I have a feeling most women would love such a gift with their husbands."

"A lifemate is not even close to a human marriage," he retorted. But his heart was doing something odd. The fact that he made her laugh gave him a warm feeling in his chest. For some ridiculous reason, Tyrell wanted to please her. Ah yes, the urge to provide for her happiness was definitely there. They'd shared two blood exchanges and the bond was strong.

"Well, there's no reason to worry," Arianna replied as her smile disappeared. "You haven't said the words, so we are far from being married."

"Why do you wish for death?" he suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?"

"If I say the words, you must follow me in death."

She gave a loud sigh. "How many times must we have this conversation? I am nothing without you. I can't live like this. All I can think about is being with you, no matter how cruel you are to me."

Tyrell winced at her words. Deep down, he did not want to treat her badly. He did it in an effort to make her fear or hate him. He did it so she could be free of him for her own safety and well being. With a grim thought, the only way to protect her while he went to find the Albino, was to leave her with a hunter. Mikhail's nephew was not the answer and no other would protect her because of the Prince's order.

But Mikhail also said if he chose to claim her, help would be given. Tyrell did not want to fully claim her. Perhaps he held out hope that there was still a way to set her free. Maybe if he said the words but did not mate with her, his death couldn't completely allow her to follow him. And she was not yet Carpathian. Maybe the SongMaker knew of a way to find her a new lifemate after he was gone.

He suddenly looked at her with a new determination. _"Te avio palafertulam," _he said.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I claim you as my-" Intense pain sliced through his head and he fell to the ground. He vaguely heard Arianna's cry as she rushed over to him. Breathing heavily, he looked up and tried once more. _"Entolam kuulua, avio-" _

The pain this time was so blinding, Tyrell actually screamed in agony. He helplessly held his head, while waves of pan radiated through his mind.

"Stop!" Arianna cried. "Whatever you were trying to say or do, stop it!"

Finally, the pain receeded and Tyrell lay on the ground in exhaustion. He was in need of blood and it felt like the room was spinning. When he opened his eyes, Arianna's face was filled with fear. His fangs lengthened at the sight of her neck.

"Get away from me," he said gruffly.

"But you're hurt!"

"And you are the cause of it!" he snapped back at her. Before the darkness overcame him, Tyrell struggled to his feet. He transformed into mist before she could say anything else and he went out into the night. Desperate for blood, he found a local village and all but snatched up one of the storekeepers. In the deepest shadows, he hungrily fed from the man, greedily taking far too much.

_Tyrell!_

Once more the pain returned and he let go of the man who stumbled away. If it hadn't been for Arianna's voice, he may have killed the man. But why should he care? For whatever reason, he couldn't even say the words to claim her. Anger radiated through him. How could a small, insignificant human female control him like this? And yet he could not even fully bond with her. If he could not say the words, she would never be safe. And he could not convince any hunter to protect her.

There was one more possibility, but he was hesitant. He had been telling the truth when he told Mikhail he could very well kill Arianna when completing the full ritual. But if he could not say the words, there was only one other way to convince Mikhail's hunters that he attempted to at least partially claim her.

Flying back to the cave, he entered and found her huddled in a corner. Holding herself, she looked up at him. "I give up," she said softly.

"What?" he asked, not exactly sure if he heard right.

"You don't want me. No matter how hard I try, you don't want anything to do with me. And I cause you pain. If…if it means you won't be in pain anymore, then leave me."

"And then what?" he bit out. "You said yourself, you cannot live such a life alone."

"No," she whispered. "But I don't want to hurt you anymore either."

She still cared for him. No matter what he tried to do, she still wanted to please him. Even if that meant letting him go. Tyrell's chest hurt with the knowledge that someone could give him such unconditional love. And he wasn't able to leave her in such despair.

The cycle was unending. And neither could bring the other happiness. The best he could do was find and kill the Albino, ensuring the minerals were secured. Maybe it would help find a way to prevent more psychics like Arianna from being captured.

"Foolish female," he said.

"I'm not foolish," she said standing up. "Go on! Leave me and find the Albino."

"I cannot leave you unprotected and no hunter will defend you."

"Then what do you want to do?"

Tyrell approached her. "Something I thought I would never do." His voice became sinfully seductive. And his appearance once more became beautiful.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

He reached for her, pulling her close to him. "I cannot say the words to claim you, Arianna. For whatever reason, it causes me too much pain." His gaze locked with hers. "There is only one other way to prove I tried to claim you."

"Are you going to convert me?"

"No," he answered. He bent his head, his lips almost touching hers. "But let us hope this path does not lead to your death. The darkness is so very strong inside me. I cannot claim you with words, but the darkness will allow me to take you in another way."

Arianna was so surprised when Tyrell kissed her, she stood there in shock. And then heat bloomed deep within her. Her body temperature felt like it went up a million degrees and she lost the strength in her legs. He easily caught her from falling, never breaking away from the kiss. He slowly lowered her to the ground and she easily accepted his partial weight on top of her. Arching up to him, Arianna broke the kiss and pushed his head downward.

Tyrell growled, throbbing with the need to take both her blood and her body. He caught her hair in one of his hands, fingering the long strands while he lowered his mouth to her neck. His fangs actually throbbed, but with all his strength, he resisted her blood. He would not risk taking too much and then being force to do one more blood exchange.

Instead, he nipped at the skin, making her tremble. Impatient now with the dress, he willed it away in less than a heartbeat and she sharply inhaled as cool air hit her breasts. His own breath caught in his lungs as he looked at her exposed skin. Unable to resist any longer, his lips tasted her sweet flesh. He paused, taking his time to rub his lips over her nipple.

"Tyrell," she said urgently.

"I cannot hold back much longer," he replied in a rough voice. The demon inside him was roaring for release. He did not want to be gentle. There was a terrifying need to rip into her flesh. He could feel himself losing control.

"It's alright," she whispered. "You don't have to wait. I want this."

Tyrell paused and raised his head to look at her. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were full of desire. Beating down the darkness, he kissed those lips once again, causing him to grip her arms and hold her in place for him. His clothes were gone in an instant and he positioned himself over her. Raw hunger was rising fast and he spoke in a graveled tone. "Should I lose control…"

"I don't care," she gasped as he rubbed against her. She was so ready for him.

Tyrell felt himself coming undone. The darkness was fighting to break free. _Drink her dry._

_No. _He began to fight the dark voices. But it was difficult with a red haze overtaking him.

_Hurt her. Take her with force._

He growled. He had no need to force her. She wanted him.

_She lies._

_No! I will not listen. _

Arianna's hands suddenly captured and held his face. Those beautiful eyes met his and Tyrell grew completely still. "I trust you," she whispered.

His hard flesh pushed into her, his hips surging forward. Tyrell was now drowning in such pleasure it was hard to think straight. He began to thrust hard and deep, each stroke connecting them more than he thought ever possible.

Arianna was completely swept away by his body. Her head arched back as she gasped. All those years her body had been used. And now she was experiencing real physical pleasure. He was the other half of her soul. She didn't care if it was dark. He was meant for her and she needed him. An unbearable ache began to burn inside of her. She was taken higher and higher until she finally cried out in release.

Tyrell was helpless to stop himself as he drove into her in with mindless need. She clawed at his shoulders and he threw his head back in ecstasy as he poured into her. Collapsing on top of her, Tyrell almost wept with relief that he hadn't given in to hurting her. And when she held his face and kissed him, for a moment in time he felt at peace, with a hope he'd never known rising up within him.

But his thoughts once more turned to dark times, and what he really was in this life. He would never deserve Arianna. Abruptly, he moved off her, waving a hand to clothe themselves.

Arianna reached for him, but Tyrell stood up and walked away. She had felt so complete just a few moments ago and now once again felt alone.

"Come, we are leaving," he said in a deep voice. He did not even hold out his hand to offer and help her stand.

"Where are we going?"

He looked down at her with eyes appearing full of determination. "The SongMaker's home. You will be safe there."

_Author's note: Sorry it has been so long; hopefully 2 chapters and a little physical intimacy makes up for it...-Anne_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Arianna clung to Tyrell as they were up high on one of the mountains. The view was spectacular but also scary. Amazingly, there was a beautiful home built here. It was quite large, but had a rustic style to its appearance. They walked up several steps to get to the front door.

It immediately opened, and Arianna almost took a step back when she saw the SongMaker. He did not appear welcoming as his glittering eyes narrowed. Yet to her surprise, Armando bowed fully to her in an old world style.

"Arianna," he said softly, "it is good to see you again."

"But obviously not me," interjected Tyrell.

The SongMaker's face took on a serious expression. "I will obey Mikhail's command."

"Good. Because he said if I claimed her, help would be offered."

Armando crossed his arms over his chest. "You have not fully completed the ritual."

Arianna shifted in her stance, her face growing hot. How was it that he knew only part of it was completed. Did he know that they had-

"Mating is as natural to us as it is to humans breathing," said Armando looking at her.

"She is not used to our ways and would not understand how you know."

"Which is why you should have completed the ritual and bring her fully into our world, Tyrell."

"She is _my_ lifemate. You do not dictate what is best for her, SongMaker."

A faint smile touched Armando's lips. "Your defensiveness at least means there is a strong bond. Now, finish what you started."

Tyrell sighed. He'd chosen the SongMaker for good reason. He knew no hunter would protect Arianna, not only because of Mikhail's command, but the fact he was the very thing they sought to destroy. Armando was the oldest and known for his patience, as well as accepting things which were different. That was certainly the case with the Falkland twins and their union with Carissa. Armando had also been under the control of the minerals, which gave them something in common.

Tyrell played his ace. "The Albino came for me." That remark certainly got his attention as all traces of any smile on the SongMaker's face disappeared. "He has the minerals."

"And?"

"Surely you know he is controlling vampires."

"I do not see how this matters with claiming your lifemate."

"There is little time," hissed Tyrell with impatience. "I cannot leave Arianna unprotected when I go to him."

Armando tilted his head in question. "And why would you go to him? Why not wait until you have claimed your lifemate?"

"He thinks he controls me. He will be calling for me soon. I may not get this opportunity again."

"And if you die?"

Arianna froze and looked up at Tyrell. "Then I can't follow you."

"It is her last wish you are to honor," pointed out Armando.

"I have claimed a part of her. Will you not even allow my request on behalf of the Carpathians? Do you realize what this means if I find the Albino and the minerals?"

"What I understand is that you are trying to evade the last request of your lifemate. You have not fully bonded with her, nor has she gone through the transition. I will not disobey Mikhail on this matter."

"Ah yes, because honor is everything to you," said Tyrell with heavy sarcasm. "You must always obey the Prince despite the cost of others. You are blind by your loyalty. And because of that, you would allow an innocent female to go unprotected. Or allow one of our common enemies to continue to build an army of vampires which will murder our females or even capture your Prince for his blood." Tyrell shook his head in disgust.

"You only see what you can internally justify," replied Armando in a patient tone.

Tyrell gave a cold laugh. "Do I? Then let me tell you what else I see." He glanced down at Arianna. "Look my dear, at who _really_ stands before you. This is the oldest Carpathian who blindly followed his Prince to the point of destroying the very honor which is so important to him."

"Do not," warned Armando.

"What? Do not tell her how following Prince Vlad led you to betray the very purpose of your existence?"

Arianna began to tremble. "I-I don't understand."

"Armando's purpose is to be the teacher for all Carpathian children. He swore an oath to never harm one of our children. He was known to be the greatest protector of them. His entire existence was sworn to teach them abilities for their own protection. But in the end, he was like all the rest of our males. With no lifemate, he lost all color and emotion. He was too close to the darkness and sought to seek the dawn."

"But he has a lifemate now," said Arianna, "the twins told me."

"One that is human and was not born when the darkness was calling him. Prince Vlad commanded Armando to be with the wizard Javier, knowing he would be forced to hold on until he could find her." Tyrell gave Armando a mocking smile. "But did our oldest Carpathian know the Prince sent him on a journey which would violate his honor?"

"Prince Vlad could only see some of the future," replied the SongMaker quietly.

"But as advisor to the Prince, you know he saw more than he would reveal."

Arianna was confused. "Why does this matter? I don't understand."

Tyrell looked down at her. "It matters because Armando followed his Prince so blindly, that he ended up murdering one of our children."

She bit her lip and looked at the SongMaker. "Is this true?"

His eyes seem to lose color and they were no longer glittering. "Under the control of an evil wizard, I was an unattached male. I would have gladly died in Anna's place. But he gave me no choice."

Arianna was now truly shocked. "How…how did you kill her?"

"A master vampire attacked Javier's home and I was forced to fight. The battle left me badly wounded, I would have died from blood loss. Anna…," the SongMaker had to pause for a moment, "Anna was the only servant left behind. Javier forced me to feed from her and the darkness in me became too overpowering." His eyes narrowed at Tyrell. "But Prince Vlad did not foresee all of my future. At that point in time, he truly hoped the wizards would help us. They were not seen as our enemies, Tyrell. Even you must acknowledge that."

"My point has been made with the fact that following your Prince without question is not always the best solution."

Suddenly a small woman came to the door. "Armando, at least invite them in. Arianna is still human. She's getting cold." This was true as she was beginning to shiver.

"Her lifemate could dress her in warmer clothes," suggested Armando.

The woman sighed. "Please just let them come inside. You can still talk about all this."

The SongMaker smiled at her, his eyes suddenly becoming bright once more. "I can never refuse my lifemate." He motioned to Arianna. "Come inside and be warm. But our discussion is not finished, Tyrell."

Arianna walked up the steps with Tyrell close behind her. Despite the fact that this was the SongMaker's home, she sensed Tyrell was still on edge.

_He was controlled at one time by a wizard with minera_ls, he reminded her.

They were now in the main entryway and as Armando led them down a large hall, Arianna replied back to him. _That doesn't mean he is vulnerable. _

Too late she forgot what happened when she touched his mind and Tyrell visibly flinched as pain shot through his head. They'd reached a large room with vaulted ceilings. Armando had turned to face them and caught Tyrell's reaction.

"What is wrong?" asked the SongMaker.

Tyrell's hand was holding his forehead, his fingers massaging the center. He recovered immediately and his eyes darkened. "What is wrong is the fact that we are even here to discuss this further. I cannot take Arianna with me."

"Complete the bond with her and I will help you." The SongMaker's tone was suddenly more gentle and he was watching Tyrell with steady eyes.

"I do not want her to follow me. Do you understand? She deserves a life-"

"And has none without you," finished Armando. "You argue this same point continuously but it holds little weight. The only honor you have left is to grant her what she wants in this life."

"To the point of her own death?" hissed Tyrell.

"Yes," said Arianna. "I am standing right here, you know. I do have a voice."

"You are an ignorant child unaware of what you are asking."

Janelle bit her lip as she nervously looked at the two of them and Arianna grew angry. "And what about you? A male who supposedly turned long ago and now thinks he failed his lifemate. Yet you won't convert me. Seems to me like you're the one who has a lot more to learn when it comes to pleasing a lifemate."

"I don't need to please you, only ensure your safety."

"So that's it? My happiness doesn't matter at all?"

"I cannot give you such a thing."

Armando intervened before Arianna shot back. "You are afraid, Tyrell, because you think you cannot give her happiness."

"If you could see my past crimes, you would agree with me."

There was silence for a moment, as the SongMaker was closely studying Tyrell. When he finally spoke, it was in a calm tone. "We all must complete our own journey in life. It is not always an easy path, especially for us. We pay a price for our gifts. But there is purpose in everything we do…and every decision we make."

Tyrell glided around Arianna and closer to Armando. Still dressed in his long, black trench coat, he looked like a predator, sizing up his prey. He was a few inches taller than the SongMaker and Arianna felt his immense power. He spoke in a deep, warning tone. "I am well aware of my past decisions, SongMaker. And you are testing my patience."

Armando stood his ground. "Bind her to you and I will take her into my protection."

His eyes grew darker in response. "So that is your final word." When the SongMaker gave no response, Tyrell turned swiftly away and took Arianna's arm. "Come, my dear. We are leaving. Perhaps tonight you will find the very death you seek. Unfortunately, it will not be quick like the dawn."

And then Arianna gasped as the SongMaker was suddenly in front of them. He'd moved with blinding speed, blocking their exit. "You want her."

"Get out of my way," growled Tyrell.

"All you have to do is say the very words imprinted upon you at birth. Why do you wait?"

"Step. Aside." It wasn't a statement, but a warning in two words.

The SongMaker's eyes began to brighten. "Running will not bring you peace. And you have been running for a very long time."

Tyrell froze, his mouth forming a deep frown. "You know nothing of me."

"Indeed. I cannot explain, but there are parts of you hidden from me. But I know you are restless, constantly seeking something. And now you have her. But you are still not satisfied. Bind her to you and find what you seek. She will-"

"I cannot say the words!" Tyrell suddenly shouted. His hands curled into fists as his body grew rigid.

Armando's face was unreadable. "You cannot or will not?"

"I…" Tyrell lost his voice and Arianna caught a wave of emotion that pass through him, and he let go of her arm. To her surprise, it was a feeling of shame. She tried to hold back but couldn't help how her mind immediately reached out to him. He flinched, unable to hide how his head hurt.

"You are in pain," observed Armando softly.

"I am fine. It is nothing." Tyrell regained his composure, but was suddenly feeling tired. He fed well earlier in the evening, but apparently for whatever reason, it must not have been enough. Either that or the stress of the situation was actually weakening him. Agitated, he tried to avoid the SongMaker's piercing gaze. "The Albino will be calling for me."

"You are in need of blood."

"Which is why I need to leave. It is late and many of the local villagers will be retiring. I have little time."

"And you do not want to risk another exchange with Arianna." Armando held out his wrist. "I offer freely."

He stared at the SongMaker. "I am a known traitor. Why would you risk your lifemate and child?"

Armando responded with a faint smile. "I have been known to take down a few master vampires in my time. Do not underestimate what I am capable of doing when it comes to those under my protection."

Tyrell hesitated, knowing Armando could track him after he took his blood. But in the end, Tyrell gave into his hunger and took Armando's wrist. He wasn't gentle when he struck the skin, perhaps because it was the only outlet for his anger that he had at the moment. To his credit, Armando did not even move.

Once finished, Tyrell sealed the SongMaker's wrist and straightened. He found Armando's eyes once more studying him far too closely, which irritated him. "You should not have offered your blood. The Albino most likely still wants you."

"And will you lead him here?"

"There is still much darkness in me," Tyrell said with a low voice. "While the minerals appear to no longer have any effect, there is always the danger I will be tempted." Once again, Armando was silent for a moment. There was something in his eyes which made Tyrell uncomfortable. Unable to withstand it any longer, he looked away. "We must go. I will do what I can to give you critical information once I find their hiding place."

"I will watch over Arianna."

Tyrell's eyes immediately turned back to Armando. "Excuse me?"

"You are incapable of saying the words. Do you deny it?"

Unable to find his voice, Tyrell could only clench his jaw.

"He feels pain whenever I touch his mind," Arianna said softly.

"And when he tried to say the words?" asked Armando.

"I-I thought he was actually dying because of the pain."

Janelle took her lifemate's arm. "Why would such a thing happen?"

Arianna shook her head. "We don't know why," she said with her throat tightening. She suddenly felt like crying.

Her emotion made Tyrell agitated again. "Will you watch over her?"

"You made the attempt to bind her to you, but could not. Why did you not volunteer this information to me?" When Tyrell gave no answer, the SongMaker only nodded. "Pride. It is another sign that your connection to her is strong. You believe you continue to fail her in every way, including the inability to say the words. I will watch over her on the condition that you promise her you will not only return, but also work with me to find a way to fully bind her to you."

Arianna choked back her tears and looked up at Tyrell. "But what if you don't return? What if something happens to you?"

He felt an overwhelming urge to comfort her. Reaching out, he touched her face, brushing away a tear that fell down her cheek. "You must have more faith in my abilities, Arianna. What he says is true. I continue to fail you."

"No! That's what you believe, but it's not true."

He laughed softly. "I chose a dark path over waiting for you. I spent my life rooted in selfishness for the feeling of power, when I should have been destroying Morrison labs long ago. If I had been the honorable Carpathian, perhaps you never would have been one of their lab experiments."

To his surprise, she embraced him. "I don't care. You're here now and I don't want to lose you again!"

For a moment, he closed his eyes. He actually enjoyed the feeling of her arms around him. An image of their intimate moment came to his mind and he wanted her again. Not to just physically claim her, but to please her.

He pulled away, but held her hands. "I cannot be the male of worth you need." Before she could protest, he looked into her eyes. "But let me prove to you my abilities. Have faith in my power, Arianna. That is all I ask of you. I promise to return but it will give me more strength if you believe in me."

She wanted to hold onto him and not let him leave. But she remembered what Armando had said about his pride. Maybe this could be one more act he could carry out to help save the Carpathian people? Could it in some way help to restore his honor?

Slowly, Arianna nodded even though her eyes were still filled with tears. "Be safe. Or I swear I will find you. You know I will follow no matter where you go."

"Given the fact that you found the Falkland twins so quickly, and then traveling all the way to the Carpathian Mountains, I think I know all too well how determined you can be at times."

Armando nodded. "A very good trait in a lifemate, especially for you, Tyrell."

She smiled through her tears. "It's obvious he's a good teacher." Then she grew serious. "Maybe he can help us."

Tyrell couldn't help himself and kissed her forehead. "While I cannot promise that will be the case, I will return to discuss the matter further." He released her and turned to Armando. "Thank you, SongMaker. Although I am unsure your Prince will agree with this decision."

Armando's eyes glittered. "While it is true I will always answer to the Prince, do not forget that my role is not only teacher, but advisor. Our relationship is built on trust, Tyrell. And I hope one day you will trust Mikhail as much as I do."

"That is something very hard for me to comprehend. But your decision to watch over Arianna is something which gives me greater respect for you, SongMaker. Should there ever be a need, call me and I will come to your aid."

Armando inclined his head. "May your journey be safe."

Tyrell gave him a respectful nod, then met Arianna's eyes one last time. Before she could say anything else, he transformed into mist and disappeared.

_Author's note: Anyone still reading despite how long its taking me to post? -Anne_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Tyrell did not need to wait long before he received the call. He felt waves of power created by the minerals, intended to lure him to the secret location. The Albino was hidden in a distant part of the mountains, known for unexplored caves which were considered dangerous. A number of them went underground for miles. There were also numerous springs which blocked off some of the various tunnels. Anyone who ventured into these caves could easily become lost in the darkness.

He transformed from mist into a large owl so he was able to fly faster. The night was cold with clouds that blocked out the moon. He found himself thinking about Arianna, hoping he would be able to return to her. When he thought about the unconditional love she gave him, Tyrell began to doubt if he could seek the dawn. Not because he wanted to live, but because he did not want Arianna to die. She would follow him whether she was converted to Carpathian or not. The SongMaker was right. He could no longer use the rationale of her starting a new life to justify his death without her. The bond was too strong. It was too late for them to be separated now.

But now what? He was no honorable Carpathian male. As a traitor, he was condemned to death. The only option was to take Arianna far away. He grimaced at the thought. They would constantly be on the run, forever hiding from hunters. And even if they did manage to survive, Tyrell could not say the words to bind her completely to him. It was an impossible situation. He did not hold much hope for even the SongMaker to find a way to help them.

As he flew closer to one of the mountains, the night became silent. There were no sounds from animals and the air was completely still. He landed at the base of the mountain where there was solid rock walls. Tyrell felt the power of the minerals and although he knew they no longer had any effect on him, he was still sensitive to their pulse. For whatever reason, the minerals had woken him over five years ago when he was captured in one of the Morrison labs. But he had a feeling it was not just the minerals, as Carissa instilled a feeling he'd long forgotten: the urge to protect the innocent.

Who or what was he now?

When he rescued Carissa, it felt as if he'd emerged from some dark dream. He had memories, some too horrific to even think about now. He felt the darkness still within him. And it was that darkness which made him turn and choose a life of a traitor seeking only power. There was a deep memory of his darkest hour in which he was betrayed. He had been entrusted to watch over someone, but that individual was tortured in front of him, sending Tyrell over the edge. The details were not all there and when he tried to dwell on it, his head ached with pain.

He walked alongside the rock walls, searching for an entrance but found nothing. Frustrated, he focused on the ground, wondering if there was a hidden tunnel.

"For an ancient, you appear to lack patience."

Tyrell turned around, startled that he didn't sense the Albino right behind him. Despite his surprise, he simply smiled, making sure to show his teeth. "Vampires are not known for patience."

The Albino simply nodded. "Indeed. It shows how the darkness within you has taken over the logic." There was finally some light wind, and it blew the Albino's snow white hair around his shoulders. His eyes were an eerie light shade of pink. "Where is the female?"

"I found she was more fragile than I thought."

The Albino frowned. "What have you done with her? Don't tell me she is-"

"Dead," finished Tyrell. "I have already failed in my first bargain with you. Pity. And here I thought we might have a beneficial relationship. But the girl was more to your benefit and not mine."

The Albino's eyes narrowed. "She would have been a great value to me. You will learn your place, old one. The power of the minerals may not have the same lasting effect on you, but you still crave the emotion. It is why you came here. You could have easily fled."

Tyrell laughed. "Fled? Perhaps I am here to take over your little band of vampires."

The Albino smiled. "Ah, now there is the attitude of a true ancient vampire. Power." He shook his head. "It is something all vampires crave. I suppose power comes with emotion which only I can provide."

"Power is control," corrected Tyrell. "And I highly doubt your little vampires are satisfied without being able to control someone like you."

"Perhaps," replied the Albino, "yet I am the one still rules them. And you will be a very good addition, given your age."

"I am certain your young vampires do not compare to someone like me."

The Albino leaned against one of the stone walls. "Do you really think you are the only ancient I have?" He laughed, with an odd high pitched sound. It was more like a delighted giggle. "Wait and see, ancient one. I have more than a few master vampires."

Tyrell grew still. If what the Albino said was true, then he could be in a dangerous situation. Tyrell had anticipated weaker vampires, ones that easily fell to the minerals. But if there were other ancients, he could be in danger if they found out he had true emotion. Keeping his face expressionless, he gave a curt nod. "Then I look forward to my introduction."

The Albino raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Not jealous there are other master vampires?"

"I am still most likely the oldest. Regardless, if what you say is true, it will take more than a few master vampires to defeat Mikhail's hunters."

"Unless more of those hunters belong to me. There are many unattached males, longing for emotion. Without a lifemate, they lose hope. They are quite vulnerable." His eyes glanced at the sky. "The night will not last forever." He waved a hand toward one of the rock walls. A door, hidden so well that none could see how it blended into the rock, opened and revealed a passageway leading to a dark tunnel. "Come and meet your new family."

* * *

Arianna fiddled with a pillow on the couch as she sat with Janelle. The SongMaker had politely excused himself shortly after Tyrell left. She assumed it was probably to privately communicate with the Prince about the latest events.

Janelle set down some vegetable soup in front of her on the coffee table. The aroma was slightly appealing. "It's full of nutrients. It's important to keep up your strength."

Arianna hadn't had anything since being with the Falkland Twins. Even then, it was only tea. Her stomach turned at the thought of any solid food. "I'm not hungry."

"Armando says that's normal. But you should still try. Otherwise you'll become very weak."

Arianna took a spoonful and tasted it. It was very good, but her she immediately felt sick. With her hand over her stomach, she put the spoon down. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

Janelle looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sure Tyrell usually helps you."

"No, he doesn't help me with anything. I've been a constant pain to him…literally."

"All males go through this when they find their lifemate," replied Janelle with a smile.

"I don't think so. How many have turned vampire? How many experience pain when she touches his mind?" She suddenly felt alone and lost again. She desperately wanted to reach out to Tyrell but was fearful it would hurt him. What if he died? What would she do? There was no way she could go on without him. "He doesn't even want me."

She jumped when Janelle placed a hand on hers. "You miss him. The bond is very strong even though he hasn't been able to say the words."

Arianna sighed. "We've had two blood exchanges."

"And?"

She blushed in response. "Well, I'm sure since Armando knows so you also know…well, that Tyrell and I were, um, intimate."

"That doesn't sound like someone who doesn't want you. I think you are feeling his frustration more than anything else. He wants you, but can't have you. And what about his pride? If there is one thing I've learned about Carpathian males, they always want to take care of their females. He can't say the words to complete the bond."

"But he always tells me he can't provide my happiness. He rejects me constantly."

Janelle tilted her head. "I saw how protective he was of you. And whenever he looks at you, those black eyes turn brown. I think deep down he's more afraid that even if gives you his heart, eventually you will reject him for his past."

Arianna shook her head. "I wouldn't do that. I don't care about his past."

"You say you don't care, but do you really know everything? Have you fully seen into his mind?"

"Well, no. It causes him too much pain and he's constantly blocking his mind from me anyway."

"I didn't understand what Armando had gone through until I actually saw it. And if Tyrell turned vampire long ago, I'm not sure I would want to know some of the crimes he's committed. But the only way to show him your true unconditional love is to fully experience everything he did."

A child's voice came echoing down. "Mommy, can you read me the story now?" Arianna looked up and realized there was a balcony far above to the upstairs. A small, little girl was peeking through the banister rails.

Janelle laughed. "In just a little bit. Why don't you come down to meet our guest?"

The little face quickly disappeared and within minutes, the girl was running into Janelle's arms. When she shyly looked up, Arianna was shocked to see the girl had Armando's eyes. The irises were different colors and appeared to glitter.

"Isabella, this is Ms. Castillo."

The girl's eyes widened. "Are you really going to be the lifemate of a vampire?"

"Sorry," said Janelle, "but she is already in our minds constantly. I'm finding it very challenging as a parent to hide anything from her. And she is constantly asking questions."

"The connection is that strong?" asked Arianna with surprise.

"Definitely. And here I thought the other children Armando teaches were challenging. Isabella is constantly seeking information."

"And she is far too intelligent for her own good," said Armando entering the room. He looked down at his daughter and winked at her. Isabella ran to him and he easily lifted her into his arms. As her arms went around Armando's neck to hug him, the girl's long hair, the color of chestnut flowed down her back. It matched the same color as Armando's hair, with the exception of red highlights. It was also nothing but curls, the ringlets soft and natural.

"She looks just like you," said Arianna, still mesmerized by the girl's beautiful features.

Armando grinned. "The day her lifemate finds her will be a very challenging time for me. She and Janelle are my world. I cannot imagine being without either of them." He glanced at Janelle. "Isabella, why don't you go with your mother to read the story? I would like to spend a little time alone with our guest."

As soon as they were alone, Armando sat down on the opposite end of the couch. Leaning forward, he motioned to the soup. "Do you need assistance?"

Arianna's stomach flipped again. "I guess so. I-I don't think I can keep it down."

"If you allow me, I will help you."

She nodded and then was astonished to find the bowl suddenly empty. When she looked at the SongMaker, he smiled at her. "Did you just-"

"You agreed to let me help you. I saw no need to wait."

Her stomach felt full, but not sick like she thought it would be. "Thank you."

"Would you care to take a walk with me into our garden?"

She actually needed some air as once again, she was feeling lonely without Tyrell. "Yes, I'd like that." A short time later, Arianna found herself walking next to Armando in the most amazing garden she'd ever seen. High up on a mountain, she'd never imagined so much could even grow in this climate. But the moon cast a beautiful glow on numerous plants rich with life. "It must be beautiful when this blooms." She stopped, realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry, I forgot you can't go out in the sunlight."

"We can actually go out in the early dawn or when the sun is beginning to set. So yes, I have seen a number of these plants flower. But it is good for you to remember our gifts come with a price." Placing his hands behind his back in a thoughtful manner, the SongMaker began to walk again and she followed. "Each of us has our own challenging path in life. Carpathians are a different species, one which has struggled to survive."

"But there is hope. The Falkland twins told me of the children you freed."

"Indeed. But they all are growing at much different rates. Some are now young adolescents, while others appear to still be children, growing at painfully slow pace."

"Why?"

"We believe it had something to do with the types of spells used on them when being trapped in time. The wizards changed over the years and some perhaps had better skills than others."

"Is there anything you can do to help the ones growing so slowly?"

Armando stopped in front of a small pond with a fountain. "Patience," he answered. "When one cannot find an answer, patience is always required, especially within our species. Carpathians outlive humans and have by far more time to use when seeking solutions. Patience is the first critical lesson for any of us to survive."

"I'm uncertain I have that patience when it comes to Tyrell," Arianna said softly.

"On the contrary, it is Tyrell who is impatient. He is quick to jump to a solution which he sees best without seeking input from others."

"Well, it's not like he's been part of a community. He's been on his own for a long time."

"All of us have choices, Arianna. And he now has you. He does not ask what you want. And I am thinking he also did not ask your opinion when it came to his plan to bring you here. Yet you are persistent, refusing to give up on him."

"You are said to be the oldest. Did you," she paused, feeling awkward in asking the question. "Did you know him before he turned vampire?"

"I am afraid I only recall him as a young child before I left. He did not have the opportunity to be one of my students at his age. But I do recall he was a child full of laughter."

Arianna was surprised. "Really?"

"I never saw him without a smile. He stood out among many of the other boys simply because he always saw the good in everything. He was only a toddler, yet I never saw him angry or even sad. Other children wanted to always be around him because of his nature.

"That is hard to imagine," murmured Arianna.

"Indeed. He is definitely not the same today. And yet he remembers my departure with some bitterness."

"You don't think his betrayal had anything to do with you leaving, do you?"

"No, it is simply a symptom of the darkness which is strong within him. He is quick to blame others for his choices."

Arianna grew a little irritated. "He doesn't come across that way to me." She drew a deep breath. "He feels ashamed and responsible for his choices."

"I actually agree with you."

"But you just said-"

"I said he is quick to blame others, yes. But when he does, my instinct tells me he is doing so to carry on a façade. As if he is playing the part."

"I don't understand."

The SongMaker's eyes glittered as he looked down at her. "You have not been able to see the full extent of his mind. But with what little you have seen, what do you feel?"

She hesitated. The truth was she couldn't understand any of the mixed images in his mind. She thought it was simply because there was not enough time to even dwell on anything because of the pain it brought him. But there was something else…

"Say it, Arianna."

"I-I feel confused."

"Go on."

She shifted in her stance. "It's like, it's not always him which is hiding things from me. I mean, he keeps his mind tightly closed around me most of the time. But the few times I have seen glimpses of his mind, the memories aren't very clear."

The SongMaker nodded. "I have a gift when I look upon Carpathians to see images of major events in their lives. But Tyrell's memories are ghostly images to me. They are not crisp and clear as I so often see with others."

"What does that mean? Are those memories just simply buried too deep?"

"Perhaps," replied Armando in a thoughtful tone. "but I did not experience the same phenomenon with Jacques, the brother of the Prince. He was held captive in a coffin within the soil for many years. The torture of such an event left him with damaged memories, many buried so deep they were lost. Despite this, I could still see clear glimpses of those memories. It is not the same with Tyrell."

"So, what do you believe it might mean?"

Armando was quiet for a moment, before he turned and looked up at the moon. "There are memories hidden in his mind." He looked back down at her with serious eyes. "While other memories may have been created by someone else."

_Author's note: Hmmmm, so many possibilities... -Anne  
_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Tyrell felt as if he'd been walking for miles. The tunnel was dimly lit by odd torches which glowed a pale green color against the walls. At times they came across a cross road of tunnels and the Albino would confidently select a path. There were no distinguishing markings on any of the walls. Tyrell reminded himself that one of his strengths was memorizing complex mazes. While no other hunter could possibly find their way out of these tunnels, he remained strong in his confidence that he would be able to escape if necessary.

He could feel the power of the minerals as they grew closer. Finally, they reached what appeared to be a dead end. The Albino muttered something under his breath and the wall opened, revealing an large, open cave, lit by more torches. Hot springs bubbled in various pools from the ground and the smell of death lingered in the air.

There was a hissing sound and several dark figures emerged from the deep shadows. Tyrell sensed immediately these were all young vampires. Their eyes were glowing red and they all looked disheveled with gaunt faces.

And then a tall human came forward, wearing long blue velvet robes. He was middle aged from what Tyrell could judge as he had dark brown hair mixed with grey. Unlike the young vampires, he was well groomed with a neatly trimmed beard, and he wore various rings on his fingers. But it was the medallion he wore around his neck which caught Tyrell's attention. It gave off a glow he knew all too well. The minerals were pulsating with power, obviously controlled by this man.

Tyrell surveyed the vampires again, counting ten of them as they watched him closely. One bared his fangs, an arrogant challenge when Tyrell was an ancient.

"Back off Drake," snapped the man. The young vampire immediately obeyed, taking a step back as if in fear of being punished. The man turned and looked at Tyrell. "So, this the master vampire I've been told about. You are certainly the tallest one I've seen." He nodded at the Albino. "It's about time, Ramiro. I was beginning to think you failed."

"I told you he would return."

"Yes, well lucky for you. I still cannot believe you didn't force him to come with you immediately."

"It was a good test with the minerals given he appears more resistant. Most likely of course its due to his age."

"Hmm, he might be older than Ramirez. We shall see."

Irritated they were talking about him like a piece of property, Tyrell looked coldly at the man. "And you are?"

The man laughed. "I am a descendant of the wizard Javier."

"I never heard of Javier having any offspring."

"None he would formally recognize of course since he never married. But I assure you, he had various children around the world. I am called Sergio."

"And as a descendant of Javier, you claim to be a wizard?"

"There are very few of us left. We keep our whereabouts hidden quite well. But we continue our quest for immortality so our own children will benefit from our work."

"Including your work with Morrison."

Sergio gave a tight smile. "And what do you know of Morrison, ancient one?"

"Enough to know they are beginning to experiment on vampires."

"Morrison is a good ally, even though he still has no comprehension of the difference between Carpathian and vampire. It suits us well."

Tyrell narrowed his eyes. "You actually know the man called Morrison."

"Of course."

"And exactly how does experiments on vampires assist you?"

"The Morrison labs have developed quite a few formulas which are useful." Sergio raised his hand and tapped a finger to his forehead. "Strong enough to even block out a master vampire."

Unfortunately, this was true. Tyrell was unable to penetrate the mind of the Albino or Sergio. While he suspected this would be the case, it still set him on edge. He was now truly in the enemy's lair. Things could go badly if he was not careful. Still, he had not seen proof of other ancient vampires.

"Tell me," said Sergio as he began to walk around Tyrell and examine him, "just how long have you been a vampire?"

Tyrell remained still. "As an ancient, I cannot recall as to when my eyes were finally opened."

Sergio completed his circle around him and now regarded him with interest. "I've heard this type of logic from vampires many times before. The Prince only gives lifemates to his favorites. I take it you did not have a close relationship with Mikhail."

Surprisingly, Tyrell found himself speaking in a low growl. "I never served under Mikhail."

"Ah yes, it would have been Prince Vlad, correct?"

"I have no Prince."

"True, as I am your new master."

Tyrell couldn't help himself. "Really? I thought your Albino was my master. That is what he told me."

Sergio narrowed his eyes at the Albino who frowned. "Ramiro is a descendant from a long line of guardians which watched over the children trapped in time."

Tyrell smirked. "And he obviously did a glorious job. How many escaped? Thirty or more? I believe he lost several vampires to hunters that fateful day. And I seem to recall rumors of a band of vampires which attacked the Prince and Falkland twins. Apparently, the Albino seems to be good at destroying your army."

Ramiro's eyes flared with anger. "Rumors aren't always true, old one. And I have access to the minerals as well. Watch your tongue or you may find it ripped out of your mouth."

"The attack on the Prince was well planned," replied Sergio in a calm voice. "It was unknown at the time how the Falkland twins shared a female and could heal faster than any other known Carpathian." His eyes grew heated, obviously irritated with how he head to defend the failed attempt.

Aside from taunting the them, Tyrell was satisfied that neither seem to know he helped defend Mikhail and the twins from the attack. In fact, if it hadn't been for him, there was little doubt Pierce and Samuel would have died, while Mikhail would have been held captive.

Tyrell simply smiled. "Yes, I have heard of the twin lovers. Apparently the Prince became so desperate, he is now bonding two males to only one female. This only proves he is weakening."

Sergio's anger dissolved. "Perhaps, and it is time which has given us an advantage. We have been slowly building our vampire forces."

Tyrell glanced at the young traitors. "Ten vampires in the last five years. How impressive," he said in a mocking tone.

Ramiro crossed his arms over his chest. "You think this is all we have? Do you think we are foolish enough to keep all of them in one location?"

Damn. Now Tyrell had to actually give them credit for being somewhat intelligent. It also meant he may have a longer than anticipated challenge. His hope was to find out enough information to pass on to the hunters. But if he did not know where all the controlled vampires were hidden, his efforts would be useless. He also needed to find out if there were more minerals hidden. Tyrell could not let Morrison get a hold of something so powerful that it could control a number of males. They did not need humans to suddenly be announcing the discovery of vampires along with a way to command them.

Sergio conveniently changed the subject. "Ramiro, did you say he recognized you?"

Tyrell's chest tightened, but he kept his face expressionless.

"Yes, apparently he can see in color."

"Color?" Sergio raised an eyebrow. "Impossible for a vampire his age! Are you sure or is it that he simply recognized you? How do we know he only heard rumors? What if he has been here in the Carpathian Mountains for some time and witnessed our last attack?"

"I have lived in the United States for as long as I can remember," interjected Tyrell.

"Oh really. And you just decided to come here suddenly?"

"The children," he replied, quickly thinking, "It is rumored some are growing at a faster pace and may be coming of age."

Sergio gave an indignant snort. "Females. All vampires ever think about is finding a special female."

Ramiro gave a short laugh. "And yet when you find one, how quickly you dispose of her."

The vampires around them hissed. The one named Drake spoke in a rough voice. "Are you saying you found such a female? Only to kill her?"

Tyrell merely shrugged. "Humans are easily killed. The fault was hers, not mine."

"She could have been meant for one of us!" snapped another vampire. They were closing in, all of them aggressively targeting Tyrell.

Sergio chuckled. "Now look what you've done. Apparently they are not pleased with you."

Tyrell clenched his jaw. "Make them back off or I assure you, your army will be without a few more vampires after this night."

"Well, well. He is quite confident, isn't he," said Sergio to the Albino with an amused face.

"I told you," said Ramiro, "he has skills like we've never seen. He will be a powerful addition."

"Let us test him and find out."

Tyrell could see where this conversation was leading. And while he had absolute confidence in his abilities, ten against one wasn't exactly the best odds. "Test me, and you will find out those little rocks have only so much power they can hold against me."

He should have kept his mouth shut as Sergio became suspicious. "And why is that? Do you really possess such power in your old age for you to be that resistant? Let's find out." Sergio and Ramiro stepped out of the circle of vampires.

In his mind, Tyrell could imagine just how easy it would be to kill the Albino and then take the wizard hostage. The vampires would instantly back off, eager to see what Tyrell would do to him. Unfortunately, it would also mean Tyrell would not get far with Sergio. Sergio would need to be kept alive if he was to gain more information about the minerals and the remaining hidden vampires. Young vampires such as these would have little patience and probably rip the man apart. And if Tyrell wasn't quick enough to take control of the minerals now, Sergio could still command the vampires to attack.

Surrounded, Tyrell was not pleased with how he got himself into this situation. He could endure pain, but this was one battle he might not survive. Hopefully, the wizard would be wise enough to pull them back before it was too late. Before he attacked, a glimpse of Arianna passed through his mind. Regret welled up within him. His treatment of her was disrespectful with how many times he rejected her. Even when they came together physically, he'd only done so for his own benefit. Somehow, he needed to survive so he would be able to keep his promise and return to her.

He turned and attacked two of the young vampires head on, grabbing one by the neck and quickly breaking it before the vampire had any time to even react. He instantly turned to mist and reappeared behind the other vampire, breaking his neck as well.

By now, the other vampires transformed and flew into the air. A black hawk's talons cut into Tyrell's check, while a screeching owl clawed at his neck. Tyrell ignored the pain and transformed into a mole, dropping to the ground and digging beneath the earth. The young vampires howled with laughter, thinking he was simply running away…until Tyrell surfaced with lightening speed behind a vampire's foot and transformed into his human form. He grabbed the young vampire and threw him several feet into the rock wall.

The remaining vampires transformed back to human form and backed away as Tyrell reached for the two on the ground with broken necks. His hand punched through their rib cages with a single blow and he extracted their hearts. Tossing them aside, he slowly stood, both his arms covered in black blood.

"What are you waiting for?" screamed Ramiro at the remaining vampires. "Attack him now!"

But Sergio shook his head. "This is where young vampires lose their nerve. Which is why we will now test how he does with the minerals." He began to chant and the medallion on his necklace began to glow brightly. Tyrell could see the young vampires eyes turn from fear to anger. This was the moment Tyrell knew would be his undoing. With no fear, these vampires would sacrifice themselves if necessary to finally take him down. He could also feel the pulses of the minerals and knew Sergio was using them to instill anger also in himself. It of course would not work, but Tyrell had to play the part. He gave a low growl and made sure his appearance took on that of a vampire. His eyes grew red and his fingers turned into claws.

All of them attacked at the same time and a bloody fight ensued. Tyrell moved with blinding speed, striking each one as they dared to attack. Eventually it was not enough as he sustained a number of wounds, and Tyrell fell to the ground. But when Sergio pulled the emotion out of the young vampires, only three out of ten were alive. They fell to the ground, writhing in agony from the withdrawal of the emotions fed to them like a drug. Breathing heavily, Tyrell struggled with his body, but finally found the strength to stand.

"Quite impressive," Sergio said.

"He is fearless even without your control."

"Yes, almost too fearless." Sergio walked toward Tyrell. "How do we know for sure you are in fact a vampire?"

Tyrell was too weak to move. The loss of blood was wearing on him and he had no strength left to even argue.

But then a new voice came from behind the wizard. "I can assure you, he is in fact vampire."

Sergio turned and Tyrell raised his head to see a large, dark shadow of a figure glide forward. This was no mere fledgling as power clung to this vampire. He was not as tall as Tyrell, but he had a large physique with broad shoulders. His face appeared beautiful, a façade he carried off effortlessly. He had extremely long, black hair which he did not bother to tie back. Instead, it flowed freely, like strands of silk down to his waist.

"Ramirez, you've returned earlier than expected," said Sergio. The pitch of his tone had lowered, as if making sure the vampire who now stood before them understood who was in control.

"And I see you've been busy," he replied as he eyed the scene around him. Blood was everywhere, including the bodies of the young vampires who had fallen. "If you had simply waited for me, I could have easily confirmed this one is indeed a vampire."

"We were testing his abilities," replied Ramiro. "He is quite skilled. Perhaps more than you."

Ramirez smiled coldly. "This particular ancient has always been efficient when it comes to killing."

Sergio walked toward him, stopping only a few feet away. "So you knew him. How long ago?"

"Too many years to count."

"A typical vague vampire answer. I tire of your games." Sergio grasped the medallion in his fingers. "Shall I remind you of why you continue to return to me? "

Ramirez lost his smile and his eyes narrowed. "One day, I will find a way to be free of you. And you will know when your time has come to an end. It will be a very slow and painful death, I assure you."

"Good luck as I may be the one to in fact outlive you. Now, give him blood."

As weak as he was, Tyrell still managed to hiss. "I do not drink from other vampires."

Sergio turned back toward him. "No? And why is that? This is a master vampire, one who has the ancient blood you need."

"And let him track me? I think not."

Laughter echoed through the cave as Ramirez walked closer to Tyrell. "But our blood is already shared with each other. Long ago. Do you not remember me?"

Despite his pain, Tyrell focused more on Ramirez. There was something familiar about him, but when he tried to think, a sharp pain went through his head. Trying not to show his weakness, Tyrell muttered under his breath. "Perhaps I am far older than you to even remember."

Ramirez looked directly at him with serious eyes. "I think not…old friend."

"Friend?" echoed Sergio. "Since when are vampires friends?"

"Since before he turned vampire long ago." He studied Tyrell. "Do you not remember? She was yours to protect and you held her down just for me."

A brief flash of a memory hit Tyrell, sending him to the ground in pain. It was of him, committing an unspeakable crime. He thought the one who betrayed him long ago tortured whoever the woman was he was sworn to protect. But instead, he saw himself…giving her to Ramirez.

_Author's note: Let's see...how should we kill Sergio at the end? Or maybe not Sergio, but Ramirez...any impressions on who you hate the most? lol -Anne_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Arianna paced back and forth in the large, open room. She felt suffocated, as if the walls were closing in on her. Her throat felt tight, like she couldn't breathe. She tried to calm herself down by taking another walk in the garden, or even reading to Isabella.

But nothing worked.

Janelle helplessly watched as Arianna went back to pacing. "You need to sit down and try to clam your mind."

"I can't," she protested. "It's almost dawn. I haven't heard from him. There's been no communication. What if something happened? What if he died?"

"You would know," replied Janelle in a quite voice.

"I didn't know it would be like this. I can't concentrate. All I can think about is him."

"It is your bond with him." Armando's deep voice was thick with an Italian accent. He had disappeared for a while, and she heard Janelle saying he was working on lesson plans for the children. But he was now leaning against a nearby door, his glittering eyes looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine," she muttered, as she began to wring her hands.

"Arianna," the SongMaker said softly, "I can help you. Allow me to give you rest."

"I just don't understand. Where is he? He said he would return."

"You must calm yourself. Worrying will only make the feeling grow worse."

"Of course I'm worried!" she suddenly snapped in anger. "Do you really even care? Does anyone? What if he's been captured? I highly doubt any of Mikhail's hunters would try to rescue him. Admit it, they think he's worthless. But he isn't to me! I know he is worthy, no matter what you think!"

Armando straightened. "I know what he did." Before she could attack him again, the SongMaker held up his hand. "I am not speaking of his persona as vampire. I am referring to the countless Morrison laboratories he destroyed. He was relentless in seeking out those who experimented on our species. Or perhaps, unconsciously, he was looking for you."

. Arianna turned away as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know why I lashed out like that."

"It's okay," said Janelle getting up and walking over to her. She put an arm around Arianna. "This is normal with what you're feeling. Lifemate bonds are very intense, even more so over time. I can barely breathe if Armando doesn't connect with me every few minutes. I can't even imagine what you are going through."

Arianna wiped away a few tears, grateful for Janelle's comfort. She'd never had any friends, of course. It felt nice to have someone actually care about her. She glanced at Armando who was still looking at her with concern. Men always made her nervous. But the SongMaker was far from any of the cruel human men she'd known. And what if he was right about Tyrell's memories? If anyone could try and help them, it was him.

There was suddenly a loud crash near the front door. In the blink of an eye, she saw Armando turn to mist and was gone. Arianna began to tremble. "What's happening?"

"We need to stay here," said Janelle, her arm tightening around her.

_Arianna._

Immediate relief flooded her when she realized the voice was Tyrell in her mind. And then she was running to the front door with Janelle calling out after her. When she got to the entryway, she gasped when the door opened and Armando was helping a bloodied man into the house.

_Dear God. _It was Tyrell! His face was so badly beaten she didn't even recognize him. Arianna gasped and immediately went to him. But she was stopped short when he bared his fangs at her.

"_Get back!" _he hissed.

Armando shook his head. "Arianna, do you mind waiting in the other room? Let me attend to him."

"No! He's my lifemate! He called for me in my mind."

"He was trying to ease your separation," replied the SongMaker in a quiet voice as Tyrell struggled to remain standing. "Please, Arianna, give us a moment so he can…recover."

It was then she realized Tyrell wasn't just hurt, he barely made it here alive. She knew instantly he was too fearful to take her blood and his anger was not at her but himself. And of course, he most likely hated how she was seeing him in such a weakened state. She wanted to yell at him for being so stubborn but of course that wasn't going to help anything. Biting her lip, she turned and walked back into the other room where Janelle was waiting for her.

Janelle tried to reassure her. "Armando is giving him blood."

Arianna crossed her arms, hugging herself. "I don't think that will be enough," she murmured. "He looked so badly hurt." Damn. Tears were stinging her eyes again. Would she ever stop crying all the time?

"You're right. Armando says he needs a healer. But the sun is rising, so it's not possible." She smiled a little. "Not that it matters. Armando doesn't think Tyrell would let Gregori even be in the same house with you."

"But if he doesn't get help…"

"Armando will give him enough blood to sustain him. He needs to go into the ground so he can heal more on his own."

A chill went through Arianna. She couldn't bear to be separated from him again. But she wasn't Carpathian yet so she couldn't be with him in the ground. She cleared her throat. "Can Armando put me to sleep?"

A deep growl broke through the air. "_I_ will be the one to make you sleep."

Both of them turned to see Tyrell standing by the fireplace in the room. As usual, he was dressed fully in black, his long trench coat almost touching the floor. But the dark color only brought out the disturbing paleness of his face. As she walked toward him, Arianna realized there were still scratches on his face. She froze. There was nasty wound on the side of his neck, like something had viciously bit into him.

Tyrell's face hardened. "Seeing me now for what I am, my dear?"

"What happened?"

Before he could answer, the SongMaker appeared, swaying slightly as he entered the room. Janelle hurried over to him, and he pulled her close. "The sun is rising. Tyrell, take Arianna down below where she will be safe. Once night falls, I will be able to feed and supply you with more blood. Although I still think Gregori needs to look at you."

"I am quite capable of healing myself," replied Tyrell in a low voice.

Armando sighed, his eyes now weary. "We have much to discuss. Mikhail wants to speak with you again. If you want to earn trust, you will first need to trust me."

"I am in your debt, SongMaker. But my trust in you does not extend to others. I must return to the Albino once night falls."

"No!" Arianna's throat tightened. "Look what happened to you! How can you go back there?"

For a moment, she swore Tyrell's black eyes softened. "The situation is much more complex than I thought. I need more time." He looked away for a moment. It wasn't just finding the vampires the Albino and wizard controlled. Tyrell now realized what he was from his past. The Prince would never accept him. And Arianna may hate him for eternity with what he had done.

"Time," said the SongMaker in his mesmerizing tone, his eyes watching Tyrell closely, "is what you need with your lifemate. You need to fulfill your promise to her."

"I promised to return and discuss the matter. Nothing more."

Arianna looked at the floor. Once again, she felt like he constantly rejected her. She was shocked when he suddenly reached for her hand. She looked up at him, and found his face hard to read. He formally thanked Armando for his blood and watching over her. Then they were descending a spiral staircase, the steps made of a cool, grey stone. It seemed to go on forever and Arianna sensed they were now deep inside the mountain in some type of secret lair.

When they reached what appeared to be the lowest level, Tyrell led the way down a long hall. At least it didn't feel scary as everything was well lit with warm textured, walls. She noted they passed by a few bedrooms, but he didn't stop. They were headed to the end of the hall where she saw a set of French doors. Tyrell waved a hand and they automatically opened.

Arianna's eyes widened as they walked into a luxurious bedroom. There was a large fireplace with overstuffed chairs. The carpet was soft and plush, while the walls were covered in silks and tapestries. It was strange with no windows, but it was still beautiful. An enormous canopy bed was in the middle of the room. The bed posts were made out of beautiful cherry wood. She walked over and touched one of them.

"I thought you needed to sleep in the ground," she murmured.

"I do."

Arianna turned to face him. "So this bed is just for me?"

He waved his hand and a rug near the bed lifted up, revealing a secret door. It opened, and Arianna could smell the rich earth. "I will not be far," he said.

Her chest tightened. "Take me with you."

"You are human. It is impossible."

"You could change that," she whispered. He was silent for a moment and she was very aware how small she was in the room compared to him. Despite the size of the room, Tyrell was still huge, his shoulders and chest wider than she even remembered.

When he finally spoke, his voice was low. "I cannot say the words, Arianna. I do not want you to transform if I cannot fully bind you to me. Go to the bed. You need rest."

She trembled. "Are you going to put me to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what happened first. Why were you injured?" she demanded.

Tyrell's eyes darkened. "They tested my skills."

"They?"

"An Albino and a wizard."

"You fought them?"

He gave a soft laugh. "They control vampires, my dear. There is no need for them to risk their own lives."

"So you were forced to fight a vampire?"

He scoffed at her, and his voice was gruff. "You actually think _one _vampire would give me such extensive wounds? Obviously you still do not have faith in my skills."

"I-I didn't mean to insult you."

"Then I suggest you think before you speak."

Okay, that was a little harsh, she thought. She tried to shrug it off, telling herself he was probably just tired. "I'm sorry. I was just very worried about you."

Tyrell glared at her. "I do not need your concern. I have outlived most vampires. I am an ancient, not some mere fledgling."

"Like me."

"What?" he asked with a weary tone.

"Well, that's what you mean. You've lived far longer than me so I must be a mere child in your eyes." She couldn't help sounding hurt as her throat grew tight. She was _not _going to cry in front of him.

Tyrell drew a deep breath. Maybe it was meant to calm himself. "That was not my intent."

Arianna let out a slight laugh as she held back her tears. "Well, I guess we're even then. So just how many vampires did they make you fight?"

"Ten."

Arianna gasped. "That's horrible! They must have been testing if you were telling the truth. I'm betting they didn't trust you completely to be under their control due to your age."

Tyrell actually looked impressed. "Very good, Arianna. The Albino knew I saw in color when I first recognized what he was back in the cave with you. While they were intrigued with the possibilities of what a master vampire was capable of doing, I believe they suspected I could be a spy. I told them that I killed you. However, it would not make sense to them that I could see in color. They hoped it was due to my age or power, but they were not going to take the chance. They knew no attached Carpathian male would place himself in such a position which would endanger his lifemate."

"But hunters have lifemates, right?"

"Yes. But this would be considered a possible suicide mission. Mikhail would never place a pair at such a risk. The wizard and Albino just wanted to be sure, given the Carpathians are so desperate to find them."

"And if you were completely bonded to me…"

"You would have felt every blow, Arianna."

She swallowed hard. "You can't block it from my mind?"

"For a while, perhaps. But ten against one are not exactly the best odds."

"I think what you did was…honorable. I don't care what Mikhail or the hunters think, you are more worthy than any of them."

He turned away, his jaw clenching. "I do not deserve your words." If she knew what he recalled in his mind, she would never forgive him. He was a monster for what he had done in his past. If he told her, what would she think?

Tyrell flinched when he felt her hand on his arm. He gently removed it and led her over to the bed. Pulling back the covers, he waved a hand and she gasped as she was suddenly in a silk night gown. It was ruby red, with a low neckline outlined in lace. Despite how drained he felt, he could help his body's reaction when his eyes looked over the outline of her body. He ignored it, and motioned for her to get into the bed.

When she was finally tucked in, Arianna trembled. "I'm scared."

He dropped his voice an octave. "You are safe with me, Arianna."

"Promise?"

Tyrell issued a command and she was asleep before she could hear him whisper, "Always."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_Someone was crying. Tyrell could hear the sobs coming from a female._

_Prince Vlad was standing in front of his hunters, several of them with darkened faces. "The loss of a pair is always difficult. But they are in a better place."_

_Tyrell saw they were standing under the night sky, a gathering to mourn the sudden loss of a hunter and his mate. As he looked over at their only child, a daughter called Marina, Tyrell recalled his own lost feelings when his parents died. However, she was at least older than he was when a master vampire murdered his father. Marina was around one hundred years of age. With their female numbers beginning to dwindle, an attempt had already been made to find her lifemate. But either the one she was destined for had turned or already passed into the next life, for none of the males were able to claim her. Prince Vlad held out hope that her lifemate hadn't been yet born. Tyrell found this a little hard to believe as he'd never known a pair where the female was older, but he had faith in his Prince._

"_She will need a guardian," someone said._

_Prince Vlad nodded. "Agreed. And she must be taken elsewhere for protection. Further threats are being made against her. The vampire who murdered her parents had somehow received information about their mission."_

"_Which is why females should never be allowed to hunt," hissed one of the ancients._

_Prince Vlad frowned. "Female hunters are rare, but I admit, as our numbers continue to dwindle, we can no longer take more risks."_

_Marina spoke in a broken voice. "But I am destined to be a hunter."_

"_Never," spat one of the unattached males._

_Prince Vlad glared at him and the male bowed his head. The Prince looked at Marina with sympathetic eyes. "In time, we will prosper one day again. Until then, we must think of the survival of our species."_

"_It is unfair. I must avenge my parents!"_

"_No, Marina. You will not. Others will seek and destroy our enemies. You must think from a broader perspective with making sure you have a future with your own lifemate."_

_Tyrell's closest friend, Ramirez spoke up. "Your parents were like my own, little one. They would have designated me to be entrusted with your care." Many of the ancients murmured in agreement, but surprisingly, Prince Vlad did not respond to the suggestion._

"_I do not need any male to look after me," Marina protested. She actually backed away from Ramirez. And for a moment, a shadow of fear flickered in her eyes._

"_Ramirez is one of our strongest," said another male._

"_He is also unattached," Marina whispered._

"_Do you dare question his loyalty to the Prince?" growled another male. There were further voices in agreement._

_Until Prince Vlad spoke._

"_I believe another to be a better choice."_

_The statement was met with complete silence. Shock registered on most of their faces as the Prince continued to look at Marina. _

"_Who then? The Dark Twins?" asked one of the ancients._

_Prince Vlad slowly shook his head. "They are not here, serving their future purpose another way. I believe…Tyrell Pankov."_

_Tyrell felt every pair of eyes turn on him. While confident in his abilities, he had never been given a command to protect a female. He was one of the few who still had emotion as an older, unattached male._

"_There are others with more experience," someone said._

_Tyrell was about to agree when Ramirez stepped forward. _

"_I believe he is a good choice," his friend said. Tyrell looked at him in question and Ramirez nodded at him with confidence. "He is far from turning. And Marina, he will give you at least some freedom." He gave her a cool smile. "Far better than some of us more experienced, and at times, overbearing males."_

_Marina looked at Tyrell. "While I still do not think this is necessary," she drew a deep breath, "it seems I have little choice. Yes, I would prefer Tyrell." She glanced at Ramirez. "At least he can still make me laugh."_

The images faded and it was then Tyrell realized he was still deep in the earth. He immediately reached out to Arianna, and with relief, found that she was still there in the bed above him. He sensed it was close to early evening.

It was interesting that such memories in detail were returning to him. Or was it a dream? He scoffed at that idea. His kind did not dream, so it was a ridiculous notion. No doubt his encounter with Ramirez had simply brought forth memories he'd long since forgotten. Or, not forgotten, but buried deep.

Despite his severe injuries, he felt stronger. The soil was rejuvenating his body. He was also hungry, and a sense of dread came over him as he thought about Arianna so close, with her blood calling to him. Sharing a blood bond with the SongMaker had been wise, and he would use it to his advantage. When Armando answered, Tyrell tried calling on his patience as it would take some time for the SongMaker to feed.

Finally, when Armando sent for him, Tyrell burst out of the earth. He did not even dare to look at Arianna, fearing his darkness would surface and overtake any sensible thoughts. But when he ventured out into the garden, he was surprised to hear Armando begin to sing. It was unlike anything he ever heard, the notes penetrating his very soul. He stopped in his tracks as he watched the ancient. Armando's back was to him, his head held high while he sang in Italian.

Soon, a number of owls began to land in nearby trees. Tyrell instinctively moved into the shadows, using his abilities to hide himself as he knew Armando's voice had attracted a number of unattached Carpathian males. And he could see why. The SongMaker indeed soothed the most distant hunter close to turning. While it would not stop the darkness, his voice provided a momentary breath of fresh air, giving them strength to continue to hold on until they found their own lifemate. In the meantime, Tyrell did not need to attract any further unwanted attention to himself.

As the notes to the song finally faded away, Armando nodded at the owls, saying something to them in the ancient Carpathian language. One by one, they lifted away and into the night sky. Seeing it was safe to emerge, Tyrell could not hold back his irritation. "You could have warned me."

Without turning around, Armando answered in a quiet voice. "I sing every night for them, my voice penetrates over a vast distance. In fact, I sang the night you arrived a few days ago."

"I did not-"

"Hear me?" asked the SongMaker as he faced Tyrell. With his hands behind his back, the ancient approached him. "It is interesting, as I when I sing that particular song, I direct my voice to only be heard by those who are unattached males, close to turning."

Tyrell crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Then vampires would not be able to hear you."

"Neither can Carpathians with lifemates."

Tyrell hesitated. "I have not fully bound her to me."

"Yet the minerals have no effect on you now."

"This is a useless topic and I am certain you can feel my hunger. I can certainly go to the local village to satisfy my needs before returning to the Albino and wizard."

Armando raised an eyebrow. "Were you not going to wake Arianna in person?" When Tyrell did not answer, the SongMaker pressed the issue further. "You promised her you would try."

He sighed in response, suddenly feeling very tired. "Since when do vampires keep their promises?"

Armando held out his wrist. "At one time I thought you said you were unsure of what you were. Take freely what I offer."

Tyrell walked closer and accepted the ancient's gift. He murmured his thanks in the ancient language, before taking what his body so badly needed. The blood hit him hard, the power from such an ancient quickly giving him strength. He tried not to take too much, but Armando insisted, citing he needed as much as possible to heal. By the time he was finished, the SongMaker was obviously weakened as he appeared to almost lose his balance.

"I will be fine," muttered Armando when Tyrell reached out to steady him. "The village is not far and it is still early." His glittering eyes had lost some of their color when he looked at Tyrell. "Without assistance from other, the Albino and wizard know you cannot possibly recover from your injuries so quickly."

"They believe me to be one of the most powerful master vampires."

The SongMaker smiled. "Then it may be a good strategy to admit to them you have at least a few weaknesses. Tell them you are still in your lair, needing further time to recover."

"You are trying to make me stay here with Arianna."

"You need time to think through the situation."

"Either that or you have asked Mikhail to pay a little visit to your home."

The SongMaker appeared too tired to argue. "Delaying your time with the enemy will only help you, Tyrell. You are not fully healed, even with my blood and you know it. And Arianna suffered greatly from so little contact with you last night. There is much more you and I also need to discuss. Think on what I say before you act."

He watched as Armando transformed into an owl and took off into the night sky. As much as he hated to admit it, the SongMaker was probably correct. While he felt the ancient's blood coursing through his veins, he was still weakened from the attack. Even worse, Tyrell could not get his mind off of what Armando said about Arianna suffering from the separation. Their bond had become stronger. She was still human, too frail to endure much more of this.

But he had no way of getting a message to the Albino. Unfortunately, he knew of one solution which he loathed. Closing his eyes, Tyrell reached out on his blood connection to Ramirez. He actually cringed when the vampire responded.

_How are you_ _after your little adventure last evening?_

Vampires never admitted weakness and Tyrell knew what he had to say. _Strong enough to defeat you._

Ramirez laughed softly in his mind. _I highly doubt that, old friend. I suggest you stay in your little lair for at least one more night._

It was exactly what Tyrell hoped for, but didn't dare let it show. _I can do whatever I wish._

_You are as much of a prisoner as the rest of us. Reserve your strength. Together we will find a way to defeat Sergio and Ramiro. _

_They will call me soon._

_I will convince them otherwise. There is another test they have for you. I will let them know you must be at your full strength to demonstrate the amount of power you have. _

_What kind of test? _growled Tyrell. Had he not already been tested enough?

_Is it true you see in color?_

He did not like the curiosity in Ramirez's voice. _Although I hate to admit it, this is not the first time I was under control of these minerals. Five years ago I escaped when one of the labs was burned to the ground by an explosion. _When he communicated this, Tyrell made sure his mind was tightly guarded. There was no need to risk Carissa or the twins with what they did to save him. _I believe those minerals were different. For whatever reason, they gave me back the ability to see in color. It must be tied to the use of emotion they controlled with me._

_Strange, as it has never happened in the army of vampires being built. _

There was still obvious doubt in Ramirez's mind. Tyrell would have to be extremely careful as this vampire suspected something. _You and I are most likely the oldest. How long have you been under their command?_

_Not long, only a few months. Are you saying you were with Morrison for a longer period of time? _Ramirez was obviously amused by such an admission.

_You will see, old friend, _mocked Tyrell. _Time will not be on your side when it comes to the power of those minerals. The addiction will grow worse. However, I will admit, should you find a way to get free, you will have lasting effects from them._

_Interesting, _replied Ramirez who was obviously intrigued. _Even better if we could get the minerals ourselves. We could control the army of vampires._

Tyrell laughed. _There is no 'we', old friend. Only I will rise to power like no other._

_Spoken like the vampire I knew so long ago. Tell me, Tyrell, do you still hear her screams inside your mind?_

Pain shot through Tyrell's head and he grabbed onto a nearby tree. Somehow he had been betrayed by the Prince, but he couldn't remember everything. But he did remember the anger, so much that it made him forsake all his honor to turn against the Carpathians. He broke off the connection with Ramirez.

Rubbing his aching head, Tyrell knew at least Ramirez would hold off the Albino and wizard from calling him, at least for tonight. What other damn test must he now face? He needed more answers as to where the other vampires were being kept hidden.

An unexpected feeling of someone behind him made Tyrell sharply turn around. Nikolai, the young hunter and nephew to Mikhail stood before him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Tyrell narrowed his eyes at the young hunter who smiled at him.

"You did not even hear me," he said smugly.

"Which is why you are still standing."

"At least you admit to your fading skills."

Tyrell bared his fangs. "Do not test me, boy."

"You forget yourself, vampire. Our last little encounter left you with a few scars."

"Come closer and I will show you what real scars can look like."

The wind picked up, and a swirl of mist fell between them as Armando took human form. He looked at Nikolai who he noted stood tall before him. The boy he once knew was now appeared as a full fledged Carpathian male. He emerged from the spell once trapped in time. But it was clear these last five years Nikolai had matured in his physical strength. He still had much to learn, however, as Armando's gift allowed him to see images of where Mikhail's nephew had been. There was still much darkness in him, and the SongMaker was concerned Nikolai's thirst to prove himself could be his undoing.

"Tyrell," Armando said in a calm voice, "go wake Arianna."

Tyrell did not trust himself when it came to holding back from attacking the young hunter. He was still angry the boy allowed Arianna to break her wrist. Or maybe he was feeling threatened by the fact that Nikolai was a stunning image of Mikhail. He had an unmistakable power which clung to him. And this young male could most likely have any female he wanted.

He turned to make his way back to Arianna, but not before he heard Nikolai gave a soft laugh.

"Wise of you," the young male mocked.

Before Armando had a chance to interfere, Tyrell was in front of Nikolai in the blink of an eye. In an instant, his hands turned to claws and one of them wrapped around the hunter's throat. Despite Nikolai's height, Tyrell still seemed to tower over him. "Do _not_ think for one moment that because you are related to the Prince, I will show you any mercy."

Surprisingly, the hunter stood his ground, even remaining calm under Tyrell's crushing grip. "I…would hope not." He fought for air and still managed to get his words out with a firm voice. "You are right to question him."

Tyrell growled. "That does not mean I have any design to remove him from power." He suddenly realized the boy reminded him of someone other than just Mikhail. This was indeed the son of Draven. "Your father would have been proud," Tyrell said with sarcasm. "So much power at such a young age. Shame that it will be all for nothing when I am through with you."

Armando's voice was deep and commanding. "Let go of him, Tyrell."

Tyrell's eyes never left Nikolai's face. "You should thank me, SongMaker. I believe the lesson I could teach would be quite valuable to him."

Nikolai murmured something and Tyrell was abruptly yanked back by Armando. Before Tyrell could snap at the SongMaker, a fireball rushed out of Nikolai's hand, barely missing him. The young hunter stood tall, ready to attack Tyrell once again.

Tyrell was taken aback. The boy knew dark magic, more than he had ever seen from someone so young. It did not mean Nikolai could actually beat him, but it was still a possibility. Tyrell had far more years of experience on his side. But if Nikolai ever mastered his patience…he could end up being the most powerful Carpathian ever known with such power.

Armando glared at Tyrell. "_Go_. Your fate lies with Arianna."

Tyrell silently agreed. This was not his battle. Mikhail, on the other hand, was going to have his hands full with the legacy of Draven. He dissolved into mist, leaving the SongMaker to face an angry Nikolai.

* * *

"How can you protect him?" demanded Nikolai. "He's a traitor!"

Armando slowly shook his head. "You know already what Mikhail has commanded. Are you here to really convince me otherwise?"

"I am here to see if you are the teacher I once really knew. I think you know there is by far more knowledge out in the world than you could have ever taught me."

"All hunters must experience time on their own and live independently as they grow. But you are so young, Nikolai."

He hissed in response. "_Young? _Just how long do you think I was in that cave trapped in time? No, SongMaker, I am far older than any of those precious ancients who try and protect Mikhail."

Armando's voice grew quiet. "Do you really hate your uncle this much?"

"Hate is a very strong word, teacher. I think it is more about securing our future on the right path. And what of you with this vampire and the special human female? No traitor can have a lifemate."

"I know my abilities," replied Armando with confidence. "Do not let something that is different lead you to believe it is wrong."

"Oh yes, like the Falkland twins? Is that where our future lies? One female for every two males?" When the SongMaker did not reply, Nikolai grew more agitated. "What? Are you willing to admit these strange occurrences are becoming more frequent?"

"Our race is finding ways to survive," he calmly replied.

"This is wrong," growled Nikolai. "I cannot stand by and simply watch what is happening to the Carpathians. I know I can find those minerals."

"There is much darkness still in you," cautioned Armando. "Do not throw all that you can be away for the purpose of proving yourself."

"If things keep going the way they are under my uncle's rule, I'm not sure how much longer I may have to survive our future."

"Exactly," replied the SongMaker. "Think of your own future, including that of your lifemate."

Nikolai grew still. "My lifemate…" When Armando said nothing, his jaw clenched. "You know who she is, don't you." It was a statement, not a question. "Who?" he hissed. "One of the children I raised?"

"You know I will not reveal the name."

"Tell me, teacher, did Viktor ever find out that Anya is his lifemate?"

"Each pair must work out their relationship on their own."

"Really? So Anya had to suffer these past five years, sentenced to an overbearing male? And what of Viktor? I recall he thought he was turning vampire with how he was acting around her. Maybe I should pay them a little visit. After all, she must be close to the age of eighteen. It should be time for Viktor to claim her."

Armando frowned. "Do not forget she was in the cave with you. For unexplained reasons, her body matured but it does not mean she is ready. She still has some growing up to do."

"Like me?" Nikolai bit out. "I had trouble mastering the most simple skills. Yet when I left on my own, I quickly discovered I had far more abilities than any of you could have imagined."

"You must let go of the past which causes you such bitterness. Only then can you move forward and find your true self."

He shook his head. "I think by taking my revenge on the Albino will give me the ability to move forward. If you will not help me, then stand aside. And when I succeed, you will see that I am more than ready to find and claim my lifemate."

* * *

By the time Tyrell returned to Arianna, he was hungry again.

And not for blood.

He cursed himself as he stood at her bedside, watching her sleep. The covers had slipped down, revealing the top half of her body. The blood red silk night gown he gave her had not been a good idea as the chest line dipped low, revealing the swells of her breasts. Seeing that alone made his trousers uncomfortably tight, as he remembered the feel of her underneath him. He thought it would only be one time, for the sake of showing to make an effort that he tried to claim her.

And now he was realizing it only made him want her more.

He could not help himself as he lowered his face to hers. All he had to do was whisper the command to wake her. But instead he found himself inhaling her scent. Her skin was so delicate. In fact, he worried it looked a little too white. Drawing back the covers, he examined the rest of her, noting she looked too thin. Her human form was growing weak. And he was the cause of it.

Tyrell had the sudden overwhelming urge to protect her, to care for her. What did he know about such things? For so long, he only cared about himself. He only cared about revenge. He did not deserve a gift such as her. She had already been through so much in her life. And he had treated her no better than the scientists who captured her.

With self loathing, he now realized he used her for his own purpose when he physically claimed her. She never questioned it, but simply gave him whatever she wanted. The gift of freedom he tried to give her was not enough. He had failed her in every way possible. Even when he claimed her body, he had not shown her the true meaning of what physical pleasure could really be.

He whispered the command to wake her, and as her eyes fluttered open, Tyrell kissed her lips. The heat that ripped through him was almost unbearable. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, as if she'd been craving his touch for an eternity. And when she arched up her body, Tyrell quickly found himself losing control.

No, he would not be selfish again. He pushed down his need and used his fingertips to trail down the side of her leg. His hand slipped underneath her bottom and he enjoyed the soft feeling of her flesh. She gasped as a finger slipped inside the silk panties, but he barely touched her, causing her to whimper for more. He dipped his head down and kissed the swells of her breasts. And then he kissed downward, lower and lower until he was pushing up the nightgown to get at what he really wanted.

By this time, she was beginning to be slick with need for him. He growled deep and kissed her through the panties, teasing her with his tongue. Her hands were buried in his hair as her body grew tense with desire. He heard her say his name and a mere thought had her suddenly naked. What followed was Tyrell's effort to give her pleasure like she had never known. His tongue explored her most intimate place, and Arianna cried out. He was there to help her ride out the waves of pleasure, only to taste her yet again. When he glanced up, he could see her head back on the pillow with her beautiful hair all spread out. Her breasts were moving up and down as she breathed heavily. The tiny buds of her nipples were hardened.

A moment later she shattered again, like a wave came crashing down on her as he groaned in reaction with his own need rising fast. When she grew limp, Tyrell prowled up her body, taking his time to tease and lavish attention with his mouth on her breasts. By the time he positioned himself between her legs, Arianna was bathed in sweat and so was he. She tuned her head and he saw the side of her neck, a sweet temptation which beckoned him. He felt the darkness within him stir, eager to take her blood once more. But when she whispered his name yet again, the sound of her voice reached somewhere deeper within him. This was his lifemate, and he had to take care of her in whatever limited ways he was able to provide. And taking blood she so badly needed was not the right way.

When he finally joined them together, he gasped as he had not anticipated such a perfect fit. Their first time had been rushed and for his selfish purpose. This time there was more awareness of everything from how she moved to meet his body, to the beating of their hearts in unison. And yet it did not take long for her once more to cry out, her body convulsing with pleasure as he closed his eyes from the feeling. He was unable to hold back and he began to take her with harder strokes, a pressure building within him that he could not have stopped even if he wanted to. He felt her breasts against his chest, the softness of her womanhood. Her scent was floral and it intoxicated him.

The explosion he felt was like he was being ripped apart. And for a moment in time, Tyrell felt right and whole. This female was meant for him. They were one soul, even if his was black. And when he came back down from his ecstasy, he only wanted more.

And so he took her again.

By the time it was over, Tyrell knew he would never let her go. She was chained to him for life, a monster that betrayed someone innocent so long ago.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly. Arianna was still underneath him, her fingers stroking his cheek.

He looked down into her eyes and saw only goodness in them. For once, he was grateful she knew better than to deeply look into his mind since it caused him an unexplainable pain. Because he could not bear to see the look of horror she would give him if she knew his past.

"Tyrell?"

"Nothing," he said gruffly. He rolled off her, but did not take her with him. He instead lay on his back, staring up at the canopy above the bed.

"Thank you."

He grimaced. "For what?"

She swallowed hard. "For…for doing that with me."

Tyrell turned his head and met her eyes. "I know it is too late now for you to have your freedom. So this is what little I can give you for your happiness. That and of course I will ensure your protection."

"But you could give me more-"

"No, Arianna. I will not convert you. Not while I am still seeking to find the vampires being hid to form an army. You have already bonded with me too much." He sighed, realizing for the first time since he could remember, he was actually saying kind words to her. "The fact that our minds cannot fully merge means you will need to at least touch my mind so the emptiness does not consume you."

"It doesn't make sense," she replied softly.

"Yes it does."

She frowned. "How so?"

"Because this is my punishment. This is what I deserve. I can never fully be with my lifemate. You are within reach, and yet I cannot fully claim you."

"So you think that your darkness is what's preventing it?"

"All males have darkness within them. It is the fact that I listened to it and betrayed my people."

Arianna reached out and touched his face again. "There is so much more to you, Tyrell. I see it."

"If that is how you can cope with the situation, so be it."

"I mean it. There is more to you than I think even you can see."

He removed her hand with his, but did not let go of it. "I have to go back."

"Is it true you want to give me what you are able to do as a lifemate?"

Tyrell studied her face. "I have very little I can offer, but yes. You deserve far more."

"Then tell me you will meet with the SongMaker. I-I think he can help."

"No one can help a dark soul, Arianna."

She squeezed his hand. "Is it your soul? Or your mind?"

_Author's note: Sorry it's been taking me a while to post...-Anne_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Viktor Bianchi silently glided behind two females who were making their way to the shops in the nearby village. He could not understand how the girl on the left could even speak so quickly, the words tumbling out non-stop as she raved about some television show. Viktor watched as the wind made her long, hair whip around her shoulders and down her back. Despite the fact he could not see color, he knew from the light shade it was blonde. The girl, named Elana, had so many curls in that hair, it was most likely impossible to ever smooth out. Elana was tall for a Carpathian female, making it hard to believe she appeared as a very small child when she had first been found in the cave with the others trapped in time. For whatever reason, some of the children grew extremely fast, as if suddenly catching up to the physical maturity so long denied to them. But other children appeared to grow at a painfully slow pace, which caused some frustration among the unattached males.

The familiar laughter of the girl on the right made Viktor stiffen, his keen eyesight keeping watch for any danger while they made their way to the first store. Anya was his ward, assigned to him by the SongMaker. She was constantly testing him, pushing him at times to question his own sanity when it came to her protection. Her definition of freedom was far different than his. But there was something in her eyes which sometimes made it difficult to deny her. And when any male, even those with lifemates, came into contact with her, he seemed to overreact. At first, Viktor thought he was possibly losing control, that the darkness was closing in on him. Eventually, he came to the conclusion he was hanging on desperately to his honor as he fought the darkness. If something ever happened to Anya, it would most likely send him over the edge.

Similar to Elana, Anya had grown very quickly. In fact, Viktor had to admit she was more of a young woman than child. Her notable female development began five years ago. At that point in time, she was similar to that of a fourteen year old, making Viktor extremely protective of her. She was a child, but it did not stop the unattached males close to turning from suddenly watching her with renewed interest. During that time, Nikolai was also still around. Anya considered him to be like a brother, but Viktor saw the young Dubrinsky also physically maturing at a rapid pace. Although Anya did not understand, Viktor had witnessed a number of males in his years of experience go through a range of emotions as they grew, which included a strong sense of sexual exploration. Given this, he found it extremely hard to trust any males, even the one she considered to be like family.

"And then she said that he cheated on her," rambled on Elana. "Can you believe that? I mean, come on, she knows it's a reality show. He's going to hear about what she said later."

"They're probably doing it for publicity of the show," replied Anya as they neared the first store.

"No, I really think she's that dumb. And those clothes she wears! Absolutely no sense of style. Seriously, how can she wear pink mini-boots? Who does that?"

"It's called people who have lived in Hollywood all their lives. Well, that and those who have money."

"Well, we have lots of money and you don't see me acting or wearing anything like that. Oh! Look at that beautiful scarf!" The two of them had now gone into the first store with Viktor still silently following behind. Elana immediately went to talk with the local sales clerk who was all smiles when she saw them.

Anya paused and looked at him. "I'm not sure why you insist on following so close."

Viktor could sense her annoyance. Despite having no emotion, he had certainly learned her moods, which were completely illogical to him. "And I still cannot understand why you must go shopping for clothes, when our gifts allow us to create them."

"It's fun to see what other people design, Viktor. And besides, even Mikhail says we should support the local town. It's good for us to buy things from them. And again, it's _fun_."

'Fun' was not something that came easy to a full fledged, Carpathian male with no emotion. When she was a small child, it meant playing with dolls or riding on his back when he transformed into a dragon. Now, Anya continuously wanted more freedom to be out by herself. Her new sense of fun seemed to be anything which placed herself in danger. Either that or it was just whatever she could do to provoke him.

"I have allowed you to go out with Elana today," he said in an even voice.

"See? That's the problem. There's that word 'allow' again. It's like I'm a prisoner or something."

"I am sworn to protect you."

"You could at least be invisible."

"I have considered that, but I find my presence does more good when I am actually seen."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you could at least wait outside for us. It's silly for you to be following us around while we shop."

The door to the shop opened and a young man walked in. He immediately smiled at Anya, but Viktor saw the human's eyes glance directly at her chest. Never taking his eyes off the man, Viktor spoke in a low voice. "It is my duty to watch over you and so I will remain."

Anya gave a loud sigh of annoyance, flipping her long, dark silky hair over her shoulder. She turned to join Elana who was still talking non-stop with the clerk.

The human male by now had walked over to table which had a number of gloves for sale. But Viktor saw him occasionally glancing at Anya. Viktor reminded himself the boy was only human and not much of a threat. Still, he was going to keep a close eye on the male as he could read his thoughts about Anya having a beautiful figure.

There was a change in the wind outside and Viktor frowned. Carpathians rarely came around the town this early in the evening. He looked back at Anya who was obviously in deep discussion with the sales clerk and Elana. Silently, he slipped outside of the store and looked into the night sky. The sun was barely showing at this point and clouds had moved in. There was someone here…

"Did you miss me, Viktor?"

He whirled around, completely surprised that he hadn't sensed the Carpathian behind him. Nikolai, nephew to the Prince, was standing calmly before him. Viktor was taken aback by his appearance. The young male was much taller with broad shoulders. His features were similar to his real father, Draven. But there were also traces of Mikhail, especially in the eyes.

"Nikolai," he said in a deep and calm voice. "I heard you returned."

The young male cocked an eyebrow. "I get the impression you aren't exactly happy to see me."

"As an older male, I do not feel. I am only acknowledging your presence."

Nikolai was quiet for a moment, as if studying him with a quizzical look. "Interesting. The last time I left you, I recall an emotional outburst saying Anya was yours."

The comment didn't affect Viktor. "I am keeping the darkness under control the best I can, Nikolai. My very honor is at stake with her. Over time, I have come to the realize when she is threatened, my reaction is severe."

Mikhail's nephew folded his arms across his chest. "Severe," he echoed. "So let me get this straight. When you think she is in danger, your reaction is because deep down you know your honor is at stake."

"There is no other explanation."

Nikolai smirked at him. "And not because you are turning vampire and want her for yourself?"

Viktor's eyes narrowed. "The SongMaker assures me that is not the case."

The young hunter shook his head. "You are so blind, it amazes me. I shall find it quite amusing when her lifemate shows up one day."

For some reason, the thought hit Viktor harder than expected. But he kept his face expressionless. "I will not interfere with her lifemate."

"Oh, trust me. I think you will."

The way Nikolai made the statement sent Viktor on edge. Good God, what if Nikolai was Anya's lifemate? His jaw clenched. "You are too young to have a lifemate."

That smirk turned into a huge smile. "Am I? I was trapped in time. Maybe it's possible I'm older than you."

"Older does not necessarily mean wiser. And as you still have emotion and see in color, I cannot see how you would be considered an ancient by any means."

He shrugged in response. "Being held captive in time, who knows what may happen. I can only hope my years do not catch up with me when it comes to the darkness."

"What is your purpose here?" asked Viktor with a low voice.

Nikolai's face grew serious. "I was the leader of the children found in the cave. Being released from our prison, they were the next hope for our race. But my uncle has forsaken such a gift and foolishly used other means to save our males."

"I will not listen to this. I am loyal to Mikhail."

"Really? So what happens if two males show up to claim Anya?"

Viktor knew exactly what the young hunter was doing. Despite the fact that he accepted the Falkland twins and their lifemate, it was still hard to understand how such a thing had happened. The thought of Anya with two males made his stomach actually turn. "The twins were unique. It does not mean it will happen again."

"Ah yes," said Nikolai with sarcasm, "because now we are believing even vampires can claim lifemates."

"The SongMaker has declared Arianna and Tyrell as lifemates."

"And you believe this?"

"It is clear the female wishes to be with him."

Nikolai shook his head with disgust. "Even I am willing to admit you have far more experience than me when it comes to vampires. Is it not possible he could be overpowering her? What if he destroyed all those Morrison labs but found a way to control special females?"

This was certainly a possibility, but Viktor was present when Tyrell had arrived days ago. "He wanted nothing to do with her."

"And have you thought of the possibility this is an elaborate plot to win our trust? Now the SongMaker is saying he is a spy for us. He is claiming to penetrate the so-called vampire armies the Albino has been building."

"I have not heard this information."

"Ask Armando. It's true. But think about it. Is he really helping to find these vampires, or is he really a spy for the Albino? The minerals control emotions, Viktor. The anger and other feelings he is portraying could be complete lies. You know this is a possibility!"

Viktor could not deny the young hunter's logic. What motivation did Tyrell really have to find these vampires? The Prince would never forgive his crimes. And Viktor had enough conversation with Darius who fought Tyrell in the States to know the vampire was ruthless when it came to plotting elaborate schemes. There had also been evidence Tyrell abused and controlled women from what Darius found. Some vampires were known to create elaborate plots. Viktor had to admit Tyrell was extremely intelligent. Could this be a way to get at the Prince and the children?

"Look," said Nikolai with a more calm voice, "I don't expect you to just suddenly question my uncle's leadership. But you and the other ancients need to open your eyes and think about what is happening lately. There is no harm in discussing the issues. Unless Mikhail has forbid the ancients from talking?"

"Of course not. Why would you think such a thing?"

"Well, I heard when the ancients tried to protest the Falkland twins, the SongMaker and Gregori went so far as to question their loyalty."

Viktor remained silent. This was also true and he could not help but recall a sense of question during that time. He knew if he could feel emotion, most likely he would have been angered by the situation. The Dark Twins certainly appeared to be taken aback, yet immediately bowed without question to Mikhail. But didn't the SongMaker say one must learn from the past? Did Mikhail ignore the ancients and their advice too much?

"_Nikolai!" _

_S_o distracted by his thoughts, Viktor failed to see Anya who emerged from the store with Elana. Both girls ran to him, and he captured both in his arms at the same time. The young hunter grinned as they embraced him.

"I was so worried about you!" exclaimed Anya.

Elana nodded and hugged him again. "I haven't seen you for so long!"

Nikolai stepped back and looked at her. "Elana? I barely recognized you!" He raked his fingers through his hair. "You were nothing but a child when I last saw you."

"I know," gushed Anya, "Doesn't she look amazing? Everyone says she looks like an angel with that amazing hair."

"Oh stop," laughed Elana. "You should see the others, Nikolai. Some are still small children while others are like me. And I am definitely not the prettiest."

"That's not what the males are saying," teased Anya.

Nikolai narrowed his eyes. "Is that so." He glared at Viktor. "Who is protecting Elana?"

"She is staying with Nicolas De La Cruz and Lara. She has aunts of the same DragonSeeker bloodline who will be staying here."

"Surely, two aunts aren't watching her all the time?"

"I also said Nicolas, did I not?"

Nikolai looked down at Elana. "It's just, I want to make sure she is safe. She was one of the last for me to take care of as an infant. She was so small." For a moment, the young hunter actually looked flustered, as if unsure how to act around her now that she'd grown.

Anya interrupted whatever he was thinking and threw her arms back around him. "Well, I'm glad you are finally home!" She kissed his cheek and a growl erupted from Viktor. Turning her head, she looked at him. "Nikolai is like a brother to me!"

Viktor was not doing well. His reaction to her kissing Nikolai was similar to what he experienced years ago. Was this young hunter her lifemate? All he could think of was hauling her away from him. He was about to act on this thought when surprisingly, Nikolai gently disengaged from her.

"It's okay, Anya. He's just protecting you."

She looked at Nikolai with astonishment. "You used to hate it when he was like that."

"I am not the same boy you once knew." He looked at Viktor and nodded. "Think on all I have said. It is indeed the ancients which we should learn from." Nikolai then transformed into an owl and flew off into the night.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Tyrell tried to ignore the Dark One who continued to watch him with those silver eyes. He reminded himself that he was doing this for Arianna, who amazingly was standing confidently next to him. Why she believed in him was beyond his understanding. Regardless, he now found himself once more in front of the Prince who was in deep conversation with the SongMaker.

"Are you certain of this?" asked Mikhail.

Armando shook his head. "I only know his memories are different."

Gregori folded his arms over his broad chest. "What vampire has _normal_ memories?"

Tyrell felt his anger surface. "You are not so innocent yourself, Dark One."

"I never said I was."

"Yet you justify your law breaking ways for the protection of your precious Prince," snapped Tyrell.

"And using your lifemate to gain protection of the SongMaker is no better."

Tyrell's voice grew low. "Perhaps if you had carried out my sentence in the first place, she would have not been placed in such a position."

"As always, you blame others for your own actions."

"Come closer and I will show you what my actions can do next."

Mikhail raised his hand. "Enough! Both of you." He glanced at Armando. "And I thought you two were bad enough."

The SongMaker's multi-colored eyes glittered as he smiled. "Perhaps I should team up with Tyrell. It may finally shake the Dark One's ego."

Gregori shrugged in response. "At least you admit it would take more than just you."

"Can we move this along?" asked Tyrell with impatience. There wasn't much time. He had to return soon to the Albino soon or the power of the minerals over him would be in question. Tyrell had come too far for his plan to completely fail. Of course, he also tried to ignore the part of him which pointed out he no longer had the urge to die as he once did.

Which of course was because of Arianna.

This was not good. His connection with her was growing deeper by the moment. She deserved so much more than a monster. At first, he did not want her to see what the SongMaker may reveal within his memories. But then he realized, this may just finally prove to her once and for all his soul was dark.

"Are you ready?"

Tyrell met the eyes of the SongMaker. They were so mesmerizing, he could felt an odd sensation of being lost within them. He stared back, knowing his own eyes were black as midnight. "Do what you will," he answered in a deep voice.

"Arianna," said Armando in a gentle voice, "I need you to step away."

She raised up her chin. "Why?"

"I cannot have you touching him while I do this. I must access only his memories."

Arianna frowned. "I'm part of him so it shouldn't matter. I told him I would stay by his side. So why should I?"

Tyrell could not but help feel a sense of pride for his lifemate. The SongMaker was the oldest Carpathian, and not many other than Gregori ever questioned him.

Armando gave her a gentle smile. "You will not leave his side. I only ask that you release his hand. Physical touch may hinder my ability to bring out the memories hidden."

In a rare gesture of affection in front of others, Tyrell raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed her skin. "I know you will stay with me." He looked down at her and titled his head. "My dear, I have tried repeatedly to get rid of you, but your persistence has now deepened our connection. For better or for worse, you are stuck with me now."

"I don't see it that way," she whispered.

"I know. But you may feel differently after this session with the SongMaker. Let him do what he must." When she hesitated, Tyrell shook his head at her. "Do I need to remind you this was in fact your idea?"

"You said you would try," Arianna reminded him.

"Does a vampire keep his word?" he asked slowly looking toward Gregori.

"Don't start," she said in a sharp tone.

"Unfortunately," said Armando, "your wounds have not fully healed. This would work better if-"

"If you think for one moment I am going to allow the Dark One attempt to heal me, then I may as well leave now," snapped Tyrell.

"I believe that is the best idea you have had yet," replied Gregori.

Mikhail gave a hard sigh. "You are not helping."

"I cannot help if he refuses to be healed."

"I do not need your help," growled Tyrell. "In fact, you nor Mikhail do not need to be here at all."

The Prince frowned. "Armando is my trusted advisor. He believes there is more than even you can see deep within your memories. If there is the possibility of something else within your past which may lead to your redemption, it is important for me to see such proof."

"I am not looking for redemption nor do I have any desire to serve the Prince." Before Tyrell could continue, Arianna stepped in front of him. Irritated, he looked down at her, only to find those beautiful eyes looking at him with hope. She was beginning to affect him in other ways he never thought possible. Just by looking into that beautiful face, Tyrell felt the urge to do anything he could for her happiness.

And he hadn't even been able to say the ritual words yet.

If he continued to react this way, what would he be like once they were fully bonded? And she had yet to convert to Carpathian. Another thought hit him hard. What if she did not survive the transition? At this point, he was so deeply connected to her, Tyrell did not think he could live without her.

"I…will allow the Dark One to assist in healing my wounds." Did he just say that?

Damn.

He expected some sarcastic response from Gregori, but surprisingly, the Dark One simply stepped forward with a calm expression. Tyrell braced himself and felt a warm sensation on the side of his neck where his deepest wounds still remained. He could feel the pain easing, more than he even expected. When Gregori was finished, Tyrell found himself feeling extremely strong.

Not that he would admit that to Gregori.

Armando nodded at the Dark One in appreciation, and then turned his eyes back to Tyrell. Arianna drew a deep breath and stepped aside, but remained close. The SongMaker began to sing softly, the melody easing the tension from Tyrell. His voice became stronger and he stepped back, his eyes beginning to shimmer with brightness.

Tyrell's mind began to fight Armando's power. The darkness within him seem to rise up, and he actually bared his fangs at the SongMaker. Gregori subtly moved closer, making him feel even more threatened. But just when he began to fear he was going to attack, the SongMaker opened up the full power of his voice.

It shattered Tyrell's mind.

Pain shot through his head and brought him to his knees. It was like a thousand knives penetrated his mind. All he could think of was dying just to end the agony he was feeling.

Arianna cried out and tried to touch him but found herself being pulled back by Janelle. "Stop!" Arianna yelled as she tried to struggle. She was surprised Janelle was so strong. "He's killing him!"

"No," Janelle said with a firm voice. "I trust my lifemate. He is telling me through our connection this must be done. It's the only way."

"He won't survive this!" She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Touch his mind," encouraged Janelle. "He needs you. It will ease him."

"No! Every time I do he feels pain. It will make it worse!"

_You are the light to his darkness. _It was the SongMakers voice. _Arianna, your soul is meant to be with him. Help me to break through the evil that is holding him captive._

Arianna concentrated, pushing aside Tyrell's pain and focusing on connecting with him. _Tyrell. _His response was so faint at first she wasn't sure if he even was trying to answer back.

Armando continued to encourage her, even as his voice reached beautiful heights. _Think of how you feel about him; remind him why he is worthy of you._

She closed her eyes and thought about how Tyrell saved her from the lab; how he tried to protect her. She thought of the tenderness he actually showed her in their lovemaking.

Tyrell felt something he had never experienced and became confused when the pain lessened. He suddenly realized it was Arianna. She was sending him waves of reassurance to his mind that she was still with him. Despite everything he was, Arianna unconditionally loved him. And although he did not deserve her, he had to try for her sake. Although the pain was still present, he finally gained some control. He pushed down the darkness, focusing on the SongMaker's voice. And then an image appeared before him. Still on his knees, he looked up to see a ghostly image of Prince Vlad standing before him. His former friend Ramirez bowing in acknowledgement to some type of command.

Memories of him protecting Marina surfaced. He was protective of her. There were memories of them even laughing, a reminder he had feeling in his youth. And then Tyrell saw himself alone with Ramirez who was angry. A feeling of complete betrayal was overwhelming Tyrell as he walked into a cave to find Marina giving the Prince information which condemned him. Beyond all comprehension, the council believed her. The Prince believed him to be a threat and ordered Ramirez to end Tyrell's life.

He had done nothing wrong and Ramirez defended him. A flood of images showed a bloody battle, ending with Prince Vlad's escape and Marina on her knees. The two of them closed in on her while she appeared to be begging for mercy.

The memories were suddenly cut off as Armando had grown too weak to sustain the session. The SongMaker's face was pale as he reached for a nearby chair to steady himself. "I…am sorry," said Armando in a broken voice, "this is far more difficult than I anticipated."

Slowly, Tyrell rose to his feet. "It does not matter. You confirmed what deep down I already knew."

Gregori was now right next to Mikhail, the Dark One obviously disturbed at the images which had been shown. "What evidence did she bring against you?"

He shook his head in response. "I do not remember." Anger filled him. "I only recall that I was innocent. It was as if the council and Prince wanted to find anything they could to use against me."

The Prince was frowning. "It makes no sense."

Tyrell gave a low laugh. "It makes perfect sense. Your father betrayed me. _Marina betrayed me."_

"Who was she?" asked Arianna in a small voice.

He looked down at her. "Concerned I was with her, my dear?" When she trembled in response, some sense of cruelness surged within him. "Perhaps she taught me all that I needed to know to physically please my future lifemate." The tears in her eyes had Tyrell thinking twice, as if he suddenly wanted to beg for her forgiveness. But he was angry, and he trusted no one. These memories were why he turned.

Armando was now sitting, clearly exhausted from using his power. He slowly raised his head. "I said it was more difficult than I anticipated because there are memories that are not your own."

"And do you have evidence of this?" asked Gregori.

"There are hidden layers within his mind. It is as if some memories have been replaced, not lost. I could sense them, but could not release them."

Tyrell cross his arms over his chest. "You hope for anything to justify me not being a vampire, ancient one. While I appreciate your effort on behalf of my lifemate, it still does not matter. The crimes I committed after that period of time are ones I remember. Darius pursued me a number of times in the United States for good reason." He looked down again at Arianna. "The sooner you stop trying to believe I can be saved, the sooner you can accept my inevitable death."

She grabbed his hand. "I don't care! I am nothing without you now. If you die, I die."

Armando slowly stood. "I will prove it to you." Tyrell sharply turned his head toward him. The SongMaker nodded and looked at him with confidence. "Capture and bring me Ramirez."

_Author's note: Yes, I know, it's a miracle that I posted. Part of it was being extremely busy creating videos (fourth year in a row I've done this for a seasonal look back at my daughter's color guard for their banquet) and part of it was due to my muse not talking. For whatever reason, I go through some periods where it's like my creativity just shuts down. Then other periods I can't write fast enough. No promises, but hopefully I will keep going to finish up this story soon. -Anne_


End file.
